The Book of Mui
by Datenma
Summary: Shounen-ai AU. Mui is a continent where music holds a special power but those who can use that power are hunted by the government and forced into hiding. Ivan knows nothing about the outside world and lives a peaceful life until one day...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I posted my last story. A little trouble with work and college last year and falling back into step this semester. I've been working on this for a couple of months and I've got the final draft woo~ (hopefully) I was planning on posting the first and second chapters together so you can meet more people but...the second chapter seems to be taken rather longer and I wanted to see what people thought of the first is, of course, AU.

I need to watch Fullmetal Alchemist so I can get to work on some of those one-shots again.

Remember, I use the Japanese names for the characters. If you're confused at all, I'll post a list of names in a following chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or it's characters, they're owned by Camelot. Everyone knows about the third game now right?

Warning: Shounen-ai later on in the story...alas, maybe a lot later on. I'm going heavy on the story and light on the relationships. (Isaac: *cursing my name somewhere from a mountain top* Ivan: *patsu* Daijoubu, daijoubu...)

Please read and review *bows* *pokes fingers together* I'm really iffy about this story so...go easy on me.

Chapter 1:

A few years ago, Mother had taken ill. There seemed to be nothing we could do to help her, even the best healers were beginning to give up hope that she would recover. The village seemed to have lost all color and emotion. Mother was tired of the village going about as if she'd already died, so instead of lying around, Father carried her out to the small plot of land in the backyard that we could never decide what to do with.

Sitting on a small pillow, she began to dig; planting seeds she had collected from traveling merchants and friends from different continents. She tended to the garden everyday and by the time the first seed sprouted, she was strong enough to leave the house on her own. The healers couldn't explain it; all they could say was the goddesses must have been smiling on us.

Now the garden stretches out in all directions, a myriad of flowers in every shade and color gently swaying in the wind, their fragrance attracting bees from all over the countryside, helping the farmers with their crops. It flourishes in the summer months.

I sit in the middle of the garden and lean back on my hands, relaxing as a cool, salty breeze rolls in from the gulf. I catch a hint of a musical note drifting on the wind from somewhere deep in the village but it floats away before I can make heads or tails of it. I'll hear a similar note later; music fills the village all year round.

Opening my eyes, I glance around, spotting something glinting in the sunlight, hiding within the lush bushes. Rolling over onto my hands and knees, I crawl forward, disappearing into the bushes, grasping for the glittering bit of light. Stretching my fingers out, I finally catch it, frowning in mild disappointment—it's just a bit of morning dew.

"It seems a bush monster has begun eating you, big brother." A timid voice calls softly from behind me and I smile, slipping back through the bushes, branches catching at my shirt and hair.

Sheba is there; the youngest child of a merchant living in our village. Our fathers grew up together and because her father is often away selling the village's wares to towns around Mui, Sheba spends a great deal of time at our house. She even added me to the ranks of her many siblings even though she already has two older brothers.

She smiles softly, the action not quite reaching her emerald green eyes, the thing that's always bothered me about her, her smile never seems sincere, there is always a hint of sorrow and a knowledge that seems to be just beyond her reach.

I sigh, shaking the thoughts away and stand, brushing the dirt from my pants. If something was troubling her, she would tell me. We've grown up together, she tells me everything on her mind, even about the crush she has on the son of one of the traveling merchants, though she rarely gets to see him.

I rest my hands on my hips, watching her, "You're up early. Did your father leave for the Capital already?"

She twirls a strand of hair around her finger absently, "Before the sun rose this morning. Estes and Yves went with him; they want to start an apprenticeship with a blacksmith that Father met last year. We'll have two blacksmiths in a few winters time if their studies go well." She smiles and giggles, "If they don't get lost on their way back, of course."

I start to laugh softly, pausing as something moves just within the corner of my vision. It's Mother, coming around the side of the house; her dark brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, strands escaping the bun and hanging in her face. It isn't like her to go out with her hair so unkempt. The color has drained from her face and panic pulls it tight.

I dash forward, meeting her at the garden's gate, a knot twisting my stomach. I catch her arm as she stumbles, leaning against me and trying to catch her breath as I hold mine, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. Maybe it's nothing, maybe she was worried because I wasn't in the house when she woke up or maybe Sheba's older sister had everyone in the village searching for her since she was out here so early. She's already done it twice; it wouldn't be much of a surprise if everyone fell for it again.

I give her arm a gentle squeeze, "Mom, what happened?" She finally catches her breath, straightening slowly and holding my gaze for a long moment; thousands of emotions swirling in her hazel eyes—fear and sorrow the most prominent. There were dark circles under her eyes and suddenly, it wasn't my mother standing there, it was a stranger, an aging woman that hadn't the strength to keep living. She looked feeble, her body consumed by a terrible secret that she didn't know how to share.

As she watches me, most likely wondering what was the best way to tell me, my heart pounds harder in my chest, the extra blood rushing to my head making me dizzy and I tighten my grip around her to keep my hands from shaking. Just when I think I can't take the silence anymore and start to open my mouth to shout, she speaks.

Her voice cracks with emotion but the familiarity calms me slightly. She lowers her voice, so soft that I can barely hear, "Something has happened with your father…come back to the house." She turns away without another word and looks to Sheba, "Lily is looking for you, hurry on home before she starts to worry."

Sheba looks hurt at first as she glances between us, hating to be left out. She hesitates for a moment before sighing, starting for the gate, brushing her hand along the back of mine, "I'll be back later, big brother." She whispers for only me to hear before looking to my mother, "Bye, Mrs. Mayor."

I turn, starting to watch her make sure she actually goes home but Mother grasps my hand, quickly pulling me into the house, not saying a word as we head up the stairs.

The floorboards creak underfoot as we move up to the second floor, an all too familiar sound. Doors line the hallways, our bedrooms found here—my parents room at the end of the corridor. My heart skips a tentative beat at the sight of the mahogany door separating my parents' room from the rest of the house, a strange pungent air hanging thick in the hall, seeming to cling to the walls.

Ever since I can remember, their door has always been open. Seeing it closed, something about it seems so final…

Mother stops somewhere behind me but curiosity pushes me forward and she doesn't call out to me until I reach the door, moving to grasp the knob. I can hear heavy, unfamiliar boots scraping across the floor behind the door and I pull back instinctively.

"Ivan, you shouldn't go in without being ready for what you'll see…" I swallow, pressing my forehead against the door and close my eyes, not wanting to turn around and see that strange woman again. "Your father returned from his caravan last night while you were sleeping. He looked so tired…much more so than after the previous caravans. So I sent him straight to bed. I didn't think much of it at the time but early this morning…he looked so sickly and his breathing was shallow. I sent for Allen and he's been in with him since the sun rose."

Allen is the best doctor in the western coast of Mui. He isn't sent for unless there is an illness that no one else can cure. I bite down on my bottom lip and turn around slowly to look at her, the hallway starting to spin.

"I'm…not sure he's going to make it, Ivan…"

It's as if someone ripped the floor out from under me. I'm falling deeper and deeper into complete darkness. I can still see Mother's face, hear her calling out to me, trying to comfort me but the pain in that familiar voice, the voice that comforted me for so long, sang lullabies to me every night while growing up, always spoke encouraging words when I didn't have enough confidence to do something on my own…the heartbroken timber made the fall so much worse.

News of my father's condition spread through the village like wildfire and by noon, all music had ceased, even the songbirds seemed to stop chirping. A dismal air blankets the village as if everyone had given up hope that my father would manage to pull through.

Allen also grew up with my father, they traveled around Mui, even sailed the seas together. He wanted to do everything he could to help him. A little before noon, he reported to Mother about Father's condition. He said he's taken ill, victim of an unknown virus that even he has yet to come across in his travels. None of the herbs he's tried thus far have done anything to import Father's health.

Sheba hasn't come by the house since I saw her this morning. I can't blame her though, I haven't been in to see him since my mother told me what happened. Some of the villagers have come by to give their best wishes to my mother and left flowers around the house to try and brighten the gloom.

The sickness's effects are rapid, quickly eating away at Father's body, devouring him from inside out, engorging itself for pure pleasure alone—gluttony, not hunger, fueling its mad desire, breaking down a once proud man. It's even tearing up Mother just to see him.

He's a strong man, even in his twilight years, he's always among the villagers, helping with repairs to roofs after heavy storms, traveling with trade wagons to distant towns and returning with amazing tools and toys that most of the villagers have never seen before in their lives. He's always smiling, laughing and singing with everyone. He's always teaching us about the world around us—he wanted everyone to be curious about the world, he never wanted us to fear it.

He's been so many places, there's no telling where he could have gotten this disease or just how long it would have taken to catch up with him. Allen has exhausted all resources available to him here. He might be forced to give up before the day is over.

A mourning dove sings a somber tune outside and something in my chest begins to break, the contents leaking sorrow throughout my body, turning my blood cold. The longer this drags on, the less chance there is he's going to pull through. I should be in there with him, not hiding out in the hall like a coward.

I push away from the wall and start down the narrow corridor towards the closed door, reaching for the doorknob but as I draw near my legs stop, the door barely within arm's reach. I shift, trying to get my legs to move, straining my fingers towards the cool metal doorknob but no combination of movement works.

Seeing Father slowly withering away in there would be like admitting defeat. This could be the last time I see him alive…I want to remember him as he was…not like this.

I back away from the door quickly, punching the wall and sinking to the floor. No, I can't think like that. What kind of son would I be if I resigned him to this fate and wash my hands clean of the situation?

With a deep breath, I push myself to my feet, steeling my nerves and reaching for the knob again. It turns before I can touch it and the door opens slowly. I step back as Allen appears, framed in the doorway.

His lightly wrinkled face parts into a gentle smile, his pale, watery eyes showing their usual kindness but I can see the exhaustion there. He's doing everything in his power to help Father. "Ivan…I was just about to call for you."

I breathe deeply, shuffling my feet, "Has something happened? Is there anything I can do to help?"

His smile falters and my blood runs cold again. It's all I can do to keep from turning and running out of the house. "You're a smart boy and you're old enough now that I don't have to protect you with petty lies." He sighs, running a hand back through his snowy white hair, "Your father has a very rare disease that can't be treated by herbs found in the west coast. However, I know an apothecary in Lunette…it's a large market town to the north. He's a friend of mine and he keeps an assortment of dried herbs in his shop and more fresh herbs in his garden. If he doesn't have the herbs I need…"

I bite down on my bottom lip, knowing what would happen if this apothecary didn't have what he needed and I don't want to think about that right now. I know what Allen wants me to do but he would never ask out right. Few of us have ever left the village, just the merchants and children who've grown up and moved to bigger towns like Lunette or the Capital. This will be the first time I leave home or thought about leaving.

"Toviel would have me if he found out what I'm asking of you…but right now it's the only way. If you go to Lunette and get the herbs I need, I'll be able to make a potion for him and there's a good chance he'll be able to recover. He's a strong man; he doesn't want to be killed by a disease. Even now his body is trying to fight the disease…he just needs the right weapon to win." He catches me on the shoulder, squeezing gently, "I'm reluctant to ask…because Lunette is different from this village, very different from what you've come to expect from the world by living here. There are dangerous people walking the streets; bandits, cutthroats, thieves, and murderers—that's just the tip of the iceberg. I would go myself, I know how to handle people there but I need to stay and make sure Toviel's condition remains stable. I'll understand if you say no, Ivan, no one would blame you if you did and I'm sure your mother would be happier you don't go."

I smile bitterly, closing my eyes for a moment and pushing his hand from my shoulder, "I know she would worry but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if there was something I could do to help and I didn't just because of the dangers." I shake my head, "I never thought I would leave home…but there's so much I don't know about the world…this could be a chance for me to see more of it and try to understand a little. I'll leave in the morning.

"I think I should get some fresh air…please, excuse me." He nods as I bow and turn away, heading down the stairs and out the front door.

The sun is setting, sinking into the Fateh Gulf, the sky bursting into a vivid orange, seeming to change the whole mood of the little village. I slip my hands into my pockets, tilting my head back and taking a deep breath, leaning back against the side of the house.

Sheba is sitting on a large rock nearby, holding a bundle of picked flowers collected from one of the nearby fields. She looks tired, her eyes red and puffy and she keeps sighing, staring out at the horizon, watching the sun set.

With a sigh, I lean away from the wall, walking over to her, my boots barely making a sound on the grass. I pause when I reach her, sinking to the ground and looking forward, not sure what to say to her at first so I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, "Why don't you go inside?"

She jumps, dropping the flowers and pressing her hands to her chest, as if that will still her panicked heart, "You startled me, big brother." She frowns, glancing down at the flowers as she pulls her legs to her chest, "I don't know…Toviel isn't my father but as mayor, it's like he's father to the whole village…but he really is your father. I can only imagine what it would be like if Daddy got sick…I can't imagine what you're going through right now. It seems like a personal matter…and though I'm sad, I don't want to get in the way."

"Sheba…" I reach over, resting one hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "You're like a member of our family, you're always over…I doubt Father would object to you staying with Mom…she's going to need all the comfort she can get." I frown slightly, pausing for a moment and glancing away, not wanting to look at her, "Especially since I'm going to Lunette."

She pulls away suddenly, blinking at me in shock and surprise, her eyes almost accusing me of something, "You're leaving? Why?"

"Allen said there's an herbalist in Lunette that might be able to help make a potion to cure Father. I'm his son; I can't ask anyone else to go…it wouldn't be fair." I know she's making that face, the one where she puffs her cheeks and furrows her brows, thinking she'll get her way just by looking cute. She often forgets I'm the one who taught her how to use that.

"But…Daddy said Lunette is a bad place…and it's depressing, no one ever sings there…I can't even think about what Aolani would be like if no one sang here…I bet everyone there walks around with a frown on their face." She makes a frown, puffing her cheeks slightly and putting her hands on her hips.

I smile and laugh softly, shaking my head, "Well, we can sing for my father when he's better…once I get back. Sheba, this is really the only option left…I need your support now more than ever." I slip a hand back through my hair, tangling my fingers in the loose strands, "I know that he's old…and that he might not even live for another five years, disease or not…but I don't want him to suffer before…you know…"

"Ivan…"

I bow my head, pressing the heel of my hands against my eyes, "I just want to do everything I can to keep him alive for as long as possible. I know he wouldn't want to die this way…I still have a lot to learn from him." I lower my hands slowly and glance at her, "Do you think I'm handling this well?"

She blinks, tilting her head, staring at the village, watching some of the younger children playing in the town square before she answers, "You handle things pretty well, Ivan…I've known you for a long time and you've always been level-headed, but nothing serious happens here…this is the first tragedy we've met with…in our lifetime, anyway." She stands, smoothing her skirt, "If you're determined, no one is going to stop you from going to Lunette. Everyone would be really sad if Toviel died."

"But…?" I glance at her, raising an eyebrow.

She turns, frowning at me, "You're important too, Ivan. You may not have noticed it, because you're dense but you're a big part of our lives. If something bad happened to you or if you decide you like traveling, we'd miss you a lot. So you have to be careful while you're out there, okay?"

She steps over to me, leaning down and slipping her arms around my shoulders, "Just don't get too comfortable traveling…at least wait a couple of years before you decide to leave home."

I sigh, smiling softly and pressing my forehead against her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her back for a moment before grasping her arms gently and pushing her away, "You don't have anything to worry about. I like being here more than anywhere else."

"That's just because you've never left home before." She puffs her cheeks, folding her arms across her chest for a moment before she smiles, sitting down again, "I'll stay with your mother while you're gone so you don't have to worry about her too." She leans against me, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Thank you, Sheba…" I wait with her until the sky begins to shirt to a pale purple, the sun beginning to disappear along the horizon, "You should head home, it's getting dark."

She's too tired to protest like she usually would. She stands and stretches, mumbling a goodnight as she heads down the hill, pausing at the bottom and turning around, waving her arms in the air in a sudden burst of energy, "Remember to come back."

I shake my head, smiling softly and waving back to her, going inside when she finally started for home. With a sigh, I move past the flowers and head upstairs to my room.

Mother's been keeping a watchful vigil over Father, refusing to leave his side for anything and barely touching the food brought to her. We have to beg her before she'll eat even a little bit. If this continues, she might really wither away with him.

Outside the sky fades from a pale purple to a deeper one, early starts slowly pinpricking the velvety sky and warm light from fireplaces are flickering inside the many cottages, families gathering around them for dinner. Normally we would be doing the same, especially with Father back from the caravan.

I sigh, sitting on the cushioned windowsill, pushing the window open and lean back against a pillow, letting the cool night air flow into the room. I close my eyes, tilting my head back, resting it against the wall and humming softly. A lullaby I hadn't heard since I was little. Mother would sing it to me whenever I had a nightmare.

A peaceful quiet blankets the little house, the notes from the song almost a physical force, like a mother rocking her child to sleep. My body relaxes, the song soothing me better than any words of comfort ever could. I slip down the wall until my head hits the pillow, letting the wind carry the last note of the lullaby away.

Drums stir me from slumber and I sit up slowly, my head swimming. There's a bonfire in the square, large shadows dancing around the square, shooting across cottages. I can hear familiar voices singing loudly, it isn't the usually cheerful singing, but not completely sad at the same time.

Is it a festival? No one said anything about one. Why would they have one now?

A light tap comes at my door and it opens slowly creaks open, my mother appearing there with her hair down, dressed for an outing. She smiles at me gently and I sigh, smiling back at her. "I heard you singing, little nightingale."

She crosses the room, pushing my bangs away from my face, studying me for a long moment. Her eyes glitter in the firelight and she looks like she wants to say a million things but can't voice them. She finally sighs, glancing away, "Allen told me what you've planned to do…going to Lunette for your father." She sits down across from me, leaning against the opposite wall and glancing out the window, watching the villagers dancing, a faint smile teasing at the corners of her lips.

"When did you become so brave? It feels as if you were just a baby yesterday…crying at the top of your lungs, wanting someone…anyone to hear you…pay attention to you and love you. Now…you're already a strong young man…ready to leave home for your family without a moment's hesitation…"

I look away, frowning, my heart thumping hard against my chest, "I'm not brave…I'm scared out of my mind…I'm not ready for Dad to die…not yet, not like this. I'm just being selfish…maybe I'm just doing this so I won't be here when he—."

"Hush, Ivan. You're letting your emotions sweep you away." She rests a hand on my knee, "You've made your decision and you should stick to it. I don't want you to leave…I want you to stay here where it's safe…there's so much bad in the world and you're not ready to see it. Your father wanted to keep you here…but we both knew that you would want more from life than our little village could ever offer you…

"There's something we've been keeping from you…for so many, many years…but I'm not ready for you to know yet. Your father should be the one to tell you…" She sighs softly, shaking her head and looking at me, "Forget I said that for now…it's not important. Ivan, you would do this even if you weren't forcing yourself…and I don't believe that you are. I know you'd leave no matter what anyone tells you now."

"Mom…"

She smiles, taking my hand and standing, "Everyone has gotten together to throw you a farewell party, you can't let their hard work go to waste. But only for an hour, you need your rest for tomorrow." I smile softly; shaking my head and holding onto her hand, letting her lead me away like I'm still a small child. She's forcing herself for me; I have to keep my head held high for her at least.

The sun starts to rise over the hill, pale light creeping across the field until it reaches the little town, waking villagers one by one. A songbird lands in the nearby peach tree, singing loudly, rudely tearing me away from my dreams and I blink, slipping off my bed, reaching for the sheets, my fingertips brushing against them briefly before I hit the floor with a thud.

I groan, letting my arms slump to the floor. I don't even remember going to bed. The party lasted more than an hour. A lot of the villagers wanted to wish me luck, even Sheba was there, her sister following her around the square, insisting she go to sleep.

I sigh, staying on the floor with my feet hanging in the air. I blink, tilting my head back. The door is open, Mother standing there and smiling gently, holding her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. There are bags under her eyes, she must not have gone to sleep after the party last night but at least something can still make her laugh.

I turn over, sitting up and running a hand back through my hair. There's a bag sitting at her feet and her smile softens, "I have your things packed…and here's a map, just follow the path marked and it will lead your straight to Lunette—it's your father's personal map he made while exploring Mui when he was young…"

I stare at the bit of rolled parchment in her hands as if it's the most important thing in the world. A map that Father made…I'd seen it before, hanging framed in his study. She walks over to me, leaning down and pushing it into my hands, "He wanted you to have it, and even if he wanted you to stay here with us…he knew how curious you were…you were always pretending to go on adventures, exploring every nook and cranny of the village, always getting underfoot."

She laughs softly, "Who knows…you might even add things to the map…Mui is alive, it's always growing…and it will always continue to grow by the grace of the goddesses." She sighs, straightening and closing her eyes. When she speaks again, her voice is grave, "Ivan…there's something you need to remember while you're out there, whatever you do, do not sing."

"Why not…?"

She shakes her head, "It's too complicated to tell you now…I don't want you worrying about that as well…just get to Lunette and come home safe…" She smiles, "Get ready…you have to leave soon if you're going to cover a lot of ground before nightfall."

I stand, setting the map on the bed gently and crossing the room to the sink, washing my face. I can feel her eyes on me as I lean against the edge of the sink, droplets of water dripping from my hair. "Mom, is it really so dangerous out there?"

She sighs, hugging her arms and glancing out the window, "There are a lot of bad people out there…people who want what others have, people who just thrive on the pain and suffering of others…but there is still good out there too…I hope you meet kind people while you're out there." She turns, lifting the small pack from the ground, "There's everything that you're going to need in here. Allen also has a list of the herbs that he needs for your father, just give it to the apothecary when you arrive, he won't ask any questions after that."

I pull a clean shirt over my head, shrugging on an old jacket with patches on the elbows; Mother had to sow them on after I tore the jacket falling out a tree. I walk over and force a smile, rummaging through the pack to distract myself, trying to ignore my shaking hands.

I'm nervous and excited and nauseous, maybe more nervous than anything else. Thieves and murderers roaming the streets freely in Lunette and I have to go there alone with no idea just where this apothecary was.

A hand wraps around my wrist and Mother pulls me down, kissing my forehead, "You're going to be just fine. Just look like you know what you're doing and be careful who you talk to."

I smile, tilting my head and sighing, "Yes, Mom…"

-Continued in the Second Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Alex: That sucked. I totally wasn't in it.

*back-hands* Want to not be in it at all? *huffs* No, we all know I love Alex. Anyway, I have some useful links for the readers!

*bows*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finished up what I wanted to do of the second chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to break, but I thought it ended nicely. A lovely little cliffhanger-esque and we get to meet two very important characters in this chapter hohoho, I wonder who they could be.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun characters.

A bit of shounen-ai hints in this one, mostly eye contact and Ivan's overactive imagination.

Anywho, please read and review *bows*

Chapter 2:

Lunette is like nothing I've ever seen before; I couldn't even make this place up in my wildest imagination. Large stone buildings towering high above the dirt streets, thousands of different shop stands set against the buildings, merchants waving their wares at the people passing by, trying to get their attention and sell their goods. A man dressed in chain-mail with a heavy steel helmet stands guard at the front entrance, flashing me a friendly smile and waving me through as a horse-driven cart rolls noisily past.

It's dusty and loud…but there's a strange charm to it.

The smell of freshly baked bread fills the streets, food stands lining the nearby alley, one of the owners handing a little girl a strange dessert while her father pays for it, ruffling the girl's hair as she eats happily.

There's so much to see, so many different people, different accents that I've never heard before. It's so much to take in; I almost forget why I came here in the first place. I stand to the side, letting large wagons and carts roll past as I reach into my pack, taking out the list of herbs and turn it over, grinning slightly. Allen had drawn a small map on the back of the paper, indicating where to go to get to the store. It takes a couple of minutes but I manage to decipher his sloppy handwriting and start down the main street again.

I run my sleeve across my forehead, wiping away the sweat before it can get into my eyes, pausing as I glance down at the map and pausing, turning down a darkened alleyway, the noise from the populated areas of the town muffled by the surrounding buildings. Narrow doors line either side of the alley but there's only one painted green with a potion bottle engraved on a wooden sign hanging over the doorway; just as Allen had described on the back of the paper.

I open the door, the smell of strong herbs rushing through the open door along with cool, damp air, a welcomed escape from the thick summer air outside. A bell tinkles somewhere in the back when the door opens and a scratchy voice calls back to me, "I'll be with you in a minute, excuse the wait."

I jump, turning quickly and almost knocking over a large potted plant, "O-oh, don't worry about it, please take your time." I clutch the note tightly in my hand, looking around the darkened room, the windows painted black to block out the sunlight. Strange large herbs grow all around the wide room, lush leaves reaching towards the ceiling. There are some familiar plants here that grow in the fields around Aolani but the rest of the herbs in the room I've never seen before and can't begin to imagine what they could be used to cure.

A middle-aged man wearing thick glasses enters from a door hidden behind some of the larger plants in the back of the shop. He slowly approaches, watching me with an appraising eye, smoking an old fashion pipe; he walks over and frowns as he pulls the pipe from his mouth. "You're not from around here…how do you know about my shop?"

I bow, thrusting the crumpled note out quickly, hoping that would be enough of an explanation for the strange man, but maybe that would be hoping for too much. Allen didn't write a note to the man, just a list of what he needed.

I swallow hard past the lump forming in my throat, balling my hands tightly at my sides, the air becoming unbearable. He doesn't say anything for a long moment and I slowly rise, opening my eyes cautiously, blinking at the man's shoes.

"This is Allen's handwriting…who ever's sick in your village is very ill…" He sighed, putting the pipe back in his mouth and taking a long puff, running a hand back through his grey speckled hair, "Wait here and don't touch anything, I'll get the herbs." He disappears into the back and I blink, my heart pounding in my ears, my head spinning.

It…worked. I can go home and…

He returns after a few minutes, the herbs gingerly wrapped in a cloth. I search through the pack for the money and count it out loud for him, bowing again. There's a sad smile on his face as I straighten again, blinking at him. "Allen is the best doctor around these parts; he'll be able to help you for sure. Be careful going home, you don't want to take too long getting those back to your village."

"T-thank you, sir." I bow to him again and turn on my heel, hurrying out, and a harsh gust of wind picking up dirt from the streets, blocking my view as I step out. I lift my arm to shield my eyes from the sand and stumble, spotting a strange figure coming down the alley at the last minute, slamming into him and falling back. I start to wave my arms to regain my balance but clutch the herbs to my chest, starting to go down but the stranger reaches out, grasping my arms and pulling me steady.

I bow and start to apologize, looking up and the words die in my throat. It's as if someone called out for the world to stop and it obeyed. The noise from the rest of the town is still a hushed whisper in the dark alley but the harsh wind clams to a gentle breeze, rustling hair and fabric as if in slow motion. It's like a dream; none of it seems real at all.

I swallow nervously, studying the man's face while knowing it's rude to stare but I can't help myself. His eyes are pale blue, more pure than the sky on a clear day, with a vast knowledge that didn't fit the man's obvious youth. His body is strong and healthy and what little of his skin that isn't hidden by cloth is tanned and unmarred.

A pale yellow scarf hides the lower half of his face, wrapping around and lying across his shoulders, draping down his back. There's a scarred violin case resting comfortably against his back and I can't help but smile brightly.

If there's someone like this man carrying around a beloved violin, Lunette can't be such a terrible place.

"Be more careful." He whispers softly, still holding my arm. His voice. It's like nothing I've heard before. Smooth, deep and gentle and though his words could have been harsh coming from anyone else, they're kind leaving his hidden mouth and I feel my cheeks start to warm.

I break away from him quickly and bow to him again, "I'm sorry for running into you…thank you for catching me. G-good bye." I smile at him and run past him, humming cheerfully as I run out the alley, not aware that his eyes are still on me.

I reach the top of a steep hill, Aolani finally coming into view as the sun sets in the distance, the sky a brilliant crimson. The village looks like a miniature this far away but everything looks just as I left it, pillars of smoke rising into the air from the chimneys. I smile brightly, starting to run, wanting to see Mother and everyone.

As the village gets closer, I stop in the middle of field, breathing hard from running. The smoke isn't just coming from the chimneys; it's rising from entire houses, thick and dark, blackening the sky. My hearts starts to race faster and I start to run, stumbling and almost falling to the ground but I regain my balance, running harder.

The village has been burned down, the fire out now, pale puffs of smoke still stretching up from ashen remains of once beloved homes. Familiar faces covered in black ask stand before the remains of their houses, searching for survivors and looking for things to salvage from the rubble.

"Ivan? You're back…" Lily starts towards me but I keep going, running straight for home, ignoring her as she tries to call to me.

The stairs engraved into the side of the hill never seemed so long and I struggle to catch my breath once I reach the top, slumping over and staring at the ground, not wanting to see what's become of my home. With a deep breath, I look up slowly and my heart stops, the pack sliding off my shoulder and dropping to the ground.

All that remains of the house I grew up in is charred stone and crumbling wood, no picture frames or furniture…there's nothing left to indicate it was once a house. There's nothing personal left.

Some of the villagers stand around the front yard, whispering to each other hurriedly with worried expression on their darkened faces. I start forward and one of the villagers standing nearby glances back, gasping, "I-Ivan…" Everyone falls silent, turning to me and parting, revealing Allen kneeling on the ground in front of a woman.

Mother.

I run over, kneeling down next to him, "W-what happened…?"

Allen starts, glancing at him, looking surprised at first but then his face softens, "Ivan…" He shakes his head slowly, "She has burns on her body…but she should be fine after she rests…I don't know what happened, though. I was out gathering more herbs last night, your mother stayed behind to look after your father with Sheba. When I returned, the village was on fire…"

I look around, my heart starting to pound again, feeling dizzy, "Where's my dad? And Sheba?" I didn't see her with Lily…

Allen continues to watch Mother's motionless body, pretending not to hear me and I feel my fear sink down slowly, anger creeping in its place. I narrow my eyes at him, standing and spinning on my heel. If he won't tell me, I'll look for them myself.

Before I can take a step, he grabs my arm and pulls me down, "Your mother might have seen something…wait for her to wake up before you do anything. You know, she wouldn't be able to take it if you're not here when she wakes."

I glare at him, biting down on my bottom lip and nodding, turning away and swallowing, fighting against the tears burning in my eyes. How could this have happened? Nothing bad ever happens here…first Father gets sick and now someone burns down the village…then Father and Sheba go missing…

I return to my pack, the villagers going to inspect their houses once Allen assures them that Mother will be fine in a couple of days. I rummage through my pack, pulling out the bundle of herbs and tossing them into Allen's lap, "I got them for you."

He looks down at the package and sighs, putting them into his bag and shaking his head, "Thank you…I'm sorry you had to come back to this, Ivan…" He sighs, "Come, the Inn is still standing, and your mother can rest there safely and comfortably."

Anna, the innkeeper's wife, a kindly old woman, sits me down in the dining area once we arrive at the Inn, "Let Allen look after your mother, you just came home after a long trip, you still have to experience a proper welcome home…you're been through too much already." She smiles gently, "If you keep pushing yourself, Ivan, you're going to get sick and Allen has enough to take care of without having to look after you as well."

I nod silently, staring down at the table, hearing her sigh and she turns away, disappearing into the kitchen. Father and Sheba are missing…if they weren't killed in the fire, it means someone took them. If Sheba managed to run away, she would have come back by now, she wouldn't make her sister worry for this long. But why would someone take them? Our village is peaceful, few people know about it and the ones that do are good people, people who wouldn't think about harming others.

I rest my elbows on the table, dropping my head into my hands. If I had known this would happen…

I shake the thoughts from my head. It's done now, there's no turning back or lamenting what's already happen…the only thing left is to keep pushing forward and try to make things right. To try to find Father before it's too late to help him.

Anna returns, setting a plate of food down in front of me, smiling brightly, "You should eat, Ivan. Honestly, I don't know how you can keep so skinny with Brier cooking for you all the time." I smile sadly, thanking her for the food and starting to eat, not realizing just how hungry I am until I take a bite, wolfing the food down quickly and sighing, thanking her again as she takes the plate away, laughing softly.

Three days have passed since I returned from Lunette and the villagers are slowly repairing their homes, salvaging what they can and cleaning up what they can't. Mother is still sleeping, her arms and neck wrapped in bandages while her skin heals. Allen checks on her everyday and keeps assuring me that she'll wake soon. I don't doubt him…I just wish she would wake up and console me like she always does.

I sit in the chair next to her, taking her hand and resting my head on the edge of the bed watch her sleeping face, her hair's a little shorter, charred from the fire but nothing too serious. I sigh, closing my eyes and tightening my grip on her hand slightly, trying to sleep.

The inn creaks around me, voices coming from the hall, everything too active for me to fall asleep right away. It's thirty minutes before I start to fall asleep and just as I do, I feel her hand twitch in my grasp and I open my eyes, lifting my head slowly. Her hazel eyes are blurry with sleep but she's smiling at me gently, "Ivan…you're home…I'm so glad you made it back safely."

"Mom…" I stand, leaning down and hugging her, "I was so worried…I thought…"

"Shh…that imagination of yours can be a harmful thing, Ivan, if it leads you to bad thoughts." She wraps her arms around me and rubs comforting circles on my back. I cling to her, trying my best not to hold on too tightly, worried about her burns.

The door opens behind us but I stay where I am, pressing my face against the pillow, not wanting Mother to see me cry. "Brier…you're awake…how do you feel?" It's Allen, coming to reapply herbal salve to the burns and change her bandages.

I pull away slowly, standing back to let him closer. Mother smiles softly, trying to sit up and lean back against the headboard. "The burns are still a little painful but the herbal rub is helping a lot, thank you, Allen."

Allen nods to me, setting down his bag and starting to unravel the bandages. Mother is quiet through most of the process but I can see that she's lost in her thoughts, the soft smile on her face sometimes fading.

I tilt my head, "Mom…no one can find Sheba and Dad…" She turns to me, puzzled at first but then tears well in her eyes, running down her cheeks and she presses her hands to her mouth. "M-Mom?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, "Sheba was sleeping in the guest room…and…

"I had fallen asleep in our bedroom but a loud noise from downstairs woke me and when I sat up, I discovered that Toviel wasn't in the bed. I was happy, he had recovered somehow so I ran downstairs, thinking he'd gone to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Sheba was standing in the stairway. She looked feverous…staring towards the door so I went to her. She wouldn't speak at first but then she clung to me, starting to cry and pointed towards the front door.

"Toviel was standing outside…he looked as if he'd regained his strength…I wanted to run to him but Sheba wouldn't let go of me…and then I saw the man standing in front of your father. He looked…demented. He was tall and handsome, so much like your father when he was younger. He was dressed in imperial robes, a sword hanging loosely at his side…

"He wanted Sheba…so Toviel asked him to leave and that there was nothing here for him. The man wouldn't leave…there were men with him, so many men…he motioned one to his side. He lit a torch and hundreds of others followed, the crimson flames lighting up the entire village. He said he would burn down the village if Sheba didn't come willingly.

"Toviel tried to fight him but…but…I went to help him but…I don't know what happened after that…just that that man took them…both of them…"

Allen leans back, finishing the bandages and frowning, "Why would someone from the Capital want Toviel?" He shakes his head, "It doesn't make sense…how they could have known about Aolani…It's a better kept secret then…" He stops himself and shakes his head again.

He sighs, standing slowly and gathering his supplies back into his bag, "I'll let your rest, Brier." He nods to me and leaves the room, closing the door behind him gently. I turn, staring at the door, listening to his heavy footsteps fading as the man heads down the hall.

"Ivan…how was Lunette?" Mother asks, smiling softly and holding her hand out to me.

I try to smile as I walk over to the bed, sitting down and taking her hand, "It was amazing…but it's really good to be home…well…" I look at the floor, biting down on my bottom lip, "Mom…why's all this happening? Why would someone kidnap Dad and Sheba? Someone from the Capital…they're not even supposed to know about us…"

"Ivan…" She sighs, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "Your father…is a very brave man and he's helped a lot of people during his travels…people that have made enemies of the Emperor and the government. That man might want him to get to those people…and he might have taken Sheba to make sure your father cooperates with him…they could have followed Toviel after his last trip and have been waiting to make a move."

I shift, staring at the floor and clinging to her hand as if it were the only thing holding me to everything I know. Maybe it is. Too much has happened, too many terrible things—I can't say 'at least everyone is safe' because everyone isn't safe.

Father could be hundreds of miles away by now; still too sick to do anything—it was a miracle he was able to move when those soldiers came from the Capital. At least Sheba is with him but they're both in danger and there's no one who can go after them. There's no one to save them…

I tighten my grip on her hands, taking a deep breath, "I…want to go after them…after Sheba and Dad." She looks at me, the hurt in her eyes cutting through me like a knife.

"But you just got back…and you've only been to Lunette…you don't know about the other towns and villages and there are wild animals that could eat you whole. It's so very far to the Capital, you could get lost…and it's dangerous out there…you don't know how to protect yourself." She clutches my hand between hers and I smile weakly, "Ivan…you're still so young…I can't ask you to do this."

"No one has to ask me, Mom…there's no one else that can and there's no one else who wants to do this more. Sheba's sisters can't go…though I'm sure Lily would scare those soldiers off." She laughs in spite of the tears wetting her eyes. "Her brothers are at the Capital, we can't reach them. There's no one else, Mom. I'm the only one who can go. I have to go…they have to know that someone's going to help them…" I watch her for a long moment, hating myself for saying this to her, hating to leave her again. "I'll stay if you tell me to…"

She bows her head and closes her eyes, tears falling from her eyes and onto her lap, "Don't say it like that…if I make you stay, you'll blame yourself and me for not letting you help…" She pulls me into a hug, "I just…don't want to end up losing you too."

She sighs, pulling back and giving me a stern look, "Just be careful and follow your father's map…I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you."

"I'll be careful, I promise…" I hug her, resting my forehead on her shoulder, "I'll come back with them."

I didn't think I would have to leave so soon after returning but I have my bag packed before noon and stand at the gate, some of the villagers gathering around to see me off. Mother's still too weak so we said our goodbyes at the inn.

Allen walks up to me, pushing a bottle of purple liquid into my hand, "When you see your father, give that to him right away." I smile at the little bottle and nod, slipping it into the smallest pocket on the side of my pack.

"Thank you, Allen. Are you planning to stay in the village for a while?"

"Yes, at least until I get another call and have to leave but I'll return if I do. I want to make sure your mother's burns don't become infected and I'd like to help rebuild the village." He smiles at me gently, "And I'll need to check Toviel's condition once you bring him back." I smile, grateful for his confidence in me.

Allen steps back as Lily draws near and pulls me into a comforting hug. It catches me off guard but I relax, returning the motion. "Ivan…I'm happy that someone is going to save my baby sister but don't get yourself hurt in the process, okay?" She pulls back smiling through tears as she holds me by the arms, fixing my jacket and then my hair, "Stay safe, don't talk to strangers and don't steal anything, okay?"

I roll my eyes playfully, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Lily…and by the way, it was Sheba who took the pie you had cooling on the windowsill."

"Ah! That little brat, she blamed you and I believed her." She tries to smile but it fades quickly and she sighs, ruffling my hair and hugging me again. I start to pat her back when she whispers softly in my ear, "Please bring her home, Ivan…"

"I will…" One of her younger sisters comes up and takes her gently by the arm, smiling.

"Don't worry, Lily, we can leave Sheba to Ivan." Lily nods and pulls away, standing with the rest of the villagers.

I turn, smiling around at the villagers and bowing, raising and stepping down the path as they call after me. "Be careful, Ivan!"

"Bring them back!"

Lily calls after me, "Don't step in poison ivy!"

Around sunset, a wide expanse of forest grows up around the path before me, blocking the way. The name of the map reads Demani Forest and it looks too large to simply pass around. A trip through the forest would be a nice change from the monotony of the plains. Everything outside the towns seems so dull and lifeless; I haven't come across one wild animal or seen a bird soar across the cloudless sky. Out here, only the wind seems to talk back and even it is short on words.

Still, hesitation clutches at my hand like a frightened child and holds me back. The pack within the forest could be hidden under a thick blanket of fallen leaves and I could lose my way without even the sun to guide me. There could be dangerous animals waiting for a fool-hardy traveler to venture in alone and defenseless.

There could be poison ivy.

I laugh to myself, Lily's voice sounding strange in my head. I don't have time to worry about what dangers await—the men who took Sheba and Father have a good three days ahead of me.

I gather what courage I have left and step into the forest.

The difference is immediate and absolute, like dunking your head into water. The wind from the plains dies on the trees, leaving the forest silent and calm. The crimson of the sun is muted by the thick leaves overhead, furthering the feeling of underwater.

A few leaves have fallen onto the path but it's still visible, deep grooves sunk into the path by a heavy wagon that must have passed through recently—it could even be from the men that attacked our village. New determination fuels me as I start down the path, pale leaves floating down to me from the treetops.

There's something mysterious about the forest, like a powerful force that can't be explained. I can feel eyes all around me but at the same time, I don't feel anything malicious. It's as if the force wants to protect me. I laugh aloud at the thought, mostly to keep the silence from burning my ears.

Slowly, night creeps up on the little forest and it becomes nearly impossible to see. There's still much of the forest that needs to be traveled but without any light to show the path, I'm blind.

I stand still, holding my breath while the darkness engulfs me, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the night. Clusters of shapes appear out of the darkness and I hear something new—rushing water. It's the only sound other than my breathing, even at night there isn't a whisper of life. The silence is more frightening than the thought of there being wild animals.

Clutching at my pack, I listen for the water again. It's still there, not a product of my vivid imagination. I follow the sound until I reach a small clearing, moonlight pouring down into a nearly perfect circle, beads of silver glinting on the grass—dew already forming on the ground.

The stream is louder now, silence melting away, replaced by a calming trickle of water over river rocks. Exhaustion grips me suddenly and I drop my pack on a raised tree root, sinking to the ground and falling back against the tree, falling asleep before my head reaches the trunk.

I stir, still half-asleep, nearby bushes rustling. My heart starts to pound from irrational fear, my entire body feeling like a lead weight. Instinctively, I shrink back into the shadows of the trees, hoping that alone would be enough to hide me and the sleepy fog surrounding my brain gradually lifting, rational thought returning.

The bushes rustle again and I hold my breath as a million different possibilities play out in my mind. None of them pleasant.

One by one, scruffy, travel-worn men step out from the shadows all around me, the clearing suddenly filled with them. They're dressed like bandits, some wearing bandanas around their heads, their hair frazzled and dirty, rolled in thick locks. Daggers and swords hang from their weather beaten leather belts along with pouches for money.

Each one seems to be a different height but they all tower above me, everyone smirking, the motion sending a sickening chill down my spine.

A tall, scrawny man standing in the middle of the group tilts his head back and lets out a laugh, a scratchy sound like sandpaper over rocks. "Well boys, looks 'et what we have here. A pretty little sheep strayed too far from its flock."

The men laugh collectively and I cringe, fear freezing the rest of my body to the spot. They must be bandits…but I have nothing that would be of value to them. I could see that trying to reason with them wouldn't do any good though.

One of the burlier ones suddenly leans down and grabs my collar, lifting me off the ground as if I didn't weight a thing. He sets me down roughly in the middle of the group and I brace myself, knowing I can't do anything else.

The men laugh and one behind me grabs my sleeve, tugging me back against him, pulling out a knife quicker than I can see and presses it to my neck, laughing darkly next to my ear. "You're either very brave or very stupid. No one travels alone these days, not unless you're one of the Bard's boys. If you're one of his…the Emperor would be willing to pay a lot for you."

The leader nods and the man releases me, spinning me around and pushing me away roughly. I stumble back, stopping myself before I fall into the creek. They laugh again, their hands resting on the hilts of their knives, ready to draw their weapons at a seconds notice.

My heart pounds, blood rushing through my body, pounding in my ears. I feel sick and unsteady. I want to run but I know I wouldn't get far. I take a step back but as I do, I feel a hand on my back, my blood going cold. I start to turn but a soft voice whispers in my ear, "Relax and cover your ears." I blink, staring at the bandits as I slowly lift my hands to my ears.

The men frown, looking past me, their voices muffled by my hands. "Who the hell are you?" There's movement next to me and a tall man garbed in pale blue and white walks into the clearing, a wooden harp cradled in his arms. He doesn't speak again, standing between me and the men, pulling his hand back and gently plucking at the strings.

The bandits' eyes grow wide in horror but they turn glassy and dazed as their arms fall limp at their sides. As the mysterious man continues to strum at his harp, the bandits turn away one by one and return to the thick shadows of the forest.

Minutes pass before the man lowers his harp to his side, the instrument resting there gently, hanging by an elegant band wrapped around the man's torso. He turns around and smiles at me, reaching out and touching my wrists gently and I drop my arms to my sides, blinking up at him as he speaks again. "Are you all right?"

-Continued in the Third Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Alex: Yes, my big entrance, I'm awesome.

Yeah, Alex, a bag of awesome. Thank you for reading *bows* Please look forward to the third chapter. *crosses fingers and shakes head*

Isaac&Ivan: *drinking tea in the corner*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah, chapter three. It's short. There wasn't much to do for this chapter...Thank you so much for the reviews. Mmm we find out the name of the "mystery" man who saved Ivan in this chapter.

Warning: Shounen-ai later in the story

Please read and review -bows-

Chapter 3:

His eyes are a brilliant blue, clear and bright like the ocean washing up along the shore. His hair is a similar shade, flowing like spun silk, framing his handsome face, pale in the moonlight. He hasn't stopped smiling since he turned around but it's gentle, sincere smile. "Those were some of the goons that like to travel around this side of Mui. They're just petty thugs, they've never used those knifes they carry around, I doubt they know how to use them."

His mannerisms and tone of voice seem to suggest what he says is true but his eyes seem like they want to scream out that I barely got out of there alive.

"Thanks for…what did you do exactly? They looked possessed…" He blinks, the smile fading for the first time since he turned around.

He rubs the back of his neck, shuffling his feet. "You really don't know?" I shake my head and he sighs, "It's too late and we should discuss such things in the open. There's a little village on the edge of the forest where we can speak freely. But before that, we should handle introductions. My name's Alex."

"…I'm Ivan."

He smiles again, motioning towards the pack, "Now that that's been taken care of, we should head to the village. I assure you that I am trustworthy." He holds his coat open, "See, I'm not carrying any weapons."

I wave my hands quickly, "N-no, I don't want to seem ungrateful, it's just…a little overwhelming." He blinks at me and moves forwards as I sway. I…

"Ivan…? Ivan!" He blurs before me as I fall back, the last thing I see is the moon hanging low in the sky, the light suddenly so bright it's almost blinding.

The afternoon sun pours in through an open window, a warm breeze playing with the curtain. A thick quilted comforter is pulled up to my chin but it isn't suffocating even in the middle of the day. It's a cozy room, much like the rooms at the inn. For a moment, I thought I was still home.

But it wouldn't be home without Dad.

I climb out of bed and move over to the window, the details of my memory still hazy; the forest and bandit…and a strange man with a harp.

There's a knock at the door and I turn around, getting a better look at the room. It's small, decorated in pale blues and greens, the curtains thin and lacy. Painted landscapes are framed on the wooden walls, a vase of dried flowers set out on the far bedside table, a plain lamp resting on the nearest one. My pack waits patiently on a chair in the corner of the room along with a mysterious bag, a roll of parchment sticking out from one of the pockets. It's similar to the ones we use writing traditional music back home.

Another light knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts, "C-come in!"

The door opens and the man from last night steps in, smiling, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better but you should take it easy, you've been through an ordeal. We're in the village I mentioned to you last night; this is the mayor's house." He closes the door behind him and I notice that the harp is resting against his back, wrapped in the cloth he was wearing around his shoulders. "This is a safe place, it's small but the villagers keep to themselves and the mayor is a good friend of mine."

I force a smile, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, "You've already done so much for me and we just met…I never expected to meet someone like you out here."

He sighs, moving over to the open window and leaning against the wall, watching the villagers outside. "Mui isn't what it once was; it hasn't been since the old king died. The Emperor is a cold, heartless shell of a man."

"The Emperor? From the Capital?"

He nods, squinting as the sun got into his eyes, the wind pushing his hair back, "Some places are beyond his reach still but given time, I'm sure he'll find a way around that, the number of people who oppose him is dwindling." He shakes his head, smiling at me, "I didn't come up here to give a speech on the Emperor. No one travels alone, not unless they have the means to protect themselves and the courage to use them against people. You're young, but I was younger when I left home. However, I don't see a weapon on you and you froze when those bandits cornered you. So, what's driven you away from home and all by yourself?"

I shift, glancing down at the ground and rubbing the back of my neck. He saved my life and carried me to a safe place; he doesn't seem like a bad person. I guess I can trust him with a little bit.

"Soldiers dressed in imperial robes attacked my village a few days ago; they took my father and my friend and left as quickly as they came. I couldn't ask anyone to come with me…everyone had families to take care of and homes to rebuild." He's still looking outside as I glance up but his eyes are steady, not focused on anything out there. "Maybe it's too late. My father's very ill…but I promised my mother…"

He turns slowly, facing me, "Imperial robes? The Emperor wouldn't send his soldiers out here unless he was planning on starting a war. He likes to keep his men close but mercenaries are a different matter. He often hires them from surrounding countries to do his dirty work and make sure people don't step too far out of line. There's an encampment where the mercenaries keep their captives, it's a good distance from this village but with a group and prisoners, I doubt they will make good time. Going there would be our best bet."

I start to nod but catch what he said, "Our? You're going too?"

He closes his eyes, sitting back on the windowsill, "I remember being your age, traveling alone…it was different back then…now traveling alone means you're really alone. I wouldn't feel right, telling you about the encampment and leaving it at that." He tilts his head back, leaning out the window slightly, "Besides, we're headed in the same direction; it'll be safer for both of us if we travel together."

He smiles at me, "What do you say, Ivan? I'm tougher than I look and I can keep up the conversation, it's much better than talking to yourself." He stands, his eyes darkening for a moment as his smile fades, "You have your secrets and I have mine and its better it stays that way but I'm confident that I can help you."

I shift on the bed, frowning at my feet. He doesn't seem like a bad person but at the same time, I'm sure that what I'm seeing of his is just the surface. "You're sure that those soldiers will be taking my father to this encampment?"

He nods, "I would show you if I had one but I travel so much, I don't have use for one anymore."

"I have one in my pack." I remove it from its compartment and hold it up to him. After a moment, he points to an empty plot near Tuari Plains.

"They're on the outskirts of the plains, close to the Capital but far enough they can be deployed to the surrounding villages at a moment's notice." He glances at me suddenly, realization lighting up his eyes. "You're Toviel's son, aren't you?"

I blink at him in shock. No one's ever connected me to my father just by looks. "How did you…?"

He gestures to the map, "This is Toviel's script, he writes in the old Runes still. Few people know it or even remember it. Your father came to my village one year while I was still young and the Village Elder taught him the Runes." He smiles, shaking his head, "A good ten years passed before I saw him again. He bragged about his adorable little boy, though I had forgotten the name he told me. You look much the way he described; you're the first person that I've met with violet eyes. I should have known right away who you were."

Everyone must know Dad…even this man does but Father never mentioned the people he met while traveling. He always seemed so happy to just be home…

He frowns suddenly, pressing his knuckle to his chin, lost in thought. I blink, moving back to my pack and tucking the map away. There's a knock at the door but the man doesn't seem to hear it, standing in the same position with his head bowed. "Come in!"

The door opens and a middle-aged woman comes bustling in, blinking and smiling, walking over to me and squishing my cheeks together, "You're absolutely adorable!" She tugs slightly, almost painfully, "Alex was never this cute when he was your age, too busy growing up."

She releases me and I back away, rubbing my cheeks gingerly as she rounds on the tall man still lost in thought, "Alex. Alex!"

He jumps, looking at her with sincere surprise, "Susan, when did you get here?" She lets out a frustrated sigh and turns away, smiling at me again.

"Breakfast is ready; you should eat up while it's still hot." She starts out the room slowly, expecting us to follow. Alex smiles, nodding and I follow the woman out into a wide hall; decorate with more paintings of landscapes and vases of dried flowers. "Alex, the supplies you requested are in the living room. You'll most likely be preparing to leave after lunch."

He laughs, "If my companion feels up to travel. Provided the weather holds, we should be able to make good time."

She sits us at a table in the large kitchen, serving us more than enough food, the plate disappearing as she piles on the steaming food. My stomach lets out a low grumble at the smell and I thank her, digging in quickly.

She smiles, laughing gently as she turns, putting away the clean dishes. Alex eats silently, glancing out the window, lost in thought again. "Will you two be traveling together now? Alex looks like he has his head in the clouds but he's one of the people who protect Mui from the government."

Alex blinks, turning to him and giving her a stern look, shaking his head, "He doesn't need to hear about that, Susan. It's dangerous that you even know that. Besides, there has to be at least a few people who still know what this continent was founded for…and are willing to fight to return it to what it used to be." I watch them, a mouthful of food in my mouth, too confused to chew. There's something going on that Alex doesn't want me to know about, maybe because my father didn't want me to know. Or maybe he's wanted by the government.

He glances at me, smiling softly, "Did you get enough to eat? I'm a tough person to travel with; I tend to forget to stop to eat if I'm really into the scenery, so you should make sure to eat plenty now."

"And don't be afraid to smack him and tell him you need a break, Alex rarely travels with people and when he does, they're just as stubborn as he is." Alex gives her a look before smiling, sighing softly and standing, carrying his plate over to her. They speak to each other quietly, their voices muffled as they reach me and I turn away quickly, busying myself with the food left on the plate.

Alex glances back at me, "Are you finished? I'll take your plate."

I blink, standing up quickly and walking over to him, "I can wash it…"

He shakes his head, "You should get ready, we need to head out soon. Just gather your things and leave them next to the door." He smiles, taking the plate from me and setting it in the sink. I watch the two of them for a moment before sighing and hurrying to the room.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and glance around the room to make sure I didn't forget anything before heading back down the stairs. I pause in the middle, kneeling down, Susan and Alex's voices drifting in from the kitchen.

"So, Mary is in charge right now?" Susan asks a hint of mild worry in her gentle voice. Alex sighs and there's the sound of plates clicking together.

"Yes…Robin is already on his way back, so she won't be by herself for long. He had business in this part of the continent, lately; he's been worried about those two so he hasn't been leaving headquarters much. This is the first time he's been out since last year."

"What do you think about them, Alex…? You're a good judge of character, you should know better than anyone else."

Alex sighs again, "I trust Robin's judgment…" He pauses, whispering something to her gently before raising his voice, "Ivan, are you ready?"

I press my hand to my mouth as I squeak, almost stumbling down the rest of the stairs in my hurry, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck. He smiles from the doorway, shaking his head and glancing back at the woman, "Thank you for your hospitality, Susan. If you ever run into any trouble…"

She smiles, kissing his cheek, "Of course, you worry too much, Alex." She smiles more, walking over to me and hugging me suddenly, kissing my forehead, "Take care of yourself, Ivan. Be sure to visit again when you come back this way."

I smile softly, bowing my head and nodding, "T-thank you…" Alex smiles, leaning down and slipping his bag over his shoulder, holding the door open and waiting for me. I hurry over to him, bowing to the woman before following Alex out.

The air outside is warm and fresh, without a hint of the salty air that's always present back home. It isn't terrible, just unfamiliar. Villagers move through the wide streets, greeting each other cheerfully, smiling and waving to Alex as we walk past.

He glances back to me, "We shouldn't have too much trouble along the way…but getting into the encampment might take some doing."

"It's okay…I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He frowns slightly, sighing and turning away, running his hand back through his hair.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

-Continued in the Fourth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

mmm short chapters make me sad. Please look forward to the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: another short chapter. ugh. midterms are coming up and work is pwning my lazy bum.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I knew the links were broken...but I didn't think anyone was too bothered looking at the doodles but here they are~  
deviantart .com/art/Mui-Character-Sketch-Ivan-138525338  
deviantart .com/art/Mui-Ivan-Character-Design-136446126  
deviantart .com/art/Mui-Isaac-Character-Design-136446527  
deviantart .com/art/Map-of-Mui-136446840

Warning: Shounen-ai eventually.

I hope I can make the next chapter a bit longer...but I saw an opening for a close to this chapter and pounced it. Trying to crank out one chapter per week to make up for my lack of writing recently...and working on a ton of other stories on top of this.

Anyway, please read and review!

Chapter 4:

It's been a week since I met Alex in Demani Forest and though I had my misgivings about the man at first, he's quickly become a close friend. He has a lot to say, it's easier to mention the things that he doesn't want to talk about than taking all day to think about the things that he does. He bottles up in seconds if I ask him about his home. It's almost as if he's ashamed…either of it or himself, maybe it's a little bit of both.

After that, he barely speaks no matter how I try to bring up different subjects. Maybe there's bad blood between him as his village or it could have been burned down by the government for some reason. It would explain his determination to help me…maybe he's gone through the same thing.

Though, his dark moods put a damper in the journey, I quickly learn not to bring up things about his hometown and he slowly recovers, returning to his more cheerful mood, telling me about the continent.

"There's amazing things all around, you don't have to go to places like the Capital or big towns like Lunette…you just lose the wonder in the crowd." He smiles brightly, pulling me over to a patch of trees, lowering his voice as he pushes some bushes back, revealing a small nest hidden at the base of the tree. Three tiny birds sat in the nest; mouths wide open, letting out a series of rapid chirps that seemed to blend in together.

I blink, leaning into the bush to get a closer look at them, "Where's their mother?"

He chuckles softly, still smiling at them as he knees down, "No doubt nearby, gathering food for them."

I shake my head, for some reason I can't take my eyes off them, "I didn't think there were any birds out here…I haven't seen any since I left home." I glance over at him, his smile fading and he frowns at the birds, furrowing his brow slightly.

"That's because they know the dangers of staying out in the open. Hunters set traps around the continent, specifically designed to catch songbirds…once they catch some, they take them back to places like Lunette and sell them for as much as they can. Rich people keep them as pets, leaving them in small cages, hoping they will sing for them…" He sighs, leaning back and letting go of the bushes, the nest going back into hiding. "The birds are smart though, they've migrated to the west where the hunters only go after they've caught more birds…once the hunters are there, they don't have traps left to catch anything else."

"That's so…terrible…why isn't anyone doing something to stop them?"

He started to walk down the path and I hurry after him, glancing back at the trees. "People do try to stop them…it's just, they don't have enough influence to do any good. Besides, the Emperor protects the hunters from such influence…and punishes anyone thoroughly for speaking up." I bite down on my bottom lip, trying not to think about what the punishment could possibly be.

A dark structure looms ahead in the distance, awkwardly outlined by a field of multicolored flowers spreading out behind it as far as the eye could see. Strange lights flicker on the top of the structure, on and off, on and off. I pause in the middle of the road, the building still far off, entranced by the lights.

Alex stops a little ahead of me, turning back to look at me before glancing back at the building, folding his arms across his chest, "That's the encampment…I'm sure the technology is new to you…it's nothing like the Capital…but it's very different from the villages back west." He frowns, staring at the building hard, his eyes darkening, "Are you ready? We'll have to sneak around once we get inside…I don't know how many soldiers going to be there."

"Do you really think…my father is in there?"

He sighs, slipping the cloth from around his harp, starting down the dirt path again, his heels picking up loose dirt as he plucked at the glistening strings absently. I blink, about to ask him why he was playing but he looked distracted. I hurried after him quickly.

I stand back a little ways as he walks straight up to the front door, "A-Alex…" I hiss after him. He smiles back at him, hiding his harp under the cloth again. The large door is open slightly but there isn't even a whisper from behind the door.

He frowned, letting go of his harp and pushing it to his back. He steps forward, leaning against the door. It lets out a loud creak and we both tense, expecting the soldiers to come running out and surround us. We wait for a long moment, nothing happening, barely breathing. He glances back to me and nods, stepping into the building.

Hay lines the floor of the large square room, the gray stone walls stretching up to the sky around us. Alex steps into the middle of the room, kneeling down and touching the ground, some of the hay scattered in areas, revealing the wooden floor underneath. "It looks like they left in a hurry…but they were here…maybe just a couple of hours ago…"

"What could have made them leave so quickly…?" A pained groan reaches us from nearby and I glance around quickly, spotting a pair of familiar boots protruding from behind a large crate. "D-Dad!" I rush over to him, fishing into my pack from the vial as I kneel down next to him.

My heart tightens in my chest at the sight of him. He looks worse than he did before I left for Lunette, dark shadows under his sunken eyes, his skin waxen and chilled, his hands almost frozen. I bite back tears, uncapping the bottle and pulling him up carefully, trying to get him to drink.

He stirs slowly, looking up at me with blurry eyes, "I-Ivan…you came…" My hand starts to shake and he grasps my wrist gently, pushing the vial away, "That…won't do me any good now…"

"B-but…I…tried so hard to get to you…" I clutch at his hand, pressing it against my cheek, trying to stop shaking as the tears flow freely, "I tried so hard…you can't…you can't give up…"

He shakes his head slowly, taking a gasping breath that shakes through his entire body and he looks past me, smiling gingerly, "Ah…Alex…I see that you're taking care of my son…"

I hear hay rustle behind me as Alex shifts, "Toviel…you've raised him well…he doesn't need much protection from me…but you should have told him more about the world."

He laughs, starting to cough, blood bubbling at the corner of his lips and I turn away quickly, squeezing my eyes shut tight. "I thought that I would have more time for that…he's still so young…I wanted to show him around Mui myself…let him meet you…all the others…and especially Robin…" He sighs softly, closing his eyes for a moment, "They would get along so well…they would be good for each other, don't you think…?"

Alex laughs bitterly, almost painfully, turning away and glaring at the ground, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I don't know, Robin is very stubborn…he never liked meeting new people…"

He reaches out slowly, his hand quivering as rests his palm against my cheek, "Ivan…there is something I need to tell you…something about you and Sheba…"

"S-Sheba? Where is she…? Why did they take her? Why did they take both of you…?" I shake my head, the tears coming harder now, "Why did they even come to our village…?"

He sighs, giving my hand a weak squeeze, "I can't…answer all your questions, Ivan…you'll have to stick with Alex and his friends if you want your answers…he'll help you…I trust him…so you can trust him as well…" He shakes his head slowly, "…I never planned on telling you this…but it looks like I need to…Ivan…a woman brought you to us years ago…she said you washed ashore…you kept crying and crying until your mother held you…you fell asleep as soon as you were in her arms…"

I knew…all along, I knew…that I wasn't their son by birth…I don't look anything like them, I'm the only one in the village with these eyes…I knew but I refused to think about it, refused to acknowledge it.

"Sheba…she washed onto the shore near Aolani…much as you had…but you appeared in a different place…much farther from us…so the idea that you two were in some way connected…it never really came up…not until you were older…"

He takes a rasping breath and I clutch at his hand, "D-Dad…you shouldn't…"

He sighs, shaking his head, "I don't have…much time left…and there's no one else that can tell you…what I have to tell you…" He holds onto my hand gently, "You and Sheba…have you notice just how much you two look alike…out of all the villagers back home…none of them look…anything like the two of you…how could that be…"

I blink at him, "Sheba and I…?"

"It's just…speculation…but I think you're related…" He started to cough again, bringing up more blood and he shakes his head somberly, "There's…still so much I could have taught you, Ivan…but I guess…I've let you down…thinking I had more time that allotted…"

"Y-you never let me down…I learned so much from you…"

He smiled softly, waving my hands away as he lied back, "You…do an old man proud, Ivan…I often forgot you weren't really my son…they've taken Sheba to the Capital…but don't worry, they don't plan on hurting her…they think they need her…but it's really…you that they need…"

I blink, "Me? Why me…?"

He shakes his head, glancing at Alex, "Once they realize that Ivan and Sheba are connected…you're going to need to stay close to him…Robin already knows…" He sighs, closing his eyes, "I'm…so proud of you, Ivan…you've become so…strong…" His voice becomes softly and I lean over him quickly, shaking his shoulders, not sure what had come over me.

"D-Dad…?" He doesn't stir, is body going limp as I continue to shake him, tears burning in my eyes, "Father!" Alex touches my arm and I try to shove him away but he catches my wrist, pulling me back with ease.

"Ivan…calm down…" I bite down on my bottom lip, shaking my head and pressing my hands against my eyes.

"I-I couldn't make it in time…even after everything…" I turn around to look at him, "And it's my fault that they came! They wanted me, right!?"

He sighs, looking away slowly, "I'm…not sure of that yet…" He took me by the arm, leading me away from the body, "There's nothing left for us here…we have to go."

Instead of returning to the path, he leads the way past the encampment and steps onto the field, the hill sloping down slightly. It's a rainbow of brilliant colors but my body is still cold, everything is lost in blur of muted tones, even Alex's voice seems dull and faded, a bit of pain hiding in his calm. He looks like he wants to say something to comfort me but isn't sure how to go about it, glancing back at me constantly, maybe to make sure that I'm still following him.

He glances back at me and I tilt my head back to look up at him, going to say something but his eyes widen and he grabs my wrist, pulling me after him as he starts to run. I stumble, hurrying after him, "Alex, what's going on?"

Before he can answer, there's a shout behind us and I glance back, letting out an involuntary gasp. Men dressed in dark robes with gold and crimson trim, leather belts wrapped loosely around their waist with long scabbards resting across their thighs. Standing around the encampment, they were about to head inside but they spot us at the last moment, maybe recognizing Alex, and start running into the field in a tight group.

I press my hand to my ribs as a stitch begins to form, it seems like we've been running forever and the men are still chasing us, determined to catch us, some of them beginning to draw their swords. Alex tugs the cloth from around his harp, tossing it to the ground, stopping and turning around, shoving me forward. "Keep going straight. Don't look back; run as fast as you can."

I stumbled forward, glancing back at him, about to ask him but he's already facing the men, standing perfectly still as he strummed at his harp. I bite down on my bottom lip, shaking my head and running through the field again, trying to ignore the shouts.

Alex will be okay, right? He saved me from those bandits…I still don't know how he did it but he did. So, he should be okay…I hope.

The shouts die down as I make it halfway through the field, gasping for breath, wondering if it's safe to stop yet, maybe just for a small break. I shake my head, running forward a bit faster. Suddenly, my foot goes straight down through the ground and I go with it, falling down into a dark pit, too shocked to let out a scream.

It could have been minutes or hours since I fell. I should have been dead but my legs were only a little sore from running so much. There's a pale beam of light drifting down from the darkness above, the hole I had fallen through. Strange glowing flowers grow around me, pale blue fireflies floating around them, buzzing softly.

I sit up slowly, blinking as I spot a pair of weather-worn boots in front of me. I glance up slowly, my eyes following the boots up to a pair of strong legs, a torso and then…my heart skips a beat at the sight of those familiar pale blue eyes and lips no longer hidden by the scarf now loosely draped around his shoulders. He smiles gently, leaning down and holding his hand out for mine, "I've been waiting for you, Ivan…"

-Continued in the Fifth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

-gasps and giggles- My, my, who could it be? -frowns at the chapter- maybe I'll go back and rewrite the entire story once I finish it.

-bows- Please look forward to the next chapter~

Alex: -rolls his eyes- I hope I survive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I would have gotten to this sooner but Wonderland seemed to have been a bit of a flop which slapped Fidel in the face -pets the little muse- and then I had a massive project for my childhood education class that needed my full attention. But I'm going to start poking at Mui again yeee~

Anyway, more characters pop up in this chapter and stuff is revealed ooooh -wiggles fingers- I think I need sleep w finals are soon /3 D: and I still need to do Christmas shopping. I want to have a Christmas chapter released for Mui...but if not, I'll set up a GS one-shot.

Please read and review. It saves stories lol (Alex: ...spoiled.) o

Chapter 5:

The man's smile is gentle and familiar, like the smile of a long forgotten childhood friend, the memory still locked inside my heart. Those eyes…I've met him before…but where could it have been? My hearts stops and I blink up at him, his voice suddenly familiar as well.

Lunette…the man I ran into outside the apothecary. I never thought I would see him again…especially not after falling down a hole, hundreds of miles below a field of flowers.

He continues to smile even as my mind runs wild with thoughts. His smile is so kind, almost enough to keep me distracted from the questions pouring into my brain. I shake my head quickly, looking away from the smile and the soft blue eyes, staring at the strange glowing flowers growing on the hill.

"How do you know my name? I've only met you once before…in Lunette…" I look at him for a moment, his smile softer but still apparent, "That was you, wasn't it?"

He chuckles softly, reaching for his scarf and pulling it up around the lower half of his face, blocking it from view, "Yes, we met in Lunette, but I knew your father…and I knew of you through him, he would often talk about you when he visited us."

He tugs the scarf back down so it lays gently across his strong shoulders, "I'm sure that he's never spoken about me, for good reason. My name is Robin and this…is Musical Underground." He steps back, holding his arm out and pointing across the dark field lit by the pale light of fireflies and flowers. In the distance, I notice for the first time a large city, lit by the same pale blue light and though some buildings appear to be crumbling to the ground, many stand tall, stretching high, reaching towards the field above.

He walks over to me suddenly, disturbing the pale blue fireflies with the sudden movement and they leave the flowers they had been resting upon, floating around him and settling in his hair, lighting up his eyes even more. He holds his hand out to me, a scarred leather glove wrapped around the hand. I hesitate, staring at the hand, not quite sure if I should trust him yet.

He knows my name…he says he's heard of me from my father…but wouldn't Father have said something if that were true? Then again…Alex had helped me and my father seemed to know him…

"All I want to do is help you; I've no intention of harming you." I grasp his hand slowly, clutching at him like a lifeline and he grips my hand gently, pulling me to my feet with practiced ease. As he brings me to my feet, I catch a whiff of his scent, something strange and exotic about it, I can't quite place my finger on it but it's not at all unpleasant.

I tilt my head back, blinking up at him, "I'm still not sure what's going on…You're friends with Alex, right?" I gasp, pressing a hand to my mouth, looking back towards the hole I fell through, "H-he…told me to just keep running…but I don't even know if he…he could have been captured by those men…" He releases me gently, stepping back.

"It's all right, Alex arrived before you woke. He wanted to be here when you woke up but I insisted…I didn't get to talk to you much when we first met…" I feel my cheeks color and I glance away, staring down at the flowers, watching the fireflies settle on them again. "I promised your father that, if I ever met you, I would protect you…Your father knew how special you are."

I shake my head, "I'm not special...I couldn't even save my father…even after coming so far…all I could do was watch him die…" I bite down on my bottom lip, closing my eyes tightly, trying to force the tears back.

He sighs, resting a hand on my head and ruffling my hair gently, "He wouldn't want you to blame you for his death, he knew the risks of the business he is in…the risk of protecting Aolani from the Emperor, protecting you from the Emperor…you're different from everyone in Mui, Ivan…you're very special, even if you can't see it…the people around you are bound to see it soon enough."

I blink up at him, wishing he wouldn't be so cryptic but at the same time, I don't have the energy to fight what he's saying. I bow my head, "I just…wish he hadn't…"

He leans down, his mouth close to my ear as he whispers softly, "Don't think about it right now, you're exhausted and confused. I'll take you to a place you can rest, Alex is already there…you'll be safe here, few people know we even exist." He pulls away, tilting his head and smiling gently, "Come, you need to relax." As he turns, the fireflies resting in his hair fly away, floating around us peacefully. He laughs softly, shaking his head and starts down the hill towards the city.

We near the city and I notice that it is in great disrepair, though there are signs that someone is trying to fix buildings and the lighting here and there. Vines from the flowers crawl up the sides of buildings lazily, small buds sprouting along the way, tiny blossoms blooming higher up, bathing the gray of the building and deep green leaves in a gentle glow.

I tilt my head back as we reach the city square, a large floral fountain crafted of shimmering marble in the center, water shooting from the top of an exotic flower and pouring onto the others, trickling down to the basin. I walk over to the fountain, mysteriously drawn to it and Robin pauses behind me.

Leaning over the fountain, I blink at the translucent, multicolored crystals glittering under the surface of the water. "They help keep the water in the fountain clean and chilled; they're a special gift from a town to the South." I catch his reflection on the surface of the water, taking the time to study his features again. He's tall…the top of my head barely comes up to his shoulders, his arms are toned, the fabric around his arms wrapped tightly around them. He was well built but he didn't have the body of a warrior or a brute.

His hair is soft, long sandy blonde strands carefully framing his angular face, a gentle breeze blowing his hair across his face, the tips tickling across his cheek. He lifts a steady hand, tucking some back behind his ear; his fingers and long and slender, like those of a musician.

I turn around, sitting back on the edge of the fountain, glancing up at him, "You were carrying a violin case when we first met…do you play?"

He smiles softly, tilting his head as he looks at me, "Yes…but there was a time I couldn't bring myself to look at that violin…" He bows his head, smiling more, "But that isn't a story for now. Let's go." He holds his hand out to me and I reach out for it without even thinking.

We move past the fountain and down a wide path, oddly shaped machines lying on the sides, shining in the dim light. "Those are vehicles, left by the people that built this city a very long time ago…"

I blink at him, "Vehicles? They're nothing like the carriages I've seen…"

He tilts his head back, "Well…towns farther west seem to be a little slower catching up to the technological advances of cities like Nox or Linaeve. Your father wanted to protect Aolani from the changes of the world around it…that's why people began to forget that it existed, that's the reason it remained untouched for so long." He sighs, "I warned him…that he couldn't protect Aolani like that forever…and that he should tell you…tell all the villagers about Mui…but I suppose he never did."

I shake my head, "No…he fell ill after his last caravan…If I hadn't run into Alex, I probably never would have made it here."

He smiles, resting his hand on my head, tangling gloved fingers in my hair, "Toviel didn't keep things from you to hurt you, Ivan. He cared for you a great deal…he thought that keeping you separated from the rest of the world, you would be better off."

I sigh softly, looking up at him, "I just…don't know what's going on…even now…everything seems to be running away from me. I'm not in control of any of the events…I'm barely in control of my own body. I keep pushing forward, thinking I can make a difference…I thought I could save Father but…I couldn't…I was too late…and now Sheba is still out there and I haven't a clue…why they would have taken her to the Capital…"

He shakes his head, "The Emperor doesn't plan on harming Sheba. We're going to help you get her back, we're already thinking of a plan." He smiles gently, "I…doubt that it is any comfort coming from a stranger but I do intend to do all that I can to help you."

I feel my heart skip a beat and I get a little dizzy, looking away from him quickly, "Why do you want to do so much for me…?"

He chuckles softly, opening the door to a large building covered in dark windows, "I can't explain it myself." He glances back at me, holding the door open, "I just have this overwhelming urge to protect you. I don't mind, from what I've seen and have heard from Toviel…you're worth protecting."

I blink at him; bowing his head, trying to laugh it off but the sharpness in his serious baby blue eyes make me choke back the nervous laughter. My heart pounds in my ears and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. What is this man doing to me…?

He turns away politely, leading the way down a long hall to a pair of double doors, pushing them open to reveal a large room, four people chatting quietly inside. My eyes light up as I spot Alex speaking with a woman that looked like she could be his sister. He turns and smiles, "I see Robin found you."

"Y-yes…"

The woman turns from Alex, smiling brightly at me, her long blue hair resting gently on her shoulders. She's wearing an elegant lavender dress, small iridescent pearls catching the light from the lamps around the room. "Welcome to Faolan, Ivan…my name is Mary."

I blink, "Faolan?" I glance up at Robin as he pulls a chair out for me, "I thought you said this was Musical Underground."

"That's the name of our Headquarters, Faolan is this town…" Robin smiles softly, "We like to keep tradition, so to speak…so we haven't changed the name of the town, even though the only ones who know about it live here."

Mary smiles, "There's a lot that you want to know, I'm sure, but for now, I think it would be best if you rest. I'll show you to your room." She walks over, taking my arm gently and leading me from the room. I blink, glancing back at Robin and Alex, the two standing near the large window, speaking to each other quietly.

Robin notices me and smiles softly, waving, "It's okay, Ivan, Mary will take good care of you. I'll come see you once you've settled." I sigh, nodding, watching him a little longer but as I turn my head, I notice the other people in the room, a muscular young man around Robin's age with spiky auburn hair sitting at the table with a young woman with long red hair, both eyeing me. The door closes behind us, blocking them from view.

I turn to Mary as we head down the lit corridor, "Who were those other people? The ones who didn't say anything…"

Mary blinks, glancing back at me and smiling gently, "Oh, those two? That's Jasmine and Gerald…they live here." She lowers her voice, leaning towards me, "They don't get along well with Alex so they don't speak up when he's around. He's a bit…fussy, I guess you can say. You see, Gerald insisted on having an instrument like the rest of us and finally convinced Alex to make him one. He broke it almost instantly…Alex was so mad…the two have been at each other's throats ever since."

I tilt my head, "Does everyone here play an instrument then? Robin was carrying a violin case when I met him…and Alex was playing a harp the first time we met…"

She smiles, "Most people here do play an instrument…except for Gerald, anyway. Musical Underground is a safe haven for people like us…people who are hunted by the government and the Emperor for insisting on keeping music alive in this world. Alex and Robin are the best, though…" She smiles softly and something in her eyes when she said Robin's name…I feel an ice cold thread wind around my heart and I bite down on my bottom lip, glancing away.

She glances back at me, smiling softly, "Robin set up a room for you before he came out to greet you, I'm sure you'll like it." She stands in front of a silver-grey door, taking out a key from her pocket and unlocking the door, "Robin's room is just next to yours. Alex's is down the hall and mine is right across from his. These are the only rooms on this floor, so you don't have to worry about bumping into anyone in the middle of the night. There's a bathroom in the room so you can wash up if you'd like."

I tilt my head, smiling as she hands me the key, "Thank you…"

She giggles, waving her hand, "Don't mention it, it's nice to have someone so young and mature join the group. Maybe now I won't have to listen to Alex bicker with Gerald all the time." She smiles, "I'll let you rest now. If you need anything, just go back to the meeting room." She waves again, turning and going back down the hall.

I sigh, pushing the door open and glancing around, spotting my pack waiting for me on a chair to the side of the large bed in the middle of the room, an oversized plush green comforter spread across it. Something about the room...feels warm and welcoming, like coming home for the first time in a long time.

I close the door and set the key on the dresser next to it, slipping off my shoes and walking over to the bed. With everything that's happened so far, I almost forgot what it's like to be tired but now that there's a bed in front of me, my body suddenly aches all over.

I stretch my arms out in front of me and flop on the bed, rolling around and curling up, pushing back the covers and slipping under them, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

A soft knock comes at the door and I blink sleepily in the darkness of the room, sitting up slowly as the knock comes again. I rub my eyes and yawn, "Ivan? Can I come in?" It's Robin.

I hurriedly fix my hair and climb out of bed, "I-it's open, come in." The door opens and light from the hallway spills into the room. He smiles softly and flips the switch on, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you were able to sleep. Is your room all right? I wasn't really sure of your tastes when I fixed it up…" I blush, glancing up at him.

"You mean you…?" I rub the back of my neck shyly as he smiles, his gloves and scarf missing now. I smile softly, "Thank you, I really appreciate it…I can tell you went through a lot of trouble…"

He laughs softly, shaking his head and holding onto the dresser as he removes his boots, stepping onto the fuzzy carpet, "I don't mind, really, I wanted you to have a comfortable home to come back to. This will be your room from now on, even if you decide not to stay with us…"

I glance away, shuffling my feet, "Well…I do have to find Sheba…and bring her back home but…I never intended on staying in Aolani forever, I guess. After that…maybe I can come back and stay here…"

He smiles, walking over to me and resting his hand on my head, ruffling my hair gently, "It's okay, Ivan, you don't have to decide that far ahead yet." I lean into his touch unconsciously, his hand so much warmer without the glove on. "I wanted to see how you were doing…is there anything that you need?"

I sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him, "Just…an explanation. I still don't have…any idea what's going on…people keep saying things about the government and the Emperor but I still don't really understand. Shouldn't…the Emperor look out for the continent's best interests…?"

Robin smiles softy, walking over to the window and looking out, "In a perfect world…yes, that is what the…Emperor should care about, but this world is not perfect, Ivan. There are corrupt people out there, people who want to use the weak and easily swayed to further their own hold on the world, for whatever reasons they may have. Maybe they're scared of how someone else in power will handle things so they climb through the ranks, using questionable tactics…" He turns back to me, the milky blue light from the flowers growing around the window glinting in his eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm sure you don't need a lecture about politics…"

I shake my head, "No…it's okay. I just want to be on the same page as everyone else. I don't want to have to struggle to keep up with conversations." He smiles again, walking to the bed and sitting down next to me. "What is Musical Underground about? Mary said that it's for people that want to keep music alive in the world…"

He leans back on his hands, "That's part of it…but there's a lot more than just keeping music alive…" He smiles softly, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling, "The Emperor took the throne after the late King died…his first act was to name himself Emperor and take complete control of Mui. He had the men loyal to the King banished and hired new men to guard him and be loyal to his word alone.

"He exiled the crown prince, the only child the King ever had…and then he began to outlaw music, and anyone caught playing an instrument was either locked in the palace dungeon or killed." He sighs, running a hand back through his hair.

I turn away, "That's…horrible…" I look back at him, "I still don't understand why…he would outlaw music…everyone plays an instrument in Aolani…there's always music, it doesn't matter what the occasion is…"

He smiles softly, "Toviel loved music…he wanted his friends and family to love it as much as he did, to keep it alive…to surround themselves with it." He sighs, "Mui…is a very special continent, though many people have forgotten why. Music holds special power here…you can do anything if you know how to play. There's even a legend of a song written by a goddess, it's said to have the power to kill a thousand people if played just once."

"But…it's just a legend, right?"

He closes his eyes, continuing to smile gently, "I've just told you that you can do anything with music…if that's true, anything is possible."

"But nothing happened when we played music in Aolani…nothing spectacular anyway…"

He shakes his head, "Don't give up on it that easily…sometimes it takes a special person or a special instrument that has the heart and soul of its maker inside it. But…when there was music, did it make you feel happy? Even if you were really sad before?"

I blink, tilting my head and thinking about it for a moment, "Yes…there were a couple of times when I was sad…they would have a festival in the town square, light the torches and start to play…the music seemed so cheerful that I couldn't help myself." I smile, bowing my head.

"The emotions of the person playing pour into the music and into the people that hear it…sometimes it's a subtle thing but…" He smiles, "It always has great power."

I shake my head, frowning at him, "Why would the Emperor want to ban music…it seems like such an innocent thing…"

"Because the Emperor is afraid of the pure power of the music…the potential it can have in the hands of the right people…or the wrong people for that matter. He knows he can never control those people…so he tries to stop them with force, it's all he knows." He shifts slightly, leaning forward, "Alex said he had to save you from a group of bandits when he first met you…what do you remember from that night?"

I blink at him, "What do I remember…? Well…he was playing a harp…the men looked surprised and then they turned around and went back into the bushes…I don't know what happened to them after that. Alex did tell me to cover my eyes…"

He smiles softly, nodding, "Yes…Alex is one of the people who can use music to its full potential…one of the people that the Emperor fears. He can control people with music…he can bend them to his will…he can make the notes tangible and attack with them. I don't want you to think we're bad people for what we do…"

I look up at him, shaking my head, "I don't think you're bad…I don't think you're bad at all…I may not understand what's going on, even now…but I can tell that you're not out to hurt anyone." He smiles, reaching out and pushing my bangs back, leaning towards me and pressing cool lips against my forehead. I blush, glancing up at him, trying to keep the surprise from my eyes. He runs his hand over my hair, my bangs falling back into place in front of my eyes. He isn't smiling now but there's a cheerful glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should let you rest." He starts to pull back, the tips of his fingers brushing along my cheek and he stands, smoothing out his clothes, "You don't have to wake up early, I'll show you around once you when you wake up."

I smile softly, watching him as he returns to the door, slipping his boots back on, "Thank you, Robin…for everything…"

He shakes his head, "It has been my pleasure. Good night."

-Continued in the Sixth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

-bows- I hope everyone enjoyed reading. Please look forward to the sixth chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So, chapter six took me forever. I had most of it typed up and then it just kind of fell apart. I was getting ready to write again but then the cover art for Dark Dawn was released, and it broke my heart to not see an Ivan lookalike. However, Mut (Matthew) looks a little too much like Robin (considering Robin looked more like Dora but had Kyle's hair…) and has grey-blue eyes…so we're just gonna say Robin and Ivan popped out a baby(blue and purple totally make grey-blue). It's Psynergy, who knows.

I managed to get my grades back up (woot) so I'll be working on the Book of Mui. I've pretty much got the story outline done so I'll be able to keep on track. I've also been replaying Golden Sun, and squealing like a fangirl when Ivan held (clasped) hands with Robin. It's weird, I haven't played in years, and yet, I still know where those damned Turtle Boots are.

Anyway, here's chapter six, look out for chapter seven within the next week (or so).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun or the characters; they belong to Camelot.

Chapter 6:

I wake slowly to the dimly lit room, the comfortable warmth from yesterday still enveloping me. This place does seem familiar and welcoming, even though there isn't the normal sunrise or sunset. I stay lying against the plush pillows and glance outside, a grey horizon broken by soft blue light and paler grey buildings. We are underground…I shouldn't be so surprised to see only the buildings and the dim light from the flowers and fireflies. I'm starting to miss the sun and the fresh air.

I climb out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and slipping into the large bathroom, staring around in amazement. A large tub sits in the floor like a small pool, a group of glass bottles lined up along the edge of the tub, filled with different colored liquids and bath salts.

I smile softly, setting my change of clothes on the counter and slipping my dusty clothes to the floor, walking over to the edge of the tub and running the faucet, pouring in one of the colored liquids, bubbles erupting in a rainbow of colors. Slipping into the tub I close my eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the edge of the tub, letting the bubbles come up to my chin.

I step out of the tub as my skin begins to prune, grabbing a towel off the rack and drying off on front of the mirror, blinking and tilting my head. It's been a while since I stood in front of a mirror; so long it's like looking at a stranger. I turn away from the mirror, pulling on my clothes quickly and running my hands back through my hair quickly to try to fix the tangles.

I stretch as I step back into the room; the light coming in through the window seems brighter now. I start towards the window when my stomach lets out a low rumble and I blush, walking back to the door and pulling on my boots. I grab my key from the dresser as I step out into the deserted hallway, the world outside my bedroom silent. There's no way of telling what time it is, I could have woken up too early…

Starting down the hallway, I sigh as the heels of my boots echoing in the empty corridor. When alone, this place seems dead, lifeless like a long forgotten city deserted after a war. Nothing seems to breathe around me; I can scarcely hear my own breath in the silence, the click of my heels seeming like a tiny explosion each time they sound in my ears.

As I reach the mouth of the hall, a new sound cuts into the silence like a knife, gentle notes almost too soft to be heard seem to cling to my ears, drawing me towards their maker. I hurry forward, reaching a long bridge overlooking a wide room below, the entrance visible on the far side. I rest my hands on the railing, leaning over and searching for the person creating the music.

Standing near a large window that frames a weed filled garden, Robin has a weather-beaten violin tucked under his cheek, his head tilted slightly to the side as he draws the bow across the glistening strings ever so slightly. The notes seem to pierce my heart with their somber melody and I wrap my fingers tighter around the railing, the sudden fear of slipping coming over me.

"He only practices in the mornings, when no one else is awake and he stops as soon as he thinks someone's listening." I start, glancing back to see Alex standing there, smiling. He shakes his head, "We both practice when no one is listening."

"Why…?"

He pauses, his smile fading as he glances at me, "Because…sometimes it can be dangerous if people listen to the songs we play." My heart stops at the tone of his voice, like someone who had done something terrible…and would continue to do that terrible something until they had reached their goal.

I look away slowly as the music stops. Robin lowers his violin and bow, tilting his head back and looking up at us, something strange in his eyes. It's gone the moment I catch it and he smiles gently, waving before he puts his instrument away.

Alex pulls away, his smile returning, "Come, we should have breakfast. There are things that we need to talk about."

We meet Robin downstairs, his violin case slung over his shoulder again. He smiles softly, walking next to me, "Did you get enough sleep? There's nothing important for us to do today so you're more than welcome to sleep in, unless you're hungry, of course."

I shake my head, "I'm used to waking up early so I'm not tired. I think I'm just a little restless…and I'm still worried about Sheba. Even if you say they're not going to hurt her, she's still with strangers and I doubt she thinks anyone is coming to rescue her." He clasps my shoulder gently and smiles, a determined look in his eyes.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she won't give up hope that easily. You shouldn't give up hope either." I nod slowly and he slides his hand down to rest on the middle of my back, pushing me gently down the hall again. "The people here cannot stay above ground anymore, the government knows who they are and they try to keep track of them so they don't cause any trouble. You'll meet people who support us around Mui, though. They have to keep it secret from the government or it'll mean trouble for them. We can't be everywhere at once…and there's few that use music the way we do."

Alex opens the door ahead, the smell of warm food wafting from the room and my stomach growls appreciatively. The two chuckle softly and Robin slips his arm around my shoulders, leading me to an empty chair at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

Mary is busy at the stove and soon Alex joins her, chatting away cheerfully as if he hadn't seen the woman in a long time. Robin takes the seat next to me, smiling gently, "She loves to cook so don't even think about getting in between her and the stove or she'll kick you out of the kitchen quicker than you can blink. She can take care of herself, that's for sure."

She smiles back at us, "I have to be able to take care of myself, living with a bunch of unruly men." Alex blinks, making a face and leaning towards Mary. She turns back to him, laughing softly and swatting at him playfully with a wooden spoon, "Now, Alex, if you're not going to make yourself useful, you can just sit yourself down and wait patiently like the others."

I lean back, sinking into the chair and…just watch them. They seem so at ease and relaxed here, as if Alex and I just hadn't run from mercenaries paid by the Emperor, a man who could now have Sheba in his clutches, for whatever reason he would want her. As I watch them though, I can see the lingering tension in their eyes. Even if Robin's smile is kind and gentle and his laughter warm and joyful, there's a darkness in his eyes, his violin case resting across his knees.

He glances at me suddenly and his smile turns sweeter as he tilts his head, pressing a finger to his lips, "Don't worry yourself, you're among friends. You can relax here, I promise you." He pauses for a moment, leaning down to me and whispering, his breath tickling across my ear, "There is something I need from you, Ivan."

I blink, trying to look up at him, only wispy strands of sandy blonde hair visible in the closeness, "What's that…?"

He pauses for a moment, an almost nervous tension between us before he speaks, choosing his words delicately, "From now on, please do not sing…" I furrow my brows, starting to pull back to look at him but he grabs my arms, holding me steady, "Don't get offended, just trust me when I say this, it'll be dangerous if the wrong people hear you sing. You can sing around close friends…but don't sing around Gerald and Jasmine. They can't keep their mouths shut and it's going to land us all in the hands of the Emperor one of these days."

I shake my head, "But what does that have to do with me singing…?"

He pulls back slowly, smiling, "I'll tell you later…once I'm absolutely sure." He leans back before I can question him and the doors open again, Gerald and Jasmine stepping into the kitchen. Gerald lets out a yawn, his hair sticking out at unusual angles—he probably hadn't combed it after getting out of bed. Jasmine eyes me for a moment and Robin rests his arm across the back of my chair casually, drinking from his cup of coffee.

She looks away quickly and sits down next to Gerald, smiling at Mary, "Good morning, Mary. I wish you would let me help you cook. My mother passed down a lot of recipes that you would enjoy."

Mary glances back at her, smiling brightly, "Thank you, Jasmine but it's quite all right. Alex and I still know a lot of recipes from our village and they're perfect for the climate underground. Warm food in chilly places is always nice and I think the plants enjoy it as well."

"They like it when you play music to them, you should try that some time, Mary. I'd love to hear you play." Alex and Robin share a glace, so quick I just barely catch it before they look away from each other, Robin taking another drink and Alex helps Mary serve the food.

"Maybe another time. Mary just cooked up breakfast, we should let her rest." Jasmine doesn't seem pleased with the answer but she leaves it at that, thanking Mary for the food before starting to eat. Gerald starts to shovel the food into his mouth and Alex makes a face.

"Do you really have to eat every meal as if it were your last, Gerald? You'll end up choking yourself at this rate. Or get so fat we'll have to widen the doors."

The man slams his fist on the table, flecks of food flying up from his plate, "I am not getting fat, Alex! You're just jealous I'm so strong." He flexes his muscles and Alex rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm so jealous I'm not a meathead."

"I'll make you eat those words!" I blink, shrinking back in my seat as Gerald stands, Alex closing his eyes and eating quietly, oblivious to the man.

Robin stands, smiling at the taller man gently, "Don't turn this into anything Gerald, you're not fully awake. You let Alex get under your skin far too easily. Just calm down and finish your breakfast." Gerald grits his teeth, balling his hands into fist before slowly sinking into his chair and starting to eat again, glaring at Alex from across the table.

Robin sighs, shaking his head and sitting down again. He turns to me, smiling softly, "Eat up, it'll help get your strength back." I nod slowly, turning away and pick up my fork, starting to eat. I sigh softly, the first bite reminded me just how hungry I am and soon more bites follow.

Gerald and Jasmine are the first to finish, and Alex excuses himself while Mary stands to wash the dishes. Robin stands and leaves reluctantly, "There are some things I have to take care of…"

Mary smiles back at him, "Don't fret, Robin, I'll take care of him." He sighs, nodding and leaving the room. I stand, carrying my plate over to the sink and glance up at the young woman. She can't be more than eighteen, long dark blue hair trailing down her back, a large bow holding it in place.

"Is it all right if I ask you something?" She blinks, glancing at me and laughing softly, nodding as she hands me a plate to dry. I pick up a towel and start to wipe it off, "Robin…doesn't seem to trust Gerald and Jasmine…so what are they doing here?"

She smiles softly, shaking her head, "Because…he doesn't want to refuse anyone that comes to us looking for help. He trusts Alex and he knows that if those two do turn out to be bad news, Alex will be the first one to handle the situation." She sighs, glancing at me, "But I hope everything turns out well."

I nod, looking down at the dishes, "I hope so too…Alex really doesn't seem to like Gerald."

Mary laughs softly, "Those two? They've been like that from the moment they met. They just can't seem to get along no matter what they do. If Robin hadn't said anything, they might have gone out to fight." She shakes her head, "Gerald is at a disadvantage, though."

"Because Alex plays an instrument?"

She smiles softly, "That's part of the reason…but Alex trains his body too or else he wouldn't be able to handle the strain the music puts on him." I blink, glancing up at her and her smile turns bitter, "The people of our tribe…we were only meant to play music to heal people…Alex was never content with that. He's always longed for everything that the world had to offer. Of course, he knew that it wouldn't just fall into his lap. He knew he would have to work hard for what he wanted and he didn't mind, in fact, he liked the challenge. So…he left home."

"And you when with him?"

She giggles suddenly and shakes her head, "No…Alex forbade me from leaving. You see, we were raised by the High Priestess of the village and Alex was to take her place…but since that wasn't what he wanted, he told me I was to be the next High Priestess. Alex has always been like a big brother to me…I hated to see him go, but part of me knew I would get to see him again and I did, when I came to Faolan."

I blink, "But how…?"

She smiles brightly, turning to me, "The dishes are all done, thank you for your help, Ivan." She claps her hands together, "Would you like to go out to the garden with me?" I blink again and nod, slowly becoming aware of one common fact. These people like to change the subject without warning. I admit I don't want to talk about my past right now but…maybe I'm being too nosey for my own good. I should be happy with what they have told me.

We step out into the garden, the city calm rather than dead like before. Mary smiles softly, kneeling down and lifting an old watering can from the ground, filling it from the nearby fountain. "All the water in Faolan flows from the mountain ranges to the North and South, even we don't know how to explain it…it was like this when we arrived. There's no sign of struggle…no signs of human remains, it's as if the people who used to live here just decided to pick up and leave." She smiles softly, "Alex likes to think that they were like us…if they were our ancestors, then he may be right. Mui was founded by the muses…one of the only places in the world where magic holds such frightful power as to be turned into a physical form.

"Even though the Emperor fears us…and is trying to turn all of Mui against us…all we want to do is try to make Mui what it once was…a land filled with music." She shakes her head, starting to water the glowing flowers. They seem to grow brighter as the cool water splashes onto them. "We don't want to turn our fight into a war…which is why we go into hiding so often. Whenever Robin leaves, he always uses his scarf to hide his face because he carries his violin openly. Alex rarely leaves…he usually locks himself in the basement with his piano." She smiles, "He left because Robin asked him to see you. Robin would have helped you himself but he had other business to tend to."

I turn to watch her, "Why is he so worried about me?"

She smiles back at me and tilts her head, "Who knows…maybe you remind him of himself when he was younger…or maybe he just likes you." I blush at the straight forward remark and glance away as she laughs softly, "There are few people that Robin likes and even fewer whom he would call friend…but I can tell that he already sees you as a dear friend."

I blink, turning to her and shake my head, "How can you say that so easily? I just met him…well, that's not true…but the first time we met, we didn't talk that much. I just…" I sigh, sinking down and play with a pebble lying in the middle of the path, "I can't seem to get a good grasp on what's going on. Everyone here seems so…confident…but at the same time, I can tell that there's something bothering all of you. I just don't know what it is…and the thing bothering you might not be related to Robin and Alex."

Mary shakes her head slowly, glancing at me and smiling, "I think you're a lot brighter than we've given you credit for, Ivan…and very perceptive. We're trying to think of a plan to smuggle you into the Capital with Robin so you can rescue your friend. Robin is…a very popular person, even in the Capital—though he hasn't been there for years. Word about The Bard has spread across Mui…but we're counting on his popularity to work in our favor." She smiles gently, setting the watering can down and standing, smoothing out her skirt and walking over to me, holding her hand out to me, "I don't want you to worry about that for now. While you're here, just rest…if something goes wrong while you're at the Capital, it might be a while before you have the chance to rest in a safe place again."

I take her hand and she helps me to my feet, "Robin should be finishing up soon, would you like to go see him? I'm sure he would enjoy keeping you company." I smile, nodding and she leads me back into the building.

It seems to brighten up as we move through the long, silent corridors and strange symbols flicker on the walls as we pass, the sound of Mary's heels clicking musically on the scuffed marble floor. She smiles back at me, "The town reacts to music…which is why we can live here as comfortably as we do. The Capital and other large cities run on electricity…it's something few of us know about extensively, we wouldn't be able to get Faolan up and running if it was fueled by electricity. The Capital is a beautiful place at night…but when you're there; all the stars seem to fade away…you can't see a single one. The lights kill their brilliance."

I sigh, "It's still hard to believe…not too long ago, Sheba and I were back in Aolani…my father was alive and everything seemed so peaceful. It was boring…but I didn't care. I liked things that way…it was all I ever knew." I shake my head, "I didn't know Dad was sick…he just came back in the middle of the night…I didn't even know that he was home. Then Mom came and got me…I've never been out of Aolani before—I don't know why I volunteered to go."

Mary glances back at me and smiles gently, "Because you have a big heart, Ivan. You want to protect the people who are close to you, the people who have touched your life with their own. There's nothing wrong with that and you've done all that you could." She rests a hand on my arm comfortingly, "It's all right to grieve…"

I shake my head again, "Not yet…I'll do that once I get Sheba home. I don't think I can stay there anymore, though." I look up at her, "So…I was hoping that…"

She smiles, "You're always welcome here, Ivan. We'll be happy to have you."

-Continued in the Seventh Chapter of the Book of Mui-

A little uneventful, but I thought it was a good stopping place. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! I'm also hoping to release a Halloween themed Golden Sun story (with the crew as kids) ...I'll see how that turns out. Now to whip myself into shape and get to work on the next chapter. YOSH!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was working on two other stories at the same time as this; one a Halloween story (that flopped) and another that I enjoy, it'll be a weekly little mini fic following the crews little experiences through the game (focusing on Robin and Ivan's relationship).

Thank you so much for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! As for Robin and Ivan's relationship: I like to look at it like Kingdom Hearts; Tetsuya Nomura said that he set it so that Sora could either be with Kairi or Riku, it was all up to the player (but Squeenix has always been like that, even giving you the option of going on a date with a guy in Radiata Stories...didn't like the guy but still the option was there). Since Robin doesn't speak in the first game, instances where Ivan sticks up for Robin are very fun (and the time where they clasped hands). A girl takes what she can get. I can turn anything into a yaoi situation.

Well, I was going through crap - parents, work, school (switching my major from liberal arts, to pre-journalism, to creative writing and now to early childhood education), etc. But now, life seems to have settled down, my grades are awesome now that I'm doing something I love, re-playing Golden Sun and rediscovering how much I adore Ivan (and how pretty Robin is).

As for Garcia and Picard, the couple that takes care of the adult situations in most of my stories, they ARE mentioned in this chapter. But aren't in it yet.

Was there something wrong with the Map of Mui I uploaded to DA? XD I don't check deviantART anymore. Tell me if I need to load it somewhere else.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun is owned by Camelot. ...And they ruined Robin by giving him a beard. (-plots story of Ivan shaving him in the middle of the night-)

**Warning:** Contains mad ramblings of a fangirl. Potential for boy on boy action (but not yet).

Please read and review! And enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Mary seems like a gentle person. Pretty too, the type of person who would look good with Robin. I blink, tilting my head as I watch her watering the plants and flowers. Why would it matter if she looked good with Robin? That's none of my business. They're helping me save Sheba, that's enough.

She looks up, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Is something on your mind?"

I smile quickly, waving my hands, "Is there anything I can help with? I feel a little useless just watching." She smiles, starting to hand me the watering can when the door opens and Robin steps out. He's wearing worn, stained clothes, a pair of goggles resting on his chest and a black streak of something mars his pale cheek.

Mary laughs softly, "I think you have something on your cheek." He laughed, taking out a cloth and wiping both cheeks to be sure. "Were you working on the bike again?"

"Yes, we're making progress." He smiled, putting away the cloth and walking over to me, holding out his hand. I blink, taking it and he pulls me to my feet, smiling at Mary, "If we keep working on it, I think it'll be done within a week. Then we can go to the Capital."

And save Sheba. …She must be scared. She has to know Dad is… I shake my head. I can't think about that now, not until I get her back home, not until I can tell Mom what happened.

Robin shares a glance with Mary and she smiles, standing up and smoothing out her skirt, "I think Robin would like to steal you away from me now." She laughed softly, "I'll be tending to the garden for a while, so I'm sure you would enjoy going out with him more."

Robin laughs softly, "I'll have Alex come and help you." He takes my hand again, leading me back into the building.

"Is it okay to leave her like that?" I glance back as the door closes behind us. She smiles again, waving to me before turning around and kneeling again, speaking with the plants cheerfully.

He smiles, "Mary? She likes to take care of the garden by herself; she's been like that since she came here. Alex said she had a garden back in their village, it's a way for her to keep connected to that part of her life." He releases my hand suddenly as he pauses in the hallway, glancing away and scratching at his cheek. Is he…embarrassed? Why would he be…? "I promised I would show you around Faolan, I know the perfect place to start."

With that, he leads me back out into the city. The air outside is cool and gentle breezes stir the flowers growing along the path. Robin whistles softly and the crystals set into poles begin to glow brighter. I stop near one, staring up at it, "Mary said that the town responds to music…How do they know? Is it magic?"

He stepped over, touching the pole gently, "This place has always responded to music…the people who built, they must have known secrets about this continent that we may never learn. Everything here seems to be fueled by music, it's a good thing too, none of us know enough about technology to repair anything major. Though, Gerald is actually good at repairing the vehicles…" He smiled, starting to walk again, "We still don't know much about Faolan, but this is home and it's safe."

Heading up a small flight of stairs, he opens another door that leads to a wide open room. The domed ceiling hangs high overhead, a large blue crystal set in the middle, casting a gentle glow around the shelves lining the room. The shelves hold countless books and scrolls, all of them obviously old, some of them possibly older than even the town.

I hurry over to the nearest shelf, pulling down one of the thicker books. The pages are lined with gold that shines in the lighting. The binding creaks softly as I open to the first page and I find the same runes Dad used for the map line the pages of the book. Slowly tracing the vaguely familiar symbols, I smile. Maybe he read these books. Maybe he stood here…

Robin moves behind me and I jump a little, turning around to find him watching me, smiling softly. "I was hoping you would like them…I can teach you the runes if you'd like. Toviel probably didn't teach you all the runes." He waved his hand, "Most of the scrolls were here when I arrived, the others are collected from all over the continent. Histories, legends, recipes…but the language in the scrolls isn't like any language spoken today."

"So no one can read them…?" He takes one of the scrolls from the shelf and sits at the table, spreading it out. I walk over, peering over his shoulder. The symbols on the page glow, the same color as the crystal overhead.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He sighed, leaning back, "The runes of Alex's village—the ones used in the map he made—are the closest we've found to the symbols in the scrolls so maybe some of the descendants founded that village. There's a legend that speaks of an ancient race—the Mystics, they were said to be the first humans created by the Muses, able to do anything with music. They lived below the surface, afraid the Gods and Goddesses would grow jealous of their use of music. In the legend, it says they lived in different places—a large city full of lights…and a glittering forest."

"So, they might still be alive, living in that forest?"

"There's no way to tell for sure. We've never found a forest underground; it could just be another legend." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling softly, "You can come here as often as you'd like, whenever you want. I hope you come to think of this place as home as well."

I smile softly, closing the book, "I'd like that…but I can't think about settling down until I save Sheba. We grew up together, she's like my sister, even if I can't save her, I can't…I can't just sit around and do nothing while she's out there."

He clasped my shoulder, "You're not alone, I'm going to stick with you and make sure we get Sheba back to Aolani safely. We'll have to wait until the repairs are finished on the machine, but once we're done, it'll be faster than going to the Capital on foot. If we run into trouble after getting to her, we'll be able to leave quickly too."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

He stood up slowly, placing his hand on my head, "All I want you to do while you're here is rest. You went through a lot to get here…and with what happened to Toviel…" He sighed, shaking his head and smiling, "Let's continue with the tour."

The week that follows seems like a blur—I was happily distracted by Robin, Mary and Alex when he had the time. He would often disappear without warning only to show up later without anyone wondering where he had been.

This place is still mysterious, so are the people that call it home. Robin's careful not to leave me alone with Gerald and Jasmine and the two rarely speak to me except for wayward glances and the occasional greeting in the morning.

Yesterday, Robin said the machine would be finished so we could leave tomorrow morning. I've packed my bag, only taking the map and a few meager belongings since we won't be in the Capital long.

It's been two weeks since I left home—two weeks since Sheba was taken. Lily must be going crazy with worry. Hopefully Mother's well enough to keep her from storming out of the village to search for Sheba on her own.

There's a knock at the door, "C-come in!" The knob twists slowly, the door opening to reveal Robin still in his "work clothes"—that's what Mary has been calling them whenever he works on the machine. I still haven't seen it; he wants to keep in a secret until we have to go.

He smiles, removing his boots and gloves, leaving them near the door as he walks over, "It's ready to go for tomorrow. I spoke with one of our contacts in Nox and he said security has been a little lax lately. A large group of men escorted a young girl with short blonde hair into the city." He fished out a small piece of paper from his coat pocket, handing it to me.

On the small square was a very realistic drawing of— "Sheba!" She looked unharmed, a blank expression on her face, she didn't look scared or worried, she was just there. "Where did you get this?"

He shook his head, "The person in Nox I spoke of, he took a photograph of her and sent it to me. She's safe, but she was taken to the Palace. I'm not exactly sure where they're keeping her in the Palace, but we're going to have to sneak in and look for her."

I look at the photograph, biting down on my bottom lip. Why would they take her? How would anyone even know about Aolani—about her? Dad said we might be related, washing ashore around the same time—but in different places. How could we be related? Could it possibly be just a coincidence?

"Ivan?" I start, looking up at Robin. There's a strange look in his eyes, as if he's trying to mask a deeper emotion. He reaches out and touches my cheek, rubbing his thumb under my eye. As he draws his hand back, something glints on his palm. Tears. When did I start crying?

"I-I…I'm sorry…" I start to pull away but he grabs my shoulders, holding me steady.

"Why are you apologizing?" He hangs his head, "I…haven't been fair to you. I've been rushing you to get to the Capital. We haven't known each other long and you probably don't want to talk about it with me, but I'm here for you whenever you do need to talk." He pushes a soft handkerchief into my hand, a small musical note embroidered on the corner. I smile in spite of myself and rub my eyes with the cloth. This must be his scent—warm summer air, fresh soil in a garden and morning dew.

"Thank you…but I…I don't want to do any mourning until I get Sheba home. I don't think Dad would have wanted me to just drop everything when she's still in danger. He said that people who took Sheba would come after me when they figured out who I was. I don't know what he meant." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing towards the window. "Robin, if you know something…I need to know…"

He shifted, turning away and walking over to the bed, sitting down, patting the spot next to him after a moment. I walk over slowly, sinking down next to him. "I don't know what they're planning." He ran a hand back through his hair, "When we were younger, Toviel would visit during his caravans and tell us stories he heard during his travels—stories people wouldn't normally waste on kids. There was one that always stayed with me. You know the legend of how the Muses created this continent, blessing the people with music with endless possibilities.

"Well, there's a tale that goes with it, of those who are touched by the Muses. They're said to have exceptional music abilities, some even able to inspire others by their presence. They look like everyone else of course…except for one difference—their hair."

I blink, "Their hair?" He reaches up, touching my hair, rubbing the violet strands in between his thumb and index finger.

"They say those touched by the Muses have strands of different shades. Most of the time, it's something small, easily hidden. Yours is the most prominent I've ever seen. Maybe the ones who took Sheba are looking for the people in those stories, for whatever reason. It's the only thing I can think of."

I touch my hair, brushing his hand, "But it's just a story…they can't possibly believe in that stuff…It's just for some story…they…they burned down my village! My home! My dad's dead because of them! Because of some legend!" My heart's pounding hard in my chest. I feel dizzy—sick.

He cups my cheeks suddenly, pulling me forward and pressing his forehead to mine, startling me, "Ivan…I'm sorry…I want to help you but I don't know what I can do…" He kisses my forehead, "I don't know what you need…I wish I did, but you have me so mixed up…"

"I didn't…" I shake my head.

"I didn't mean that you're doing it on purpose…" He drops his head into his hand, letting out a frustrated sound. He took a deep breath, composing himself again, "We could get some sleep. We need to leave early in the morning if we want to make good time. Security is tighter at night, so we have to get there while the sun's still up."

"Will it take long to reach?" On Father's map, everything seems so close and jumbled together, but it took a week to travel from Aolani to Tuari Plains. From here to the Capital…it has to be another week, if not more.

"A day, day and a half at the most. There doesn't look like there'll be any rain to slow us down." He shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. It looks as if he wants to say more. He shakes his head, smiling slightly, "I'll let you sleep. Good night, Ivan." He takes my hand, brushing his lips across my knuckles.

"Good night, Robin…"

After he leaves, I try to sleep but his words keep swimming around in my head. My hair's always had the strange strip of violet; I never gave it a second thought. Dad never talked about it, no one ever treated me differently—I thought it was normal. Sheba doesn't have anything like that in her hair, why would they take her? Maybe they wanted Dad and took Sheba because she got in the way? Or…I don't know…

Somehow I managed to fall asleep but a strange sound wakes me. Like someone jiggling the doorknob. I lay still, holding my breath. It doesn't come again but now I'm too awake. I climb out of bed. I'm too anxious about traveling anyway. The idea of traveling again is somewhat exciting but at the same time, I can't forget why I'm out here in the first place. I step out into the hall to find it dimly lighted—still no way of telling what time it is. I wander around aimlessly, down chilly corridors and peeking into empty rooms. I finally come to the kitchen, the door open a crack and voices slip out into the hall.

"I don't think we should trust them." It was Alex, and sounded as if he was in them idle of a discussion he'd had many times before, "I know you didn't leave him alone with the bike but, dammit, Robin, he could have done something to it—we don't know enough about the technology used in the machine to be sure it's working properly."

Someone sighs—it must be Robin. "I know, but if they're working for the Emperor, then they wouldn't risk doing anything to the bike, knowing Ivan was riding out with me tomorrow. They don't know why we're going out and they don't know where we're going, so they won't be able to warn anyone—if they are working against us. We can't be certain of anything yet."

"They're too stupid to know how important he is, we're not even sure—"

"Alex, you trust me, don't you? Besides, if anything goes wrong, we can escape to Linaeve. Garcia and Picard are nearing the coast, by the time we get to the Capital; they'll have been for at least a day docked."

"You'll have them landlocked for that long? Garcia is going to die of alcohol poisoning…" He drifts off, muttering something under his breath and Robin chuckles. Footsteps cross the room and a shadow blocks the light for a moment.

"You can't sleep, Ivan?" The door swings open slowly. Robin's already wearing his travel clothes, his scarf resting around his shoulders. He smiles gently, "It's almost morning. If you're not tired, you can take a shower and have some breakfast and then we'll leave."

"O-okay."

After a quick bath and breakfast, Robin leads me to the top floor of the building, Alex and Mary already waiting there. Mary smiles softly, "There's a lunch packed away for both of you, so make sure you take a break—you can't drive all day Robin, you're not traveling alone."

He rolls his eyes playfully, smiling at me, "I know, Mary, I know. Thanks." He walks over to the bike—is what they call it. It's a strange shiny thing propped up on a thin stick in the middle of the room. It doesn't look like anything I've seen before; two handles on either side of the—front? A long, narrow padded seat along the length of it and a hole in the back.

Robin straps our packs down against the sides of the machine, taking a weird helmet from Alex, pulling it on along with his goggles from before. Mary smiles, running over and helping me put on a helmet, pushing a pair of goggles into my hand. She whispers, "Don't worry, Robin won't let you down. He may not look it but he's very capable."

I watch him with Alex as he straddles the bike, laughing softly as something the blue-haired man said, "I know…"

She smiles more, tilting her head, "Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless and be sure to come back with Sheba, I'd love to meet her." She steers me over to Robin and I hesitate. Where am I supposed to sit? There's just a small space behind Robin. "Don't be shy, Robin doesn't bite!"

Robin laughs, "How would you know?" He smiles as I climb on behind him, "Be sure to hold on tight, I don't know how fast this thing goes."

"H-huh?" He turns something and the machine roars to life, slowly lifting off the ground and hovering an inch in the air. I throw my arms around Robin's middle, clinging to him for dear life. Strong muscles tense and relax under my hands and I feel my face grow hot.

Robin whistles a strange tune over the sound of the machine, and light from above slowly spills into the room—the roof is moving! He turns to Alex, "If anything goes wrong, I'll send word from Linaeve. We might not be back for a while if that happens. I need you to stay here for a while."

Alex nods, "Yeah, I know, I don't like leaving Mary alone with those two." She makes a face, poking him in the cheek lightly. He laughs, "We'll be waiting, just take care." Robin shifts and the bike shoots up into the air. I shut my eyes tightly, my stomach lurching.

The dim lighting of the crystals gives way to a warm, brilliant light. And fresh air. I blink my eyes open to find the flowery field—we're above ground again. The bike hovers high in the air for a moment, slowly lowering to the ground. Robin sticks his let out, touching the ground with the sole of his boot and turning the bike around, setting off towards the horizon. The scenery flies by in a blur and we're soon back in the green pastures surrounding Tuari Plains.

The bike moves so quickly, wind rushing past my ears as fast as the scenery. I get dizzy trying to focus on one thing. Turning, I stare at the middle of Robin's back, able to see every fiber of the carefully woven fabric. He calls back to me over the wind, "You okay?"

I try to respond but the wind swallows up my words. I trace 'Yes' on his back and he nods, speeding down the field to the dirt path.

Around midday, we stop in a grove for lunch. I slide off the bike, stumbling onto the ground, groaning, "It's like riding a horse!" Robin laughs, helping me to my feet and over to a shady tree.

"You'll get used to it. It's a lot faster than I anticipated. We're making good time. This is the halfway point between Faolan and the Capital. Caravans stop here to give their horses a break and load up on what fruit needs to be delivered to Nox." He unwraps the lunches Mary made, setting them down in between us. "The groves came from the idea of the late king's wife. The people in this part of the land were struggling back in those days, unable to use their farms and make a profit from the Capital's vast wealth. The Queen suggested an orchard—fruit was in short supply in Nox and the farmers' lands were perfect for orchards. It was a success…and that's how the fruit trade was started."

"The Queen, is she still alive?" He grows somber for a moment, staring out at the horizon, wind rolling across the distant fields, grass swaying like waves in an endless sea.

His lips twist into a sad smile and he shakes his head, "She left the palace in the middle of the night, leaving only a note behind—which no one but the king read. No one's seen or heard from her since."

"That's so sad…do you think someone took her?" He blinks, smiling softly and leaning over, tapping my forehead lightly with his.

"That was a long time ago." He sighs, leaning back against the tree and looking up, "Many have forgotten the Queen. It's understandable; they worry too much about the Emperor and his soldiers."

"I wish I could help..."

He smiles, shaking his head, "We need to rescue Sheba first—that's the only thing we can do now. Stopping the Emperor is going to take more time and more support. Until then, he'll have to wait. The people of Mui are strong; they can resist the Emperor for a little longer."

I lie back on the grass, staring up at the sunlight sneaking in between the branches. It's so calm and peaceful here. People could come and forget all their troubles, as if the world slows down just for this place.

My eyelids feel heavy. Maybe it's too peaceful here. Robin leans over me slowly, the sunlight creating a golden aura around him, "We need to keep going." He smiles gently, "I wish I could let you sleep."

"No, it's okay. It's just really lazy here." He packs up what's left of the lunches and helps me to my feet.

As we walk back over to the bike, a large caravan rides up the path, heading through the grove towards the quiet farmhouse. Robin climbs onto the bike, smiling up at me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The high walls of the Capital come into view as the sun begins to set and Robin stops the bike near a small collection of trees off to the side of the path. He pulls the scarf over his nose and mouth, "That's Nox. While we're there, don't call me by my name. If you need to call out for me, just call me Bard."

I blink and nod slowly. They know him by his name? He looks back at me and I can tell he's smiling, his eyes glittering slightly. "Don't worry." He turns back around, the machine roaring loudly and we take off towards the city.

-Continued in the Eighth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

And...hopefully the chapter was okay! -low bow-

Alex: ...And I'm out of the picture again.

Yes indeed. If all goes according to plan, next chapter is going to be action packed! And long! And Garcia and Picard make a grand entrance! And there will be murder! Most foul! (exclamation point, exclamation point, ex-cla-ma-tion point.) Because of the length of the chapter, it may take a week or two to get it out (I plan for a lot to happen). SO there will be a new story popping up in it's place; Look forward to Golden Sun: Lovely Week! (shamless plugging). Lovely Week is going to be little snippets of the crew's journey, focusing on Robin and Ivan's relationship blossoming along the way, starting with the first time they met. They're VERY short chapters, but fluffy.

I also didn't expect to get this chapter out...on Halloween. But I reread it and fixed things and added things. -crosses fingers- Ivan snapped a little. And Robin's getting confused. And people kept bugging me while I was working on the chapter. So hopefully it's okay. Ugh! -slaps around for messing up spacing in muh stories!-

Alex: -throws toys-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I decided to split this chapter in two to meet the personal deadline. Kraden, Susa, and Kushinada make appearances in this chapter. Omai. Garcia and Picard will be in the next chapter for sure. Haha...they want to stay hidden for a bit longer.

**Disclaimer: **Golden Sun is owned by Camelot and Nintendo.

**Warning: **Robin and Ivan being touchy-feely.

Please read and review.

Chapter 8:

Nox. Even in the dying light it's something of wonder. People crowd the colorful streets in masses I've never even assumed possible in one city. They walk into shops, pubs and restaurants, laughing and chatting away blissfully. The buildings stretch up towards the heavens, glittering with lights. More strange vehicles putter along the stone streets leading through the city like veins; some of the vehicles are like Robin's bike with simple differences here and there.

For everything terrible that I've been told of the Emperor and the government—Nox is beautiful.

Robin steers through the backstreets of the city where less people seem to migrate, until there are no people at all. There's a calming scent, like logs burning on a fire and glancing up, I spot a pillar of dark smoke curling up to meet the clouds. Down the thin alley, a door opens and a young man peers out, smiling and waving us over.

"Susa, take Ivan inside. I'm going to hide the bike." The man nods, holding his arm out as I slip off the back of the bike, watching Robin. He chuckles, "I'm not leaving you behind, you don't have to give me that look." I blush, looking away quickly as he takes the bike around the corner. Once he's out of sight, I look up at the new man.

"It's been a long time since Robin's been here, but it seems he still knows all the secrets of this town." He's handsome with warm brown eyes and the same accent in Robin's voice can be found in his. They must have grown up in the same town. He seems like a gentle person. I wasn't expecting to find that here.

He smiles, leading me inside to a comfortable room. A fire blazes in the hearth, filling the room with a warm light. Pictures decorate the shelves and walls, one of Susa when he was much younger, accompanied by a familiar looking blue-eyes youth. Where have I see him before? An arm slips around me suddenly, grasping the corner of the frame and lowering it onto the table to hide the picture from view.

I jump, spinning around to see Robin shaking his head slowly, "I'm sorry but don't look at that. The person in that photograph died a long time ago. I don't know why Susa keeps it around."

"I-I'm sorry…" He sighs, shaking his head again and clasping my shoulder, leading me to the kitchen. A young woman stands with Susa, setting out plates and food on the table. She looks up, smiling softly. There's a weary look in her eyes when she sees Robin but he looks away. "My name's Kushinada. You must be Ivan. Toviel and Robin spoke so highly of you, I'm glad we finally have the chance to meet."

"We'll eat while we wait for nightfall and then sneak into the Palace. They're probably more worried about someone getting into town than into the Palace, they should be expecting company." Robin says as he pulls out a chair for me, sitting into the one next to it as I sit.

Susa smiles, pulling out a chair for Kushinada and I blush, noticing the bulge in her stomach. I look away and Susa sighs, sitting down, "I wish you would let us do more for you, Robin. You've been gone for a while; you could have forgotten something about the town or the Palace. What would happen to Underground if you were captured?"

"Alex would take over, or Mary. They're both capable enough." He shakes his head, "This place won't change, it hasn't changed. They won't capture me either; they don't even know I'm here yet. I don't plan on letting them know until we get Sheba back. I'm sure the Emperor is so pleased with himself that he won't have the girl well guarded."

After dinner, we say our goodbyes to Kushinada and Susa and set out into the city on foot. It seems even busier than when we entered. People dressed in their finest—I suppose. I don't know much about fashion, and the clothes in this city seem so different from the clothes back in Aolani. The clothes are big and colorful, women in strange wide dresses with outlandishly skinny waists. They wear wide brimmed, lacy hats decorated with feathers and flowers and—birds? The men's fashions are more toned down, though. They seem rather boring in comparison.

Robin slips his arm around my shoulder, keeping me close as we walk through the crowd. Whistles and bells go off down every alley as the doors open and close. "It's easy to get lost here—and for as much security as there is round the Palace and gates, there isn't much protection down the alleys and in the town slums. A lot of petty crimes happen there."

A woman suddenly runs past, almost knocking me over but Robin pulls me back in time. The woman laughs, not noticing us and a second later, a man comes running by, chasing after her. Robin sighs, "People here have no idea what's going on in their own city. They think the Emperor is doing an amazing job."

"How can they not know what he's doing to people?"

"They don't open their eyes—they don't want to know. Their lives are great—business and trade in Nox has never been better. The upper areas of town are clean and free of crime. They're happier not knowing." He adjusts the scarf around his face, his eyes practically glowing, "If you tried to tell them the truth, they would think you're crazy and ignore you, or call the guards."

It is a beautiful town. I can see how it would be easy to become drunk on the sounds and merriment. But at the same time, I can't rest easy knowing what's been going on.

"Ivan!" I stiffen, glancing around and spot Estes through an open window. His face lights up and he disappears, coming out the door a moment later.

As he runs through the throng of people, Robin leans over slightly, whispering close to my ear, "Do you know him?"

"It's one of Sheba's brothers. He came here with his twin to apprentice with the blacksmith." Estes catches up, grinning as he sweeps his bangs from his face.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing here? Are you here with your Dad? I didn't know he had another caravan so soon." He blinks, finally noticing Robin, "Who's this?"

I blink at the bombardment of questions, tilting my head, "Oh, this is Bard…" Robin extends a gloved hand and Estes shakes it, smiling more. "I came with him."

"Apprenticing with a bard?" I blink again, glancing up at Robin, not sure what to say. I hadn't expected to see Estes. I don't know what to tell him.

Robin smiles softly, "Toviel arranged it the last time I met with him. Ivan's very promising." Someone calls over to Estes before he can respond and he turns around calling back to them. He looks to us again, rubbing the back of his head.

"I gotta get back to work. Are you going to be in the Capital for long? You should stop by when I have more time. Yves would like to see you too. Nice to meet you, Bard. Take good care of Ivan, or you'll have to answer to us." He grins, shaking Robin's hand again before he dashes off.

Robin chuckles, "He certainly moves around quickly."

I puff my cheeks slightly, glancing up at him, "Sorry about Estes, he's always been like that. Yves is even worse."

He shakes his head, smiling, "It's perfectly all right." His face brightens as he looks away from the building Estes disappeared into, "Ah, you can see the Castle's observation tower from here." He points up towards the velvety sky, a lone tower stretching up from the glowing Palace. The roof of the tower was like a glittering jewel, round on the bottom and thinning out around the middle, ending in a point. It looks like a spinning top.

"During the reign of the previous king, that tower was open to use by the public. The top opens like an umbrella and there's a telescope inside—you can see everything with it. When I was young, I would sneak into the tower and stay there for hours. The king would always know when I was there. Before he fell ill, he would sit with me, sneak me treats from the kitchen and tell me all sorts of stories.

When he died, the Emperor ordered the door to the tower to be locked. It hasn't been opened since. I'm sure the telescope is in need of repairs by now…" He blinks his eyes quickly, clearing his throat.

So Robin lived in Nox when he was growing up. Where are his parents now? Were they killed by the Emperor? Is that why he's so passionate about saving people hurt by the government? He must have been close to the King.

I reach out, taking his hand, not meeting his gaze as he turns to me. I don't know what to say to him. This is all I can do.

As we near the Palace, there are less people. "Even if they don't know what the Emperor does, they still feel uneasy around the Castle so they avoid it unless they have business with the Emperor."

He leads me around to the back. A deep moat surround the Palace, aqueducts bringing water in and out. He leaps across the gap and turns, holding his arm out to me. I take his hand and jump across, stumbling a little. He holds my hand firmly, tugging a little and helping me get my balance. He lowers his voice, "This leads to the kitchens. There shouldn't be anyone in there to give us trouble but we should be prepared, just in case."

"Prepared?" Robin opens his coat and vest. Under the vest is a pale blue button-up shirt with a brown leather strap wrapping around his chest. Leather bags rest on either side with silver handles peeking out. Guns. I'd seen one in Dad's study, hanging over the mantle—he'd said it was a gift from an old friend.

"I'll only use them if I absolutely have to." I nod slowly and he buttons up his vest and coat again, walking over to the door and opening it, taking my hand and pulling me inside. The room is bathed in the reddish light of dying embers, the cooking fires doused for the night, the remaining heat not quite reaching the farther corners of the room. The room seems old-fashion for all the surrounding technology.

A pot clatters loudly onto the floor and I jump, clapping my hands over my mouth. Robin whips around, pushing me against the wall and searching the room. A small cream colored cat jumps down from the counter and meows loudly, walking over and rubbing against Robin's leg.

He lets out a sigh of relief, kneeling down slowly, his face half-obscured by shadows. It's hard to read his expression, a mixture of surprise and relief on the surface but there's something warm in his eyes. He scratches the cat behind its ears and sighs, standing up reluctantly, "Probably one of the servants pets. Let's go before they come."

He leads the way out into a long corridor, turning this way and that. I try to remember the way but as he heads up stairs and across walkways and secret passages, I quickly forget the way, giving up and clutching at his hand to keep up. How can he remember all this?

As we come to a dead end, he kneels down, pressing on a piece of sea glass embedded into the wall. The piece sinks in and a moment later, another secret passage opens. It's a small crawlspace carved out of the wall. He smiles briefly before crawling through the passage and I follow. The passage leads to a narrow walkway, opening up to a large room.

Ornate banners hang from the high ceiling, embroidered with the Emperor's Crest. Golden chandeliers glitter as they light the room even though there's no one in the room below. Tall, extravagant stain glass windows surround the room, telling the story of how the three Muses created the continent and bestowed the gift of music upon the humans. This must be a remnant of the previous king. Why would the Emperor keep that around?

Robin kneels down next to me, peering around at the area below. I peek between the gaps in the railing. A throne room! At the far end a narrow crimson carpet stretches from the tall doors, spreading across the room to stop at a regal throne at the opposite end. This is where the Emperor sits.

He touches my shoulder and speaks softly, "No one should come this late. I'm going to look for Sheba—it'll be faster if you stay here. I'll come back for you once I find her."

"You're going on your own?"

"If you come with me, I'll have to worry about you getting lost and if someone sees us, it'll be harder to get away." It's logical but I can't calm down, pressing my hands to my knees to keep them from shaking. He reaches out, brushing my bangs from my face and tucking them behind my ear. "I'll come back for you."

"I wasn't worried about that…" He smiles, slipping back into the passage and closes it silently behind him.

It's quiet. Not even the noise of the town is able to permeate the thick walls of the Palace. Minutes trickle away slowly, achingly slow. There's nothing to do but wait and worry. What if he's been caught? What if he can't find her? This is a big place; it could take him hours to look through all the rooms.

The doors below open slowly and a tall blonde haired man steps into the room. He's wearing an elegant golden crown lined with gems that shine brilliantly. His robes shimmer in the chandelier light, a deep royal violet that shifts colors as he moves. He doesn't seem old, maybe in his mid-forties but there's a self-important air to his movements. He must be the Emperor. Behind him, two men follow, standing on either side of—Sheba.

Gasping, I stand up, too surprised to stop myself. A hand reaches out and claps over my mouth a moment too late. Robin slips his arm around my stomach, his body tensed, poised for flight. It's too late. The men below spot us. Sheba doesn't even look up, staring blanking ahead. They must have done something to her. Something horrible.

"Capture them!" The Emperor narrows his emerald eyes at us. Those eyes…

Robin half-lifts me over to a nearby window, throwing it open and whistling loudly over the wind before jumping out. I scream beneath his hand and we land hard on—the bike. Where did it come from? He grabs the handles as a loud siren rings from one of the castle towers and he turns the bike, speeding through the streets, people jumping out of the way.

Angry shouts calls after us but he ignores them, pushing the bike harder. I glance back over his shoulder to see guards riding on bikes, chasing after us and quickly gaining ground.

We're soon out of the city, flying down the dirt path, heading towards a dark forest looming in the distance like a spot of black on the field. The guards still follow us, bright lights flashing, illuminating the dark field. Robin seems angry, his body still tense.

He keeps going even as the forest swallows us up. He stops the engine once we're deep in the forest, climbing off and pulling me with him, throwing loose branches over the bike and hiding behind a tree, waiting silently. Engines roar and men shout to each other. "Where did they go?"

"They can't have disappeared. We need to keep looking. The Emperor won't be happy if we lose them." They continue going and the sound of their engines soon fade away. Robin doesn't move though, his mouth clenched tight as his eyes follow the men. I start to speak but he covers my mouth and moments later, the sound of engines come again and the men drive past, heading back to the forest entrance.

He releases me slowly, leaning back against the tree and tilting his head back, "I'm sorry we had to leave without Sheba. I don't know if they thought we were after her but it would be a good idea to avoid Nox until things blow over."

"I-I know. I shouldn't have been so surprised. I didn't expect to see her like that. She looked…broken…" Robin sighs, clasping my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

"They may have drugged her so she'd become more obedient—for whatever reason they want her. But it doesn't look like they plan on hurting her. When we get another chance, we'll rescue her." He straddles the bike again, adjusting the scarf—it slipped somewhere during our escape. He turns, holding out his hand. "There's a village not too far from here, we'll rest there tonight and head to Linaeve in the morning."

I climb on behind him, wrapping my arms around him and he starts up the bike, heading out again. As we leave the cover of the forest, the moon peeks out from behind the clouds. It's a thin crescent, like a glowing golden smile in the sky. "That moon, they call it Sarah's smile." He says softly. He's driving more slowly now, the engine a gentle putter so he doesn't have to shout.

"Sarah?"

"The mortal name given to the Golden Muse. Legends say she loved her mortal creations more than the other Muses and lived among them for a time."

"Do you think that's true?"

He pauses for a moment before laughing softly, "I think a lot of things are possible. This is a big continent. Who's the say she never walked among us."

The village we stop at is small and peaceful. A pack of dogs leap out of an open door, barking cheerfully and running alongside the bike as he drives slowly through the village. "You don't mind dogs, do you?"

I smile, smiling off the bike, one of the fluffier dogs jumping up and licking my face, "Y-yeah, I like dogs." He parks the bike near the house the dogs poured out of. They circle his legs, nosing his palms and pockets, searching for something. He chuckles, retrieving a handful of treats from his jacket pocket, tossing one to each dog.

"You spoil them too much, Robin, now they only listen to you." An old man stands in the doorway, aged eyes sparkling with mirth behind round spectacles. "You're as gifted with animals as your mother."

Robin frowns, shaking his head, "We need to spend the night, Kraden. We ran into some trouble in Nox, so they may come through looking for us." The man blinks, noticing me for the first time.

"Is this…Toviel and Brier's son?" He knows my mother?

Robin lays his hand on my shoulder, "Ivan. I'll explain inside, if you don't mind." He knows, standing back to let us in. The dogs glue themselves to Robin as he heads inside, sitting on the plush couch in the common room.

Pictures decorate the wall, some of Alex and Mary when they were younger and even one of Robin. He had a wary expression, sitting next to a younger looking Kraden. His scarf is draped on his shoulders, wearing a tattered tunic and holding his violin case close to his chest.

I tear my eyes away from the picture as Robin grunts, a large dog scrambling onto his lap. Kraden chuckles, "So, what have you done to upset the Emperor this time? I thought you'd never set foot in the Capital again."

"I had a good reason. The Emperor is planning something—something that could put everyone in danger. I doubt he realizes what he's doing. We have to act quickly." Kraden strokes his heard, humming.

"I'm not sure I fully comprehend, my boy, but that's probably for the best. Anyway, do you have a message you want delivered to Alex?"

"Yes, I'll need some time writing it out. I plan to leave for Linaeve in the morning. Garcia is waiting for us there."

Kraden blinks, easing into a large armchair, "Garcia? He's been away for quite some time. It must be something very important if he's cut his travels short. I wonder how the seas have changed him. I'd like to see him before he heads out again. If he leaves before visiting, who knows when he'll come around again?" He rubs his beard again, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Robin glances at me and I blush, waving my hand. He smiles softly, shaking his head, "I think Ivan could use some sleep. He's had a long day. The usual room is free?" Kraden nods. Robin stands, helping me up and leading me away, the dogs following, their nails scrapping lightly on the wood floor. "He's a bit of an eccentric but he's a good man, he gives up his free rooms when we are traveling this way and he keeps an ear out for news from the Capital."

He opens a door, flicking on the switch and smiling. It's a cozy room with pale pink floral print and pastel curtains. A fluffy comforter is draped on the large four-post bed, tons of pillows propped up against the headboard.

"It's safe here so you don't have to worry. The dogs will bark if anyone comes into town." A large black and white herding dog noses my palm and I scratch behind its ears, smiling.

"They're friendly."

"Because they sense the good in you." He places his hand on my head, "I need to speak with Kraden and write a note for Alex. I'm afraid we have a long journey ahead of us. The Emperor…he's about to do something very foolish. We must stop him."

"We?" He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's not my place to ask this…and Toviel would hate me if he were here…I need your help. I need you with us to keep you safe and to put an end to this."

"But what can I do…?"

He shakes his head slowly, "I'm not sure. I just get this feeling when I'm around you, that I need you. If you don't feel safe…I can get Alex to come take you back to Faolan. It wouldn't be safe for you to return to Aolani. You're the one the Emperor wants."

"Dad said that…but why? Why would the Emperor want me? I've never done anything special…" He takes my hand.

"I've heard you. When we met in Lunette, you were humming. It did something to me. At first, I thought it was just my imagination but…I realized who you were then. Toviel spoke of his son of his son so many times, the child who could stir emotions with his voice."

"Why is that special? Isn't everyone able to do that?"

"With instruments, only ever with instruments. Our voices aren't pure enough to do what you can. You're special—that's why the Emperor wants you." He takes a deep breath, sighing, "It's difficult to explain."

"I…still don't understand. Why would he need me for my voice?"

"Wait until we get to Linaeve. I'll explain it to you there. Please, try to get some sleep." I nod slowly, starting to walk over to the bed but he doesn't release my hand, pulling me back to and he kisses my forehead. "Robin…?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you but I feel like I just keep hurting you. I'm not trying to…I'm used to dealing with the others, but you're so different." He sighs, pressing his forehead to mine, "You're special and it's not just because of your voice. Good night." He slips away slowly, shutting the door behind him.

The black and white dog stays behind, sitting down and watching me with big grey eyes. I sigh, resting my hand on its head, "How am I supposed to sleep after that?" The dog tilts its head, tail wagging cheerfully.

In the morning, I find the pup draped across my stomach, opening its eyes slowly and lifting its head, tail wagging. "Mmm…morning…" I sit up, rubbing at my eyes. The dog sits up as well, licking my chin. "You're really friendly…" I smile as it leaps off the bed, slipping through the cutaway in the door.

A knock comes soon after and Robin peeks in, "How did you sleep?"

"Really well. I don't even remember getting into bed. That dog stayed with me the whole night, I guess." He smiles, walking over and opening the curtains to let the morning sunlight in. It's warm and relaxing, as calm as the town.

"She's taken a liking to you; she'll be depressed when you go."

"Don't say that, you'll make me feel guilty for leaving."

He smiles softly, "I'll show you to the shower if you want to get cleaned up before breakfast."

After breakfast, we get our things together and head outside to where Robin parked the bike last night. Kraden takes Robin's hand and shakes it, "Take good care of yourself, Robin. Your parents would be so proud of you, doing this for the people." Robin releases his hand, pulling his helmet on and adjusting his gloves

"It's not over yet. I can't take credit for something that hasn't happened. I don't know what my parents would say if they were around. I'm just doing what I feel is right."

Kraden sighs softly, shaking his head, "Just like your mother." He turns, laying his hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently, "You're in good hands. Toviel trusted Robin a great deal; he'll be able to rest easy in Heaven knowing you're with him."

"Heaven?" The man blinks, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Robin shakes his head, "We don't need your religious studies, Kraden. We have more than enough to deal with." Kraden frowns.

"Robin…" He starts on the bike and it lifts off the grass slowly, hovering, "So you finally got one working. That's amazing. If I were just a few years younger…" He trails off, smiling blissfully.

Robin shifts, glancing back at me and smiling beneath the helmet, "Let's go." I climb on behind him and he steers through the village, the dogs following until the last house, howling after us.

-Continued in the Ninth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

The Book of Mui has reached its 60th page! Omigosh, I'm so excited.

Alex: Let's get some drinks.

Huhu. Drunk Alex, Garcia's worst fear. Chapter 9 is already long -hearts- I'm so happy. I keep wanting to use the British spelling for words. Tsk tsk. That anglophilia will really mess you up. And! I finished Birth by Sleep (finally), mildly depressed. Hopefully it doesn't leak into Mui somehow. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 60 pages and counting!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ah, my friend seems to think the Emperor sounds handsome. I was going for that. It's hard talking like a pirate.

This chapter ended up being long, even after turning it into three different chapters (8, 9 and 10). Picard and Garcia finally make an appearance. Perhaps you'll get sick of them before the story is through. Speaking of the story. It's reached over 70 pages, meaning it'll be well into 100 pages by it completion. I'm kind of excited. Thanksgiving break is coming up, meaning more time to write...but chapter 10 is looking like it will take a while. So maybe two weeks until the next chapter is released. Or maybe just take another massive hiatus while working on the chapters at my leisure.

It's getting colder. Haha, makes me wish Linaeve was a real place. I'd totally be there.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. Ten days until Dark Dawn comes out.

Please read and review.

Chapter 9:

It's night now but there isn't the normal chill, the air is comfortable and just right. When did I fall asleep? It's really bright…

I widen my eyes, straightening and clutching at Robin's shoulders. We're in a town. Lights of every color—colors I never thought existed—decorate the signs and buildings, lighting up the strange streets. The streets are translucent, lit up gently with the same lights in the signs. The streets…are moving on their own. It must be magic.

There's more people here than in the Capital. They seem as happy, but there's something different—they're more relaxed. Large trees grow all around the town. Pink, lavender, and white flowers blossoming all over the thick branches, petals raining down all over, decorating the clean streets.

Beautiful.

Robin pulls off the main street and stops in front of a large building where a glowing sign reads Pink Flower Hotel. He cuts the engine, climbing off and removing his helmet. "This is Linaeve." He says gently, taking up his violin case from the side of the bike and slinging it over his shoulder. He leans down and slips his arms around me, the bike slipping out from under me as he lifts me up and starts to carry me towards the building.

"I-I can walk, Robin." He chuckles softly, stepping into the building and walking up to the counter. A woman looks up from her book and blinks at us in surprise, the look quickly replaced by recognition and she smiles softly, tilting her head.

"Oh, Bard, it's been a long time. The usual room is prepared for you as always." She turns away, taking a golden key off the wall and handing it to Robin.

"Thanks." He smiles, turning away and heading up a wide flight of stairs. I peer over his shoulder at the lobby. It's a large room, a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. There's a fireplace to the side of the counter, large plush chairs surrounding it.

Robin stops in front of a pair of golden doors, pressing a button and waiting patiently. A moment later, a bell sounds and he steps into a small room once the doors slide open. Pressing another button on the inside of the room, he leans against the wall, the doors sliding shut again. There's an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as the small room moves.

"This is an elevator. We have them back home but haven't used them much." He sighs, closing his eyes. "I didn't expect the ride to take that long. It's a little past midnight now. I'm glad we stopped at Kraden's for the night."

"He…knew your parents, right?"

His expression is blank for a long moment but he finally sighs, tilting his head back, "Yeah…Kraden knew my parents…he traveled a lot when he was younger." He sighs again, "My mother went away when I was very young. I don't remember her much…just her voice, how kind she sounded when she spoke to me or my father." He shrugs his shoulders, "My dad seemed fine for a time but he always looked sad whenever he saw me, because I reminded him of her. He got sick after that…and he wouldn't get better no matter what the doctors did. He died when I was thirteen."

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. It's been five years…with everything that's happened since then, it feels like a different life. A life that isn't mine to claim anymore. I don't have any regrets though." The bell dings again and the doors open to a hall. He steps out and unlocks a door, turning on the light.

It's a large room, well-furnished with lush furniture. The far wall is hidden by a long curtain that reaches to the floor. He steps over to the bed, finally setting me down. Kneeling down, he helps remove my jacket and shoes. He pulls the blankets up around me and sets down his violin case and scarf in the chair next to the bed, removing his jacket and vest.

He turns away, starting towards the couch when he stops, looking to me and glancing down, puzzled. I follow his gaze. I had grabbed onto his arm. When? "Where are you going…?"

He smiles softly, looking back to the couch, "I was going to sleep there. Toviel told me how you kick in your sleep." There's laughter in his voice. It's comforting.

I puff my cheeks, still holding his arm. "I haven't kicked in my sleep for years. There's enough room on the bed for both of us and it's better than sleeping on the couch. It was a long ride and you didn't take a break the entire way here. You need to rest, I promised Mary I would look after you. You're the one she'll yell at if I don't make sure you take care of yourself."

He laughs, removing his boots, lifting the sheets and climbing into bed. He sighs, relaxing slowly. I yawn, turning to him and smiling softly, "Robin…I'm glad you were the one who came with me…"

Warm. It almost feels like home. It smells like fresh sea air mixed with roses. Like Mother's garden. My eyes still feel heavy but I open them reluctantly. A sheer canopy lies over the top of the bed, shifting as if it's caught in a gentle breeze, bits catching and sparkling in the sunlight.

Linaeve.

According to Father's map, it lies on the Eastern coast of Mui. So far from home. It spans a long stretch of beach, one of the few beaches in Mui.

I glance over as the curtains billow in the wind. A window. The entire far wall is a window. That's why the curtains are so wide. It leads out to a balcony overlooking the town.

Robin's there, leaning on the railing and just staring. He seems lost in thought, his expression blank again, squinting in the morning sun. Did he get enough sleep? When did he get out of bed? He must be used to sneaking around.

He's wearing a white long-sleeve shirt that shifts in the breeze, his hair moving gently. He looks at ease, like he belongs here.

He turns around slowly, his face breaking into a smile, "Good morning, sleepyhead. You can sleep a bit longer if you'd like. I plan on staying in Linaeve for a bit, so we're in no hurry."

"No, I'm awake." He steps inside, leaving the glass door open to the balcony. His hair looks freshly washed, moving gently in the breeze. Only three buttons are done up on his shirt—revealing his collarbone and bellybutton.

I tear my eyes away as he walks over. Did he notice? He smiles, placing his palms on the bed and leaning over, "We're going on a journey. I don't know when it'll be finished but Linaeve is one of the best places to start off on a quest. We're got some shopping to do." He pulls away, starting to button up his shirt.

"Robin." He blinks, pausing and glancing back at me. "You said the Emperor is planning something dangerous. Is that why we're going on this…quest? Why you need me to come with you…"

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "Wouldn't you rather have breakfast first? It's no good talking of such matters on an empty stomach."

"You promise to tell me? I don't want to be left in the dark." He smiles, catching my hand and squeezing lightly.

"I promise, I'll tell you what I've found out about the Emperor's plans. But we must have breakfast first. Try out the shower. The Pink Flower Hotel has some of the best baths in Mui. Though, they don't compare to the Hot Springs in Lulani."

"What are you going to do?" I pull the covers back, making the bed and getting a change of clothes from my pack. He hums softly, rubbing his chin.

"I'll make reservations for dinner. There's a nice restaurant that I'm sure you'll like. I wish we had more time. I'd like to show you around the town more." He smiles, "Maybe when all this is over, we can travel around Mui without being rushed, without having to hide. We could play and sing for towns."

I laugh softly, "Like I would be your apprentice?"

"Something of the sort. Now off with you, we've got an eventful day ahead of us." I hurry to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

It's an impressive room, half the size of the suite—larger than any bathroom I've seen before. A large four-legged tub sits in front of a stain glass window portraying a mermaid sitting on a rock in the middle of a pink sea. Dozens of soaps, bath salts and strange colorful orbs line the edge of the tub, waiting to be used. The counter is wide, black marble flecked with gold, a deep sink set in the center. I fuss over my hair in the mirror, touching the violet strands. Touched by the Muses. I wonder if that's true.

Turning away with a sigh, I pull open the shower door and reach inside, turning on the water, adjusting the temperature before closing the door again, removing my clothes.

After showering, I step out of the bathroom to find Robin speaking into a small device, "I'll see you tonight then." He sets it down on the table, blinking and smiling softly, "What did you think?"

"The shower? It was different, I mean, not uncomfortable. Relaxing." He smiles, walking over and picking up the towel from my shoulders, drying my hair. "It smelled like roses too…is that normal?

"The waters around Linaeve are special. There's nothing like it anywhere else. I'll take you to the beach after dinner so you can see it for yourself. He finishes drying my hair, hanging the towel up and fixing my hair.

"You didn't have to…"

He smiles, "I wanted to." He grabs up my jacket, helping me put it on, "Where should we go for breakfast? Do you have any preferences?"

"I'm not picky…" He opens the door, "You aren't wearing your scarf?"

He shakes his head slowly, "I don't need it here, this town doesn't answer to the Emperor, though they do adhere to the strict law of no music. But they help us when we need a place to hide." He comes back, smiling more and pulling me into the hallway, laughing, "Come on, I want you to have a good time. You didn't get a good look at the town last night."

He nods to the woman at the counter as we pass, stepping to the door and a uniformed man smiles, pulling the door open for us. "Sir Robin, I heard you'd arrived in town. Welcome back. Will you be here for long?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'd like to stay for a bit but I'm going to be very busy soon." Blinking at the brilliant morning sun as it peeks out from behind puffy bright clouds. I glance around the area outside the front of the hotel. Along moving sideways, streams of pink water flow lazily. Pink water.

"The water…why is it pink?" He chuckles, leading me over, still holding my hand.

"They're open aqueducts, carrying water through the town. It's pink because of the special minerals found in the water. It's something only found in Linaeve." He smiles more, "Let's go on foot, we can enjoy the city more that way."

He seems really excited to be here, like a kid with a new toy. I can see why. It's more amazing than Nox. More so in daylight, this town is beautiful. The trees are every shade of pastel pinks and lavenders. Children running around the thick trunks and playing in the shower of petals.

The air smells of the sea and flowers. People laugh cheerfully, couples and families riding the moving streets. They seem peaceful and relaxed. People riding the walkways moving in the opposite direction wave and greet us happily. "Everyone's so nice…"

He smiles softly, watching them, "Just because it's a big place, doesn't mean that everyone is concerned with only their own life. The people here take care of each other, they care. They'd like to oppose the Emperor but…a lot of people would die as a result. We couldn't let that happen. Tourists from all over come here; we have to make sure they stay safe as well."

We step off the sidewalk at a little café, the sing over the door a small teacup with pink petals falling in. "This place is famous for its cherry blossom tea. You don't mind sitting outside, do you?"

"No, it's really nice out."

"That's because of Linaeve's technology." He pulls out the chair, coming around and sitting across from me, "They make sure to keep the town a moderate temperature since it's a vacation spot for people all over."

"That's amazing…they can do so much…I never imagined places like this existed. It's so…full of life. It's like being home." I look at him slowly, "…Did my dad come here?"

He leans back in his chair, looking away and smiling softly, "Toviel visited sometimes, yeah. He said that he married your mother here."

"They got married here? They never told me…"

He sighs, glancing up and drumming his fingers along the table, "Not many parents tell their kids about when they were married. They probably figure their kids don't want to hear about them being lovey-dovey. Let's see…" He tilts his head back, "Toviel told me this story about two years ago when I was traveling with Mary to bring her back to Faolan. I guess he told us thinking we looked good together. Toviel and Brier were both from Lunette, they'd been dating since they were in their teens and Toviel finally asked Brier to get married.

"She said yes, of course and they began planning. Mui was a different place back then, full of music whenever you went. If you'd believe it, Linaeve was an even happier place back then. It's said to be the most romantic place in Mui. People who meet here fall in love; people who marry here stay together forever." He shakes his head, "They were married on the beach at sunset. Kraden has some pictures of the wedding at his house. You should ask to see them next time we're there."

A young man in café uniform walks up, smiling sheepishly, "Are you ready to order?"

Robin blinks, "Oh, some cheery blossom tea and pancakes." He smiles, glancing at me, "Order anything you'd like."

"T-the same." I watch Robin as the man leaves. "You and Mary…are you together?"

"Together?" He laughs suddenly, holding up his hand and shaking his head, smiling, "N-no, I don't have those feelings for her, I never did. Toviel was just trying to tease us. He chuckles more. I sigh softly. Why do I feel so relieved to hear that?

The waiter returns with two glasses and a pitcher of a pale pink drink, petals floating beneath the cubes of ice. "Thanks." Robin takes the pitcher, pouring some into the cups and handing me one, "Try it."

I take the cup, lifting it to my mouth, the smell of sweet flowers wafting up. It has a strange taste, light and sweet with a hint of peppermint and fizz. "It's really good."

He chuckles softly, "I'm glad you like it."

After eating, we leave the café, taking the sidewalk deeper into the city. He pulls me off the path again, stepping into a clothing store. The clothes are like the ones people were wearing in the Capital. "We need to get you some new clothes for the trip, it'll help you blend in with the bigger cities and they wear better for traveling."

He takes a white sleeveless shirt off the rack, passing it to me. It's lined with pockets and straps, a silver zipper running down the middle, "If it's not your style, there's a lot more to pick from."

"N-no, that's not it. I like it, but…"

"But?"

I shake my head, staring at the shirt, "I still don't know much about you, or what's going on…but you know so much about Dad and he told you about me…and you're taking me to places I never knew existed, showing me amazing things. I don't know what to do for you in return, I don't know what to expect next."

He sighs, placing his hand on my head, "I don't need you to do anything for me. Don't worry about what happens next. If you want to get to know me, there'll be time. Once we save Sheba, once we set things with the government right, we can take our time traveling. I'll show you how great this continent can be, the Mui your father wanted you to see."

Dad…

After picking out more clothes, he takes me to another shop across the street. Leather coats, gloves, goggles, boats and caps decorate the walls of the store. He smiles, "I got my first pair of gloves here. They're good for keeping prints off things and protect my hands when I travel." He takes up a pair of beige gloves, handing them to me, "See how these fit."

I pull one on, flexing my fingers. The leather is soft to the touch, fitting perfectly on my hand. "They're great..."

He smiles, placing his hand on my back and leading me over to the goggles, "You might need some for the trip, better to get some here than not have them when you need them." He waves the store clerk over and she smiles softly.

"Sir Robin, I heard you were in town but I didn't expect you to come by. Do you need some replacement gloves?"

"Ah, no," He held up his hand, "I've still got the last pair you sold me, they're holding up well. I'm actually here for him." He lays his hand on my shoulder, smiling, "I need some goggles for him. Good for warm and cold weather and stand up to salt air, the usual."

She tilts her head, smiling at me, "Oh, he's cute. It's not like you to help someone so thoroughly, Robin." She giggles and kneels down as I blink, opening the case, taking out a pair of white leather goggles lined with fur. "These are perfect, we just got them in. The fur keeps out the cold, but you can remove it if it's too hot. The lenses are shatter proof and won't fog up, just like yours. The leather won't wear…go ahead and try it out."

Robin takes the goggles from the woman, adjusting the strap and helping me put them on. I blink behind the lenses, smiling softly. The fur is soft, the smell of leather reaching my nose. It's a comforting scent, like Dad's old leather bag. "They look good on you." He smiles, slipping his arm around my shoulders, "Thanks." He leads me back outside, smiling, "We finished just in time to grab some lunch and head back to the hotel to relax before dinner."

"You seem really happy here, Robin…"

He blinks, glancing at me and tilting his head, "Do I? Linaeve is one of the few places we can go without worrying about the government. One of the warmest places too." He smiles, "I don't know. There's just something about this place, it's relaxing and laidback. I guess I could see Faolan becoming like this one day, at least…it's a dream of mine."

"If anyone can do it, you can. I'd like to help you make that happen."

We have lunch at another café—there seems to be many scattered about the city, most with amazing views of the floral trees. After, we head back to the hotel, the receptionist greeting us and waving Robin over. "Two letters came for you while you were away, popular as always I see."

He chuckles, walking up the stairs with me, "One is from the restaurant we'll be dining at tonight. Mmm…the other is from a friend."

"Friend?"

He smiles, "You'll meet them soon enough."

Back in our room, he sets the parcels on the bed, pulling the balcony door shut and drawing the curtains. "You wanted to know what I found about the Emperor's plans, right. You should sit down." I sink onto the bed, watching as he paces the room. "While I was looking for Sheba, I found notes written in the Emperor's hand. It seems he's looking for an ancient weapon—the Song of Death. Legend says the Song was written by Sarah, the Golden Muse. During those times, the fourth muse who was exiled by the Gods and not spoken of now, hated humans and created a dark creature to put an end to them.

"Sarah pleaded with the Gods and Goddesses to save the humans but they turned their backs on them. Even her sister muses refused to lend a hand because a muse cannot destroy the creation of another muse. So, she wrote a song, the Song of Death. It's said that with a single note, the Song can kill thousands of people, but if heard by the Hell Muse's dark creature, it would put it into an eternal sleep. Sarah knew the Song would be dangerous if ever found by the wrong people, so she hid it away, hoping that would be the end of it.

"The Emperor is searching for the Song, as well as the four instruments of the Muses—the only way the Song will work is if played by those instruments. We need to find the instruments…and hopefully the Song before the Emperor."

Muses. Song of Death. Special instruments? It seems too outrageous to be real…

"You believe it? Isn't it just a legend? The Emperor is just wasting his time…" He sighs, removing his gloves and picking up his violin case, kneeling in front of me as he opens it. He lays his worn violin across his knees, licking his thumb and rubbing at the violin.

Dirt. It's covered in dirt. The grit comes away slowly, revealing gold underneath. "This is the Golden Violin, created by Sarah. It's been in my family's possession for a long time, it's the only thing I have left that's mine. I covered it in dirt so no one will know what it truly is. The other instruments are scattered about the continent." He bows his head, "I'm going against Toviel's wishes and putting you in the middle of a great danger but this is the only way I know to protect you. The Emperor is making his move so we must act, no more hiding in the shadows."

"I still don't know what you'd need me for. Because Dad asked you to protect me?"

"No, and yes. Toviel said if I ever met you, I should treat you as if you were part of Underground. You're already one of us. I didn't need Toviel to tell me that." He reaches out, grasping my hand, "When I'm with you, when I think of you…I can write music for hours, it just pours into my head. I've never had that happen before. You're special, not just for that…you're important to me. I can't explain it, please don't ask me to."

He bows his head, taking a deep breath. He's been so mature and stable since I met him but really, he can't be that much older than me. He's an orphan thanks to the Emperor and the government, all he has is revenge. He tries to be so strong. Does he ever have time to be a normal teenager?

I reach out slowly, touching his hair. He tenses at first, laughing softly, a bitter note in his voice as he leans forward, resting his forehead on my knees, "No one's touched my hair in a long time, not since I was a child." He takes another deep breath, exhaling slowly. He pulls back, smiling softly and putting his violin away, "Let's change for dinner. Try on the new clothes."

I change in the bathroom, peeking out the door once I finish. He's wearing a black button-up shit with a grey vest overtop; the leather strap of his holster visible beneath the vest. He places a golden pocket watch in his vest pocket, pausing as he lowers his arms, glancing over at me and smiling. He seems to smile a lot. They don't seem like Sheba's smiles that don't reach her eyes, but with everything he's been through, everything he knows, how can he smile so easily?

"Those clothes suit you. Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah…" He takes my hand, leading me out into the heart of the city. A large fountain sits at the very center of town, lights set under the pink water, shirting colors every few seconds.

"People really live in this place?"

He chuckles, "Of course, it's not just for tourists." He smiles softly, glancing around, "It's a lot to take in, I know. The people who live here appreciate everything about their town. They get to see a spectacular sunset everyday but they never grow tired of it."

He walks over to the fountain and sits on the edge, patting the spot next to him. "I don't suppose you know about Murder Mystery Dinners, do you?" I shake my head slowly and he nods, "Well, the restaurant we're going to has Murder Mystery Dinners, about once a month, each time with a different story. The host tends to be the 'victim' but the mystery part is trying to solve who killed him."

"Killed? Not actually though, right?"

He chuckles, shaking his head, "Of course not." He hums thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, "Let's see…our host—as part of the story—is a General of the Emperor's Royal Guard. He has the man's right ear, very influential. He carries out most of the Emperor's dirty work, or orders his underlings to do it for him. He's dining at the head table with his wife and their two sons. To the public, he's seen as a kindly man but he's sentenced many innocent people to death. No one would blame anyone for killing him off.

"Now for the suspects. The cook is a double agent, working with an underground organization founded to overthrow the government." He laughs softly, "I wonder where they got such an outrageous idea. Anyway, the cook is in the perfect position to poison the General, if in fact the General's death is contributed to poison. Next, the butler. He's able to get close to the General. The General sentenced the butler's family to death so that he would have nothing to live for and would become loyal to him and the government. There's more than enough motive for him. Next, his wife."

"His own wife?"

"Aolani is a kind place, you wouldn't expect betrayal among loved ones but…the rest of the continent isn't as innocent. However, before they were married, the General killed his wife's lover and threatened to kill her as well if she refused to marry him. She comes from a wealthy noble family, by marrying her; he ensured his wealth and nobility." He smiles, "And I am the last suspect."

"You are? But how could you be a suspect?"

"When I made reservations, I gave them my name and they jumped at the chance of having me as a suspect for a killer to someone in the Emperor's Guard. I don't mind, none of the Emperor's men come here, they'd be foolish to try anything even if they were here." He pushes his bangs away from his face, smiling. "I thought it might be fun.

"Everyone invited to the dinner is told the suspects' general background as well as what connections or grudges they may have with the host. The guests have the chance to accuse whichever suspect they'd like, maybe give reasons behind why they suspect that person." He stands, holding his arm out for me. I slip my arm through his, willing away the warmth that crept into my cheeks, "What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, of the dinner? It sounds fun…I always read Dad's mystery novels while he was away. When he found out that I'd read them all, he could come back from caravans with a new novel for me…" The books were all burned in the fire.

He brushes my bangs back, leaning down and pressing his lips to my temple. "Toviel was very proud to have you as a son."

"He said that to you?"

"He didn't have to; we could all tell by the way he talked about you. He loved you a great deal."

"I know…that's why I wish I could have done more for him. Done something to save him…" He places his finger under my chin, making me look up.

"If you had gotten there sooner, they would have kidnapped you instead and who would save you? You had the herbs needed but you didn't know how to make the medicine. They still would have left him at the encampment—you wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to him and you would be in the Emperor's grasp." He shakes his head, "I know it's hard to believe it now but the way things turned out, it…"

"I-I know…please don't say it." He slips his arms around me, holding me close. He's warm, his chest solid and strong. I can feel his heart beating in his chest. "P-people are staring…"

"Let them." I guess he's not the type to get embarrassed by this sort of thing. I'd never be that confident.

"Robin…" He pulls back slowly, ruffling my hair.

"We should get to the restaurant." The sun is going down, the sky shifting to a bright pink. Fireflies begin to appear around town, coming up from the flower beds, flickering golden orbs hovering about, floating towards the streams.

The restaurant is a couple of blocks away from the town fountain, a large building with two men in uniforms position on either side of the glass double doors. They smile at our approach, leaning forward and grasping the golden handles, pulling the doors open.

The entrance is brilliantly lit, plush crimson carpet underfoot. Excited voices drift in from the dining room, a lot of people already seated at the round tables. A short balding man with a curly mustache stands behind a tall podium. There's a snobbish air about him but he seems friendly enough when he speaks.

"Ah, Sir Robin, so good to see you. Your guest is…" He checks the thick book in front of him, "Ah yes, Ivan. You'll be dining with Lady Alida, Lord Lucilius, Sir Varian, and Dame Olethea. I'll show you to your table, right this way."

The dining room is large—the ceiling stretching up high. Large crystal chandeliers hang down, glittering brightly in the candlelight. Thick marble pillars support the painted ceiling, gold and crimson ribbons wrapping around the columns.

A slight hush falls on the room as we enter—all eyes on us. Then the crowd whispers, women turning to each other and giggling. Robin doesn't spare them a glance, pulling a chair out for me and sitting once I'm seated. He's a gentleman. Who influenced him so that he'd be this way? Maybe Alex…

The four already seated at our table turn to us, smiling. The older man extends his hand to Robin, "I'm Lord Lucilius, this is my wife Lady Alida. You must be Sir Robin. We've heard much of your exploits while vacationing here. It's an honor and surprise to meet you."

Robin accept the man's hand after a moment, "Ah yes, Lord Lucilius. I've heard of you. You're the man trying to make possible the art of airships, correct?"

The man flushes with pride, his chest puffing up like a bird. It's hard to keep from laughing. "Why, yes."

"It is a great thing you do, My Lord. A friend of mine is a sailor and has been following your research very closely. He's eager to try it firsthand."

The man smiles more, glancing at me, "Is this your charge?"

Robin laughs softly, resting his hand on my shoulder, "This is Ivan, a good friend. He's been kind enough to travel with me." The group exchanges glances and I shift in my seat. What must they think of me? Some poor boy Robin picked up on his travels out of pity? Certainly not worthy to be dining among nobility.

The young woman nearest me smiles gently, "I am Dame Olethea. Sir Varian is my cousin. He insisted I see him off before he heads out to sea with Lord Lucilius. However, they closed the port so we're stuck here until it opens again."

Robin catches his chin in his hand and frowning thoughtfully, "Closed the port? When was this?"

"About a week ago, I'd say. I don't know why word hasn't spread, it's very inconvenient." Says Sir Varian, folding his arms across his chest, "Are you looking to travel by sea, Sir Robin?"

"Perhaps. The notion had crossed my mind."

"Certainly you've heard that the Express is running again? You can ride it to the West Coast and leave from there; the ports are still open in Luis. It's smaller, as you know, but with the ports closed on this side, they've been getting a lot of business."

Robin smiles, nodding, "Thank you, you're very knowledgeable of the ports, Sir Varian. It's been a while since I sailed."

A waiter arrives, "Are you ready to order?"

Lord Lucilius smiles, "Yes, bring your finest wine to start off and a bottle of Cherry blossom wine for the women."

"And us." Robin smiles softly, "We plan to head over to the Destiny Star Pub after dinner," He lowers his voice for my benefit, leaning towards me, "Cherry blossom wine doesn't contain as much alcohol and the taste is better. It's good if it's your first time drinking wine."

"O-oh, it's not. Dad would let me have some during the holidays or ale when it was really cold out. Mom frowned on it though…"

His smile shifts to a playful one and he winks, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight, "Then we'll have to keep it a secret between the two of us."

I pause, blinking, "You said we were going to a pub?"

"Yes, we have to met with someone. It shouldn't take long." The waiter returns with the bottles of wine, pouring them into tall glasses and fading back as the appetizers are served.

"Is this your first time visiting Linaeve, Ivan?" Dame Olethea. She seems nice enough, wide pale green eyes, thick brown curls laying on her shoulders. She's wearing a typical dress for such occasions. She's pretty I suppose, but it's a different sort, not like Mary.

I start to answer but Robin slips his arm around my shoulders suddenly, not looking at me as he sips quietly from his glass. My heart skips a beat. Why? "O-oh, yes…Robin's been showing me all over the city. Everything is so amazing. It's my first time to a mystery dinner too…I'm not sure how well I'll do."

She giggles softly behind her hand, glancing between me and Robin, "I'm sure Sir Robin will take good care of you. You don't have to worry."

Robin's still looking away. I follow his gaze to another table where six people are seated, talking to each other amicably. One person stands out though—a young man with long blue hair. Alex? His face is hidden behind another man but…could it really be Alex? Why would he be here? Robin asked him to stay in Faolan…

After dinner, we order dessert. I still haven't been able to get a clear view of the blue-haired man. His build is different from Alex's though, a little shorter and more muscular. A fighter's build.

Robin turns to me, "Ivan…"

The lights go out in that instant and a woman at another table screams. What's going on? Did the power go out? Even the candles were extinguished. Robin reaches out, clutching my hand and drawing it close to rest on his knee.

Muffled footsteps on the carpet. Then a loud bang—a gunshot. A man lets out a chocked sound and there's the clang of plates against each other. I jump, my heart flying to my throat, starting to stand. Robin tightens his grip on my hand gently, keeping me in place.

The lights flicker on. He smiles at me, leaning forward. His vest is open. It wasn't like that before the lights went out. The leather straps crossing his chest are visible now but the guns are still hidden under his vest.

"Robin, your…"

A woman screams. A terrifying sound. There's the sound of movement all around the room as everyone turns to see. A man in uniform slumped over his dessert plate. Robin smiles as the man who lead us to our table makes a show of checking the General's body. "He's dead. You have your clues; a knife next to the body, a gun on the floor and people with motive to kill. The murder is yours to solve."

It's sudden, like an explosion. People yell accusations excitedly, some blaming the wife, the butler, the cook…but none blame Robin.

When did he undo his vest?

After a half hour or more, the blue-haired man stands. He's not Alex, but he's handsome, shocking golden eyes framed by shaggy bangs, his long hair pulled back with a red cord. He points to Robin, "I suggest Sir Robin murdered our dear host." Women around the room gasp, all eyes on Robin. "There was the gunshot before we heard the man cry out. The gun is of foreign make, not easy to come by and it's not something to be found just lying around. Though this gun is far from him now, you'll find another just like it on Sir Robin now. And before the lights went out, his vest was closed. It lies open now, his holster visible."

I look up at Robin, blinking. He smiles gently, discreetly moving his vest aside to reveal one of his guns missing. He only shows it to me, folding his arms across his chest. "Just based on weapon? That's no way to accuse me sir. That would never hold up in a trial."

"You had motive, of course. The General knew of your agenda against the government and knew you would be in town. He invited you to the dinner, planning on capturing you. You decided to end the matter personally and shot the man." He smiles, the same amused smile as Robin, "Give up, Sir Robin. You're the murderer."

Robin holds up his hands, "Yes, I killed the General."

The dinner guests clap as the blue-haired man takes his seat again; the murdered General stands, taking a bow amongst the applause. He kneels down, picking up Robin's gun, coming over to return it, "Thank you, Sir Robin, it's an honor to have you here."

"Thank you for letting me play a part." He puts away his gun, buttoning his vest. He stands, "Let's go, Ivan." He nods to the people at our table, "Good luck with you research, Lord Lucilius."

"Thank you, Sir Robin. We're all supporting you."

"Goodbye."

He takes my hand as we step outside, a hint of pink still coloring the sky, "We still have time before we need to met my friend at the pub, would you like to go down to the beach?"

"S-sure."

We ride the sidewalk down through the market district, all the shops already closed up for the night. The buildings fade back to reveal a long stretch of beach, the ends not visible from here. The sun is still setting, a hazy orb resting on dark pink waves. Pale pink sand lines the shore, couples and families lying out on blankets to watch the sunset.

Robin stands next to me, slipping his hands in his pockets, "The coral reef in the sea around Linaeve is a rich crimson, after thousands of years, it created the pink sands found only on this beach. It's one of the things that attracts so many people to the town."

"It's beautiful…"

He shifts, taking the golden pocket watch from his vest, opening it and smiling, "Ivan…I want you to have this. It's a special watch."

"I-I couldn't possibly…you've already given me so much, I couldn't possibly begin to repay you. I can't accept this…" He pushes it into my hand, the metal cool to the touch, a contrast to his warm fingertips.

"I've wanted to give it to you for a while. You won't have to worry about figuring out the time this way." He presses the button at the top and the lid flips open. The face of the watch is pearlescent, shifting colors subtly. Three thin arms point out the time, the longest ticking away the seconds. "It's a compass too." He turns the button and the watch face flips, revealing a deep blue compass, little stars twinkling on the surface.

I touch the face gently, turning the button to change it back to the watch, "Don't you need it…?"

"I think you would get more use out of it. I want you to have it, so don't think of trying to give it back." He leans down, tilting his head and kissing my cheek, resting his hand on my other cheek.

"Robin…"

He smiles, "Let's head to the pub before they think we stood them up." I put the pocket watch away, hurrying back into town with him.

Destiny Star Pub. It's a lively, one-story building near the beach, a little dimmer than the other buildings in Linaeve but not without its own charms. The door opens and a man stumbles out, rolling down the hill towards the beach. Laughter follows him until the door swings shut.

He grasps my hand, pushing the door open, "Don't worry." A wave of heat washes over me, travelers and sailors alike hang around the bar and tables, laughing at jokes and telling stories.

There's the same relaxed atmosphere here. Robin leads me to the back of the pub where two men are seated. One is handsome with long, dark russet hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, a patch covering his right eyes, his visible eye a deep smoldering chocolate. The man next to him laughs softly as something he just said.

"T-the guy from the restaurant!" I blush as he looks up, blinking. He smiles warmly as we walk over.

"Ivan, this is Picard." The blue-haired man bows his head politely.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan. I was eager to meet the young man who had captured Robin's attention so thoroughly." His voice is soft and warm, comforting, "This is Garcia." The man next to him throws his arm around him, pulling him close.

"At your service, boy." He's drunk. Very drunk. His words are slurred, his eyes hazed but his body is strangely steady.

Robin sits down next to the man, smiling back at me, "They're friends, don't worry." I sink down into the chair next to him, "How long have you been here?"

"On land for about a week. We docked in Luis and took the Express. There was time, so we visited with Kraden." Picard smiles gently as Garcia throws his arm around him again, leaning forward and pointing his finger at Robin.

Robin leans forward slightly, "That dog still in town?" He smiles absently and whispers back to him, too soft to hear over the ruckus of the other customers.

Picard turns to me, "It looks like you've been taking good care of him."

"H-huh?"

He smiles, "Robin. He's happy. He hasn't smiled like this before. You're good for him."

"I don't know about that…"

He shakes his head; his eyes seem more golden in the flickering lantern light. "I've known Robin for a few years now, trust me; he smiles more when he's with you. I was starting to think he would never find a reason to smile."

Garcia waves his hand suddenly as a waitress passes the table. She comes back, tilting her head, "More rum and cherry blossom tea for the boys." She glances at Robin and me, laughing softly and nodding to Garcia, heading over to the bar.

There's something wrong about this man. There's an uneasy feeling that I can't place my finger on. Because he's a drunkard? Robin taps the man on his eye patch lightly, "I see you're going for the typical pirate motif. Who took your eye?" He grins, "Where's the parrot?"

"Alack, he fell prey to the crew when he wouldn't shut his yap. Maybe you ought to send Gerald out to sea with us for a time." He waves his hand again, lifting the patch and revealing a second whole eye. "It's special technology from across the sea, better than a telescope. Helps me to see in the dark."

Robin's smile softens as he leans back in his chair, "I ran into Lord Lucilius at the dinner tonight."

"Aye, Picard said the man was there. He's building his first airship up near Cais. I may take a look after all this is through." The woman returns with the rum and tea, Garcia looking at me suddenly as I take the cup. His eyes are sharp and focused for a moment, sending an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. "Touched by the Golden Muse, I see. A mark that visible is certain to cause trouble." He shares a look with Robin.

Robin shakes his head slowly, looking away and smiling at me, "It's getting late. We should go back to the hotel."

Garcia raises his mug to Robin, "Fair winds and following seas, mate." He bows his head, slipping his arm around me as we head back out.

The night air is a comfortable contrast from the stuffy closeness of the pub. I feel drained and dizzy, leaning into Robin's touch. He shifts next to me and I catch a glimpse of his hair as he leans down. "There wasn't any alcohol in the tea…is it because of the wine from earlier?"

My cheeks warm and I place my hand on his chest to push him away. Feeling the muscles beneath his shirt, I take my hand back quickly, "I'm sorry…"

He blinks, smiling and leaning close, his breath tickling across my ear, "You're cute…"

"W-what? Why did you say that?"

He tilts his head, "I didn't say anything. Come on, we should really get some rest." He smiles, heading back into the city.

-Continued in the Tenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Poor Alex, he hasn't been in the chapters...and he won't be for a good while.

Alex: ...

Firefox doesn't like the way I spell grey. Too bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This finished sooner than expected (mostly because I found a break in the story and am on Thanksgiving break).

**To Master Sword:** Yes, music is replacing Psynergy in this story. Well, Garcia and Picard, while they're rather private about their feelings, are together. So I hope it doesn't bother you.

**To Azure**: Haha, you're going to be seeing a lot of Garcia and Picard over the next few chapters. They're my second favorite. I'm glad you liked Linaeve, I had a set image of it in mind...kind of a cross between the capital in FFVIII (where Laguna was president...) and the beach town in Dark Cloud.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun and its characters belong to Camelot.

**Warning: **Male/male relationships.

Four days until Dark Dawn. I like to cheat at look at the characters on the Japanese site. Mmm Alex looks fantastic.

Read and review. And enjoy.

Chapter 10:

"-an. Ivan." Someone shakes me. I blink slowly. It's dawn, pale light peeking through the curtains. Robin's leaning over me. I turn over, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Can I have a couple of more minutes? Too early." He laughs softly, pulling the covers back down. Leather on my cheek. He's wearing voles. I open my eyes, peering at him.

"I have to go. I want you to stay with Garcia and Picard. I trust them. I know they'll take care of you."

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. He's dressed for travel, his coat lying on the chair with his violin case. His boots are already on, scuffed and dusty. "Can't I go with you?"

He shakes his head, pushing me back against the pillows, "Where I'm going it'll be too dangerous for you to come with me. I couldn't protect you. Garcia and Picard have fought more. They'll be able to protect you in a fight better than I could." He presses his forehead to mine, "I know you're shy but Garcia and I grew up together, I trust him…and Picard."

"Robin…"

"We'll be together again soon enough." He touches my cheek again, "If I manage to find another instrument, I'll try to come meet you. I told Garcia about the Emperor's plan. There's one instrument on the Sister Continent to the west. You'll be going there with them. It'll be okay, I promise."

Being separated from him now…after all that's happened…I don't want that. "You said it would be too dangerous for me to go with you…but what about you? Will you be able to take care of yourself?"

He chuckles softly, "I'll be fine. I can fight and not have to worry about protecting you." He presses his lips to my forehead. "Picard will come for you in the morning, so you can go back to sleep. Don't worry; think of me when you look at the pocket watch…if you need to."

He pulls away, slipping on his jacket and sliding his violin case over his shoulder. Curling up in the covers, I watch him walk to the door, opening it and glancing back, smiling softly, "I'll see you soon." He steps out, shutting the door behind him.

Why am I sad?

Sunlight pours into the room. I open my eyes slowly. A man stands near the window with his back to me. Long blue hair trailing down the middle of his back. Picard…why is he…?

Robin. That's right. He said he was leaving.

It wasn't a dream.

Picard turns slowly, smiling. His smile is so warm. "Good morning." He walks over, "We'll have breakfast down at Destiny Star. After that, we'll take the Express to Luis."

"Express?"

He starts to look around the room but pauses, "That's right, you probably haven't heard of it. Mmm…let's see, I guess you could say it's a large vehicle that runs along tracks laid down through Mui. It's rather recent so it doesn't run everywhere just yet. It's father than going on foot, and it does run from here to Luis." He smiles, "I know it's a bit of a rush…and you'd rather go with someone you hadn't just met but we'll take care of you. Robin would hunt us down if anything happened to you."

The door opens and Garcia stumbles in. Picard rushes over and catching him before he can crash into a table. "What are you doing? I told you I'd come for you when we were heading to the pub…"

Garcia leans against him, dropping his face in his hand, "Took too long. I looked for you."

Picard smiles gently, shaking his head, "Oh, you are a helpless child." He turns to me, "Are you ready? We have tickets for the Express already—it leans at noon. That gives us enough time for breakfast. I'm sorry, we've been out to sea for a long time, and Garcia isn't used to being on land just yet."

The man on his arm notices me for the first time, touching his free hand to his forehead, "Fair morning to you." His accent. Without the drunken slur there it's similar to Robin's, though a bit stronger. He's from Nox as well…

The markets are opening up for the day, men and women pulling back sheets from their shops, setting out fruit and fish, handmade jewelry and scarves, leather bound books and scrolls, shiny compasses and telescopes. There were so many things; it would take hours to look at them all.

We walk to the pub, Garcia leaning against Picard the whole way. There aren't as many people in this time of day, an old man huddles near the bar, chatting with the barkeep. A waitress is bustling about with a broom, spotting us and smiling brightly, "Garcia, Picard! You had a son?"

Picard blushes, helping Garcia into a chair, "Lilith, don't say such ridiculous things." He smiles softly, "This is Ivan, a new friend. Rum for Garcia. Mmm…and three breakfasts." He winks at me as the woman leaves, "They only have one choice for breakfast but we came so Garcia can drink. It makes him feel like he's back on the ship."

So he's not just a drunkard.

Garcia drinks happily when the waitress returns, sighing and setting the mug back on the table, "Ah, that's great. We need to get down to the Station after eating, all right?"

"Station? For the Express?"

Picard nods, "You're in for a treat. The Express is a new fangled thing that a lot of people would normally go crazy over…but because of the Emperor, the Express won't be very efficient."

"Why's that?"

"Certain villagers don't want anything to do with the Emperor. Like Alex's village and Picard's." Garcia waves the girl over again and she refills his mug.

"I come from a village to the south called Xiu. There's a mountain range that blocks it off from the rest of Mui, so if the Emperor wanted to get to Xiu, he would have to go through the mountain." Picard smiles softly, closing his eyes thoughtfully, "There are guardians in the mountains, mystic beasts left from the time of the Muses. They would never let the Emperor's men through. Only those with a good heart and pure intentions would make it through those mountains."

"Are they real? The mystic beasts."

"Of course, they're all over, remaining hidden unless threatened. They live mostly in forests and the mountains—but there are some in Tuari Plains." He smiles, "They protect our home."

The Station. It's a small building near the edge of town, very new. It consists of a raised platform overlooking the fields around town, the dirt path leading away just barely visible. A narrow ladder of metal and wood lies across the ground, leading to the Station and coming to a halt at the platform. Men in crisp white shirts with black vests stand in front of a strange thing sitting on the ladder.

A metal dragon.

There aren't any other words to describe it. It's long and massive, stretching out along the ladder. Windows and doors decorating the sides. Men, women and children step on, peering out windows and chatting with people standing on the edge of the platform.

Picard smiles, glancing at me and tucking his hair behind his ear as a strong breeze rolls through, "What do you think?"

I blink, looking at him before looking back to the…train. What can I say about it? It's amazing, grand. Something I never expected. But everything I've seen since I met these people has been the same, spectacular and so unexpected. "I…it's…" I really don't know what to say without sounding a fool. I shift my pack, setting it on my foot, still clutching the strap, "People really ride in this…?"

He nods, smiling warmly, "Though I don't agree with the Emperor—" Garcia snorts next to him but the slighter man ignores him, "He has some good ideas. However, there isn't a thing he can give to Mui that will make up for the lives he's taken away. Besides, nothing compares to traveling Mui on foot. You remain connected with nature that way, the land the Muses gave us and wanted us to appreciate." He tilts his head, "Shall we board then?"

Picard hands three slips of paper to the man in the vest and he marks them with a pen, leaving a glittering star on each. "Enjoy the ride, sirs." He touches the brim of his hat as we use the metal steps to board the train.

The entrance is dull, a silver colored metal making up the small rectangular space. To the left is a closed door but the right is open, leading to a long room. Plush red carpet lines the floor, earthy colors on the walls. The curtains hanging in the windows are drawn back, the Station visible on one side, the field on the other.

Picard leads the way, weaving through the people already milling about the train. There are benches on either side of the room, families seated, and mothers trying to calm their children as they wait for the train to start its journey.

As we enter another silver room, the door ahead slides open and a large man appears. Garcia moves in a flash, bracing his arm against the doorway, keeping the man from knocking into Picard. The man apologizes quickly, stepping around us. "Still quick on your feet, even on land." Picard says, touching Garcia's arm and rubbing lightly, "I would have been fine, you know. I'm not mad of glass."

"They don't need to touch you." I blink, watching them. There's something in warm in both of their eyes, when they look at each other.

Are they…lovers? They're close that much is true. That waitress at the pub teased them about having a child. They seem so different. Picard is gentle and warm. Garcia is…rude and loud and…drunk. I can't even see him getting along with Robin.

"Our cabin is up ahead, near the dining car. I booked a sleeping cabin. It'll take the Express four days to reach Luis, if we don't have to stop often." Picard checks the tickets before continuing on into the next long room.

After four more similar long rooms, we enter a different area, the hall to the left of the room with doors along the right. Picard hums softly, checking the numbers on the doors, coming to a stop at the fourth door. "This is ours." Garcia slides the door open, letting Picard and me through first, stepping in and shutting it again.

It's big. There's a large window in the middle, the edge of the Station visible. Two beds stacked up on top of each other on either side of the room, dark curtains half-drawn. Small lamps hang from the walls by the head of each bed, probably so the sleeper can read before falling asleep.

Garcia sits down on one of the bottom beds, setting down his pack and running his hand back through his hair, removing his eye patch, groaning, "The beds on the ship are better than this."

Picard laughs softly, setting his pack on the top bed, "That's because you're a creature of comfort, you've always been that way. If there aren't a ton of pillows on the bed, you just have to fuss." He sits on the bed next to Garcia, sighing, "We might as well relax while we can. We'll be busy once we set sail." He smiles at me, "We'll make up a room for you on the ship once we get to Luis."

"Y-you really don't have to do that. I don't want you to go through the trouble…"

Garcia nods, "Aye, just let him stay in Robin's cabin."

"Robin's…"

"He's never actually used it. He doesn't like being away from Mui for long. We'll get him out to sea eventually." Picard smiles, "I'm sure if you asked him, he would agree."

My face grows hot and I glance away, looking at the flowers sitting in the vase on the table by the window. I reach out slowly, touching one of the petals. I'm wearing the gloves Robin's bought me. The clothes he bought me. "I don't know about that. I've barely known him a month. There's a lot I don't know about him."

"Time means nothing. I grow up with him and he still guards his emotions carefully." The train lurches and Garcia glances out the window, leaning forward, "We're starting to move."

I peer out the window as the platform falls back, the wide sunlit field quickly replacing it. It moves slowly at first but the train quickly gains speed. Picard smiles softly, "We'll be moving along the coast for a while and then cutting across the continent, heading towards Luis. Do you know it?"

"It's…a port town, south of my village. I've never been there, though."

Garcia shakes his head, "There's nothing there for a boy like you. It's a sailors' port, a rough place. Whores, pirates, thieves and beggars are crawling all over the place."

"It wasn't always like that. The Emperor has been sending the beggars and thieves of Nox to Luis for months, making people think he was doing something to clean the streets of the Capital." Garcia stands suddenly and we watch him step over to the door. Picard sighs softly, tilting his head, "Are you going to drink?"

"For a bit, I'm feeling ill." He opens the door and steps out into the hall and I catch a glimpse of the view on the other side of the train as he moves, shutting the door behind him.

The sea is a dazzling pink, noon sunlight glittering on the waves. Large fish jump out the water, twisting and diving back in just to leap into the air again. Picard laughs softly, drawing my attention away, "You see the world with fresh eyes. It's rare among people now."

"I-I just never expected there would be…so much to the world." I sit down on the bed, glancing around, "Like this…train…or a pink sea…or that music would be so grand."

He smiles, "There's so much to the world. Mui is just one continent of many. Garcia and I have been sailing for years and yet we still come across new and amazing things. Once, we met a giant speaking turtle."

"A giant turtle? You're kidding…" I puff my cheeks and he laughs.

"You'll have to decide for yourself. Maybe one day you'll be able to see." He stands, resting his hand on my head and ruffling my hair, "It's about time for lunch, let's join Garcia in the dining car."

The train is like a moving village. Meals are prepared in the kitchens hidden from view, served in the room Picard calls the dining car. It's a rather cozy area, tables lined against the wall with lanterns resting on each along with vases of fresh flowers. A bar rests at the end of the room, tall stools set up around it.

Garcia sits at one of the stools, sipping amber liquid from a mug—most likely his second. Picard settles on the stool next to him, smiling, "Ivan doesn't believe we met that giant turtle."

"Aye, that's the night I got you drunk."

Picard huffs indignantly, leaning against him as I take the next stool, "I wasn't drunk." He sighs, smiling and holding up a menu for me, "The food's good. There's no need to be shy, so go ahead and order whatever you'd like."

"S-sorry…" After eating, I excuse myself, returning to the cabin to give the two their privacy.

The train has a unique sound as it moves, almost like the sound of horse hooves on a cobblestone path. It's soothing.

Sitting on the bed, I search through my pack for Dad's map. My gloved fingers brush against something smooth and my heart stops. The vial.

It seems like a different lifetime now. Was I foolish to think I could reach him in time? What do I tell Mom? How am I supposed to face her? I couldn't save Father. I can't even rescue Sheba. I just wanted to bring them back.

Now, everything's changed. I can't go back home, even if I wanted to.

Those instruments…can they really stop the Emperor's plans? Robin…no, everyone is trying so hard…because of a legend. It must be true. I have to believe in it too. For them.

I push the vial away, grasping the map lightly and taking it from the pack, spreading it across my knees. We're moving south from Linaeve, along the Eastern Coast.

Where is Robin? Did he return to Faolan before heading out again?

"Robin…"

Garcia turns in as the sun sinks low in the sky, diving behind the puffy clouds. The sky turns a deep purple and the first stars twinkle into existence. Picard sighs softly, covering him with the blanket, turning out the lamp and sliding the curtain shut, "He'll get used to being on land in another day or so." He smiles, turning back to me, "He's a bit brash, don't you think?"

"O-oh…I didn't really…"

He laughs softly, "He was like that when we met. We couldn't stand each other at first; we'd fight whenever we saw each other. No one ever irritated me so much before. I didn't think I could take much more of it…I wanted to go home. I was going to tell Robin that I'd return to Xiu and try to help from there…but…" He smiles softly, glancing back at the closed curtain, "Garcia changed my mind."

I blink, tilting my head, "How did he do that?"

"Hmm…I might tell you when you're older." He chuckles, "I think I'll get some sleep as well. Good night, Ivan." He climbs onto the top bed, turning out the lamp and shutting the curtains.

"Good night, Picard."

As I draw the curtains, Robin's pocket watch slides onto the bed. I pick it up, its weight comfortable in my hand. Thin scratches decorate the metal like an intricate pattern. He must have carried it with him everywhere.

I press the button and the lid flips open. I watch as the second hand ticks slowly across the face of the watch. There's something engraved on the inside of the lid. A coat of arms. I've seen it somewhere before, but where? It's a shield with four instruments displayed on it, embraced by a sleeping dragon.

Maybe it's the late king's shield. Robin certainly seems to have a great deal of respect for him. It would make sense...

"Ahhh!"

I fumble with the watch, dropping it onto the pillow. A scream. A woman's scream. There's the sound of the curtain flying open and a thud as someone jumps to the floor, the door sliding open. "You there, what's happened?" Picard.

"Dunno, sir. I'm checking the guests now. Only those who book the sleeping cars are left." The door closes again and I draw the curtain back an inch to see Picard pull back Garcia's curtain, kneeling down next to the bed.

"Garcia? Wake up…"

Garcia turns in the bed, lifting his arm and putting his hand on his forehead, "Mmm…Picard…what's wrong?"

"A woman screamed. I think there's trouble on the train. We should help out. I doubt there are any soldiers aboard. If there are thieves on the train…" He leans back as Garcia sits up, slipping on his eye patch and typing a belt double around his waist.

"Devil doubt it, the Emperor is behind this." He pauses, resting his hand on Picard's shoulder and leaning over him, both silent for a long moment. What are they…? "Watch the boy. He seems as troublesome and curious as Robin."

Picard laughs softly, "Aye, Captain."

"Cheeky…" Garcia smirks as he steps away, the door opening and closing again.

Picard turns around, a smile on his face until he blinks, tilting his head, "Ivan?"

I jump, opening the curtain slowly, "I-I'm sorry…I heard someone scream and then…I guess I was curious. Garcia went to look around?"

He smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Yes, he's been bored since we docked. This should keep him entertained for a bit. Hopefully no one's hurt."

"What do you think happened?" Lightning flashes outside, rain beating down on the roof. "Rain…"

"It's been a while since it rained." He leans forward, gazing out the window. He sighs, shaking his head slowly, "I don't want to worry you, but there might be thieves on the Express. Sometimes they stow away among the luggage and wait to strike. The Emperor doesn't care to send men to protect the train so it continues to happen…"

There's a knock at the door and Picard stand, sliding it open. A man wearing a red jacket stands in the hall. He shifts, glancing around, "You're with Musical Underground, aren't you?"

Picard shifts slightly, standing in between me and the man, "Why would you think that?"

"J-just because you…" He shakes his head, standing straight, "A man was murdered. His wife was in the dining car for a nightcap. She was away for a half-an-hour at the most—when she came back to her cabin, he'd been stabbed. She was the one that screamed."

A murder…

"I was at that murder mystery dinner…and saw you solve the case. I thought you could do the same here…"

"That…was just for fun…it wasn't real…people weren't in danger. They are here…" He sighs, "Can I see the body and speak with the deceased's wife? I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, of course. I'll take you there." Picard turns, picking up his coat and pulling it on, leaning towards me.

"Ivan, stay here and keep the door locked. Don't open it for anything. I'm going to take a look and see if it was bandits." He stands, smiling gently, "If Garcia and I need to get back into the room, we both have keys."

"I can't go with you?"

"Robin wouldn't be able to forgive me if I let you see a body…no, it'd be best if you stay here. You're safe in the room." He nods to me, stepping out and shutting the door, following the man down the hall.

"Someone was hurt…" What can Picard and Garcia do?

I stand, turning the lock and run over to the window, pulling the curtains shut. I'd feel better if Robin were here now…

I lift his pocket watch from the bed. What would he do if he were here? He'd probably be with Picard, trying to figure out what happened. I can't do anything to help.

I brush my hand over the lid, the metal strangely warm. How long will it take them? If it is a bandit, there can't be many places for him to hide. He wouldn't be stupid enough to jump with the train moving this fast.

They'll be able to catch the bandits.

Thunder. When did I fall asleep? I check the watch—it's 2 in the morning. Picard hasn't come back yet. I slip the watch back into my pocket, glancing up. It's still raining, the droplets beating against the roof.

The train jerks suddenly, sending me flying across the room, landing on the opposite bed. A screeching sound pierces the air and it feels like…we're slowing down.

I jump as something pounds on the roof, fading away quickly. The lights flicker and go out—pitch-black. "P-Picard…where are you…" My heartbeat thumps loudly in my ears and I press my hands over them, humming as loudly as I dare.

A shadow moves past the door, disappearing quickly. Was that Picard? It's too dark…

I should just stay put. Picard told me to. But something's going on. What if he needs help? Not that there's anything I can do to help him.

I can't just sit in the dark. Why didn't I pack matches? Maybe I grabbed something without thinking about it…

Rummaging through my pack in the dark—I find clothes, my goggles safe in their case…what's this? Something long and round, a cylinder with a cone at the end sits at the bottom of my pack. There's a small button near the cone. I run my thumb along it and amber light pours out, lighting up the room.

Where did this come from? Maybe…could it have been Robin?

I step over and unlock the door, slipping out into the corridor, shining the light one way and then the other. The person running went to the left. Maybe it was Picard…but he went to the right with that man…That's also where that pounding on the roof was headed.

To the right it is.

It's quiet. It feels like the Express stopped but the windows are so dark, there's no way to tell where we are. My footsteps are muffled on the carpet, the only sounds coming from the rain and the occasional clap of thunder.

I can't hear Picard or that man, or even the woman who screamed. Her husband was just…she must be distressed, why can't I hear her crying. It's late…maybe everyone fell asleep. But why didn't Picard and Garcia come back?

Maybe I should have stayed in the room.

The dining car is empty. The lamps still out. It looks eerie in the meager lighting, like someone might leap out from under the table or behind the bar. But no one's here.

A small glass sits atop the bar, next to a bottle of clear liquid.

The woman's 'nightcap'. I walk over, looking around. Two doors sit on either side, one behind the bar and another on the outside of it, probably leading to another small silver room. Both doors are locked. I guess this is a dead end.

I turn again, the light stopping short. A man. A dark grin twists his face—he's missing teeth, a thick scar running from his bottom lip and over his chin.

Something metallic catches in the light, glinting. A knife.

"A poor defenseless kitten strayed from home, seeking shelter from the rain. What should we do about that?" His voice is grainy and deep, it makes my blood run cold. I swallow hard, taking a half-step back. He chuckles darkly, his grin widening, "Oh, you're going to make this interesting…scream a little and I promise to be as gentle as possible."

I keep moving back until I bump into the locked door. What now…What can I do now…Scream and hope Picard hears me and gets here in time? I drop the light and open my mouth but no sound comes out.

"Poor kitten indeed. I guess you like it rough." I shut my eyes tight as he comes closer, I can hear his shallow breathing; feel the uncomfortable heat from his breath. Something bangs overhead, followed by another crash. The man curses, "Where did you come from!"

"I come from hell and I'll take you there presently." Garcia! I open my eyes. He stands between me and the man, a gun like Robin's in his left hand. Above him, there's a square opening leading to the roof, rain drizzling onto him. "You're just a petty thief…and alone. Why resort to murder?"

"That's a laugh, coming from a pirate." He points his knife at Garcia but the man pulls back on the plunger.

"Come, don't be committing suicide. We can end this one of two ways: with you turning yourself in or me dropping you where you stand. I prefer the latter but I'm giving you the choice. Savvy?"

The man goes to spit but Garcia fires, light flashing from the gun. "Don't be rude. They don't want your spit on the floor. Stop howling. I just shot your arm, you'll live."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm boosy, what's your excuse?" The lights flicker on and the door at the far end flies open, Picard appearing with the man in the red jacket.

"Garcia? Ivan! Oh, I told you to stay in the room…" He rushes over, stepping over the man and kneeling down next to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands, inspecting me, "Did he touch you?"

"N-no…Garcia came…" He saved me. Garcia helps tie the man up, bringing a stool over and standing on it, pulling the hatch close, "Thank you…"

He blinks, jumping off the stool and leaning down, ruffling my hair. He's soaked from the rain. He must have been out there for a while. "Content you. We're here to protect you. You're a good kid. I couldn't let you get hurt."

Picard hugs me suddenly, "You scared me to death. Don't go off on your own again, okay? Garcia and I might not get to you in time the next time you're in trouble…"

"The boy knows. We're not his parents, we don't have to go and lecture him." He turns to the other man, "Have the conductor get this thing moving again."

"Y-yes, sir." The man hurries off, dragging the thief with him.

Garcia grunts, shrugging off his jacket, "I'm soaked through. Feel like I jumped into the sea." Picard smiles, helping me stand.

"Come on; let's get Garcia back to the cabin so he can change before he catches a cold."

Garcia removes the eye patch, leaning down and picking up the light, inspecting it, smiling absently, "A flashlight. Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my pack…It wasn't there when we left Faolan…"

Picard smiles, "It must have been Robin. He always carries a flashlight around, in case the electricity fails." Garcia sneezes and Picard laughs softly, rubbing Garcia's back, "We should get back to the cabin."

Garcia hands the flashlight back to me, "You okay, kid? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm okay…I just feel a bit dizzy…" I take a step forward and sway, the room going back. The electricity's out again?

"Ivan…!"

"…isn't going to be happy. It's a good this he wasn't here. He would have tortured that bandit." I blink up at the dark ceiling. I'm in bed again, still on the train. The curtains are drawn shut but a bit of light sneaks in through the gaps.

That was Picard talking, probably to Garcia.

"He's been asleep since then…should we wake the kid? We're almost there." One of them sighs.

"We can let him sleep a little longer, but he should eat before we get to the Station. What sort of greeting awaits us in Galatea…?"

"Lian will ask after Mary. It's almost time for the Solstice Ball, right? It'll be crowded."

"We have to meet with him to enter the desert. It's unavoidable."

There's a pause, the sound of the train moving musically along the tracks and the distant sound of a horn. It feels like noon, my body's still tired. We're near Luis…I must have slept for days.

"Garcia…what do you make of the boy? Toviel spoke of him often…but a father's love is one thing. He's a good kid, I can tell that much. Too good to be getting mixed up in this business. And the way Robin cares for him…it makes me worry."

"You think it's the way I care for you. And that the boy may not return his feelings in the end."

"Or return them out of obligation…"

"Robin is an adult; we can't protect him even if he wanted us to. He's going to do what he wants to do. We can't sway him. He's been like that since his mother left. Wake the kid. I'm going to get a drink."

The door slides open and shut. There's a light tap on the wall near my bed and I shut my eyes, the curtains opening slowly a second later. "Ivan…" A hand on my shoulder, "Ivan, it's time to get up."

I find Picard kneeling next to the bed, smiling softly. "W-what time is it?" He checks his own pocket watch—a strange black metal, a crescent moon engraved on the front.

"It's almost 1. I'm sure you're hungry." My stomach growls as if on cue and I blush, nodding. He holds out his hand, "You might be a bit weak; I'll help you to the dining car."

I sit up slowly, my head spinning as I lower my feet to the floor and slip on my boots. "N-no, that's okay, really." I stand and sway, reaching for the wall to stop myself.

He catches my hand, smiling, "You're just as stubborn as Robin."

As the sun starts to peek from behind the dark clouds, Garcia slides the window open, leaning out, "You can see Luis. There's the mast of our ship." He smiles at me, "Take a look."

I lean out, the wind blowing my hair back from my face. In the distance is a smoky little town stretching out along the coast. Dark puffs of smoke rise from chimneys, noisy seagulls flying overhead, hunting for food. Thin wooden pillars are visible above the roofs, different colored sails hanging from them. "Which is yours?"

Picard smiles, leaning out and pointing to the tallest one—black sails. "That's our ship. The men are probably drunk out of their minds by now."

"Getting out to sea should sober them up."

It's really happening. I'm really going on a ship—out to sea. What would Dad say? …What would Mom say? Aolani is a day's walk from Luis…I could see her…if there was time. But what would I say to her? Oh, hey, Mom. Just thought I'd drop in, I couldn't have Dad or Sheba, but I'm back.

"Ivan, stay close to us when we head down to the port. Someone might try to kidnap you." I blink, pulling from the window, watching Picard and Garcia gather up their things.

"Is it really that dangerous?"

Garcia sat down, tugging on his boots, "You should be wary everywhere you go, that's just the type of place we live in. It's safer for us on the Sister Continent—but while we're still in Mui, it's dangerous, more so in Luis. The bandits would do anything to get in good with the Emperor. Turning in a member of Underground who's touched by the Goddess—you're a prime target."

Picard smiles, fishing a cloth from his pack, "Which is why you should wear this around your head. Here, I'll tie it for you."

The train pulls into the Station as he ties the cloth around my hair. He chuckles, "You look like a pirate now. You'll fit in just fine." The smell of sea air and fish wafts in through the open window, people shouting up and down the platform.

The man in the red jacket knocks on the door, bowing slightly as Garcia opens it. "We've arrived in Luis. The woman's sister arrived to take her to the Inn, she's still trouble but she wanted to thank you for catching her husband's killer."

"We didn't do it for thanks. We did it because it needed to be done. Let that rest there." Garcia hefts his pack onto his shoulder, stepping past the man and into the hall.

Picard chuckles, picking up his own pack, "Come along, Ivan. He's eager to get back to the ship and head out."

The smell of fish is strong in the tight allies in the deeper areas of town. Children in rags run barefoot through the streets, chasing after a scruffy looking dog. Picard pulls me out of the way s a cart comes barreling down the path, a man shouting at the kids as they laugh, running off in the opposite direction.

"It's really different here…"

Picard shakes his head, "To most of the people here, this is all they will ever know, so long as things stay the way they are. We can only do so much to change the government, no matter how many people support us…if they don't want things to change, they won't." He waves his hand, "Let's not dawdle."

I struggle to keep up, the two moving swiftly through the tight spaces, always knowing where they were heading. Just when I think there's no end to the maze of buildings and crates, the area opens up as we reach the port. Ships of different sizes are moored at the docks, rough waves splashing water onto the fishermen and sailors walking around.

A bearded man hangs over the edge of the ship with black sails, looking dazed and despondent at first but he notices us, straightening and waving his arms wildly, "Spotted Picard and the Captain! They're back! They're back!"

"Ahoy Captain! Captain!" A swarm of happy faces appear at the ship's edge, waving and cheerfully as Garcia leads the way up the plank. The ship sways with the subtle waves, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

"We thought you two went and eloped!" Picard laughs softly as Garcia starts yelling at the men.

"We're setting sail now. Is everyone aboard?" He finally manages, folding his arms across his chest and turning to the man who called out first.

"Aye, Captain. A letter came from Robin; he said you'd be getting here today. We stocked up on supplies; fixed the sails from that storm we sailed through…we're awaiting your orders."

"Then let's get out to sea. We sail for the port of Calais."

The ship bursts to life, the men scrambling about. There seems to be no order to it but on closer inspection, their movements are practiced and precise. They've done this a thousand times before.

Picard reaches out, taking Garcia's pack from him gently, slinging it onto his shoulder and glancing back at me, smiling. "Let's get you to your room." He takes me through a door, down some narrows stairs and along a long corridor lined with doors and strange objects. He pauses at an unassuming door, turning the handle.

Colorful light trickles in through the stain glass window in the opposite wall, casting a delicate pattern on the wooden floor. He turns, pressing a switch and lights flicker on, illuminating the room. There's a large bed in the corner, two lamps on either side. A dark wooden desk sits near the door, bottles of ink, stacks of parchment and a feathered quill waiting expectantly. Blank sheet music.

"Is this Robin's room?" I glance up at him in time to see him expression shift from curiosity to a gentle smile and he nods.

"Yes, Garcia gathered some things along the way and put them together for Robin, so when he finally decides to go out to sea with us, he'll have a room waiting for him. You can break it in for him." He winks, "Next time, we'll have a room prepared just for you. So make a list of things you like. I hope you don't mind, having to use Robin's room."

"I don't mind…"

He smiles, "Why don't you get settled? We should reach Calais around noon tomorrow. You can go wherever you like on the ship, consider it another home. Are you hungry?"

I blush, removing the cloth from my hair, "Maybe a little."

He chuckles, "I'll come get you in a bit." He starts to turn but pauses, rummaging in his jacket for something. He takes out a small glass bottle, a strange blue liquid shifting around inside. "This is your first time on the ship, right? Take this; it'll keep you from getting sick."

"Thank you…"

I set my pack on the bed and look around the room. It's modestly decorated, but somehow that seems more to Robin's tastes. The desk near the door is filled with blank sheet music; the ink next to the sheets is a midnight blue. I pick up the feathered quill, examining the feather closely.

A quick glance would give one the illusion the feather is merely a deep green, a black and blue pattern at the top—like a staring eye. As I turn the quill though, it catches the light, subtly shifting colors. A royal green, a vivid blue, hints of violet. It's like a living thing.

What sort of bird could possibly produce these flowers? It must be a magical beast.

Returning the feather to the desk, I turn, noticing the stain glass window a second time. An elegant woman stands at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean as the sun sets. She's wearing a flowing violet gown, her long blonde hair like a river, cascading around her. In her hand, she clutches the neck of a violin.

This must be the Golden Muse Sarah…and that's Robin's violin.

I reach up to touch the glass but a knock comes at the door. I pull my hand back quickly, spinning around. "Come in!"

The door opens and Picard leans in. He's changed his clothes; they're a bit rougher than his previous attire, most likely for the voyage. He smiles gently, "I was wondering…would you like to help me cook?"

"Oh…I don't really know much…"

He laughs softly, "Now's the perfect time to learn, don't you think?" He crosses the room in a few strides and loops his arm through mine.

The ship is massive, the sort of place you could easily be lost in for hours. Thankfully, there aren't any secret passages to get distracted by.

The kitchen lies below the cabins, a wide space full of fish, spices, pots and pans, nets overhead full to bursting with fruit. A large stove sits in the corner, a sink next to it and a long dining table waits next to a row of wide windows.

"You're the cook then?" He blinks, pausing as he pulls on an apron, smiling and handing me one.

"We take turns, but Garcia seems to like it best when I cook so I thought I would treat him. It's rough on him, being on land, but Robin called us back." He chuckles, "He loves whenever he can help Robin out. He's thought of Robin as a little brother, ever since they were kids. They would always get into trouble; there wasn't anyone who hadn't scolded them at one time or another. Except for the king…he was a king man."

He hands me a potato to peel. "So…they both grew up in Nox?"

He pauses, pushing his bangs from his face, "Yes, but they both left when they were young, different stories…but they both left because of the Emperor. He took everything they had, to crush them, to keep them under his thumb. Maybe if he had just left them along, they wouldn't be fighting now…" He smiles sadly, "And the Underground wouldn't exist. I suppose everything happens for a reason…and I'm so glad to have met Garcia. But sometimes I wish the circumstances had been different."

I watch him, his golden eyes wavering for a moment as he concentrates on peeling. He must really love Garcia…

"Ouch!" I drop the knife and potato, jabbing my finger in my mouth. The bitter taste of copper spreads on my tongue, crimson drops glint on the counter.

"Oh, Ivan…here, let me see." He sets down his knife and half turning, retrieving a metal object from his side.

A flute.

I hold my hand out and he smiles gently, "It's not too bad. I know the perfect thing." He lifts the instrument to his lips, closing his eyes.

A lilting melody pours out. It's gentle, comforting and warm, like coming home to a warm fire on a rainy day. I feel my finger tingle and glance down to see it slowly close up, the blood vanishing.

"That's amazing…"

He smiles, putting away his flute, "That's simple healing music, the village Alex and Mary come from is well known for its musical healers. However, music isn't without its limitations and Alex isn't much of a healer anymore. Modern medicine is always best." He pauses, "Speaking of which, you should take that medicine I gave you, it looks like we're finally headed out."

I glance out the window to see the view change, the boat turning slowly and the town appearing. Some of the kids come running along the dock, waving cheerfully.

Goodbye for now, Mui…

-Continued in the Eleventh Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Onward to Mui's Sister Continent...which appears to have no other name. Robin's off getting into danger (but what else is new). Ivan's mildly struggling with figuring out Garcia and Picard's relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Woo. I didn't think I would get this out in time. I've totally been distracted by Dark Dawn (which I got on Thursday). Robin's beard offends me and I'm a little sad that Ivan's run off to Kalay (it's the first part of the game so I don't think it's that much of a giveaway). I'm also a little miffed at Robin, for letting Karis go with Mut and Terry. I mean, you could at least send a letter to Ivan "hey, mang, I'm gonna send your daughter off with my son and Gerald's son (red light). you're probably not gonna see her for a couple of months...is that cool? kthxbai." Yeah...about that...

If you haven't gotten it...get it, it's insanely awesome. Don't read GS Wiki...it's disappointing.

Read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 11:

The waves are gentle and soothing, the ship sailing across the water silently. I stand on the deck, the moon slipping from behind the thin wisps of clouds. It's full now, illuminating the whole sea. Mui dots the horizon behind us, like a tiny island now, so distant.

Most of the men have to sleep, some in their cabins, others curled under thick blankets on the deck, snoozing quietly. They wanted to be close at hand if their Captain calls for them. Heavy footsteps thump across the deck towards me and I lean over the edge, peering at the moon's reflection in the dark waters.

"What do you think of the sea?" I glance back at Picard as he leans against the ship next to me, smiling gently at the waves.

"It's beautiful…so calm…and somehow it seems so familiar." I tilt my head back, looking up at the millions of stars scattered across the sky. The constellations Lily would try to teach Sheba and me when we were younger…I can see them now. I doubt Sheba's looking at them though.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting the cool night breeze wash over me, "It makes the world seem so vast."

He smiles, "Because it is. There's so much to explore and so many different things to learn—to experience. It could take a thousand lifetimes to see everything the world has to offer."

"Mui seems so small when you put it that way."

"But there's still so much to Mui—the lost history, forgotten languages and places still left to be explored. There's a whole world beneath our continent, it's not just Faolan, there could be many more underground cities waiting to be found. There's still music that needs to be written, songs to be sung, people to be touched by that music. Our continent isn't without its conflicts, but every place is the same. There can't always be peace and harmony; you could say it's in our nature to fight." He shakes his head, looking up at the stars, smiling, "All we can do is find the things that make us happy and hold onto them with all our might."

He ruffles my hair, "It's late, you should try to get some sleep."

I nod, smiling softly, "Good night." I start towards the door, pausing and glancing back. Picard walks up to Garcia, the two speaking quietly to each other. Garcia smiles sweetly, his face lighting up with the action. He looks so young when he smiles like that. Picard rubs his arm gently, saying something softly. Garcia touches his shoulder, leaning down slowly…

My face grows hot and I spin around, sneaking down the stairs as quickly as possible without making a sound. Ah! I shouldn't have watched them—that was a private moment! Crap, crap, crap!

I launch myself onto the bed, landing face first in the thick plush sheets. I hope they didn't notice me…maybe I should apologize, just in case. In the morning…

I slip off my boots, placing them on the floor next to the bed, ready for me when I get up. Pulling the sheets back, I scramble in and sink into the bed. Robin must really like comfortable things.

Taking out his pocket watch, I set it on the pillow next to my ear, listening to the gentle click of the hands, drifting off.

_It's raining. A storm…lightning flashes, filling the entire sky. There's a baby crying nearby. A woman leans over me…her eyes, they're deep violet. The ship lurches violently. Ship…_

_The ship!_

I sit up in bed, clutching at the sheets and blinking as the last bits of the dreams leave me. I can't remember what it'd been about. Somehow…it seemed so important while I was sleeping, my heart's still pounding.

Sunlight filters in through the stain glass, different colors circling about the room. The pocket watch had slid onto the bed next to me sometime during the night and I lift it up by its chain, opening it and frowning. It's noon. I keep sleeping in so late.

I get out of bed, using the connecting bath to wash up and put on a change of clothes. I slip Robin's pocket watch into my vest, stepping out into the hall. The sound of the men shouting back and forth to each other on the deck comes down through the wood, they sound like they're enjoying themselves.

I step out into the sunlight, shielding my eyes until they adjust. The sun glints off the rolling waves, sparkling brightly. Picard stands near the railing, leaning against it and staring off into the horizon.

I should apologize.

I walk over slowly, stopping next to him and clearing my throat. He blinks, a warm breeze blowing his hair into his face. He tucks his bangs behind his ear and smiles, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes…um, actually…there's something I'd like to say…"

He tilts his head, blinking, "Is something on your mind?"

I turn away, grasping the railing and staring down at the water. In the sunlight, it's a brilliant turquoise, frothy bubbles topping the waves like frosting. Large dolphins swim along next to the ship, jumping out of the water and diving back in. "Last night…before I went to bed…I saw Garcia…k-kiss you. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have watched. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

He blinks, doubling over with laughter suddenly, some of the men passing by glance at us. "You don't have to apologize. I'm not ashamed of it."

"T-that wasn't what I meant at all…" I feel my cheeks warm as he continues to chuckle, "I can tell you care for each other…It kind of reminds me of my parents…" That sounds weird, doesn't it?

He chuckles, "So we're an old married couple…" He hums softly, "Do you know the old poem that tells of the meanings a kiss can hold?"

"Meanings…?" He smiles, nodding.

"A kiss on the hand is respect,

A gentle kiss on the cheek is friendship,

A soft kiss on the lips is love,

And a soul kiss is full of passion." He tilts his head, smiling more, "A kiss can have many meanings, it's a powerful little gesture."

"A soul kiss…? What is that?"

He chuckles, "You don't know? I suppose you'll have to wait until you're older to find out. It'll be special that way."

I sigh, trying not to puff my cheeks as I glance away, "You two…have a good relationship…" I glance up at him, "When I met him for the first time…I thought he was just a loud drunk. But he makes you smile and he saved my life…and he's Robin's best friend."

He smiles softly, "You think a lot of Robin, don't you?"

"He's amazing. He knows so much about…everything and he's done so much for me since I met him…he doesn't seem to want anything in return. I wish I could help but I don't know what I could possibly do for him." I stare down at my hand, following the delicate stitching in the fingers of my gloves. "I just…feel so helpless compared to everyone else. I can barely keep up with what's going on. Everything I've ever known…doesn't seem to hold up to what's really been happening."

Picard sighs, breathing deeply, "Toviel wanted to protect you…to protect Aolani. If anyone had known about the government's strict laws against music…they wouldn't feel safe in their own village. He wanted everyone to love music, to experience it without worry. He wanted you to be happy."

"I…was happy, but now…"

He smiles softly, ruffling my hair, "He didn't lie to you. He kept things from you but he did so to keep you from getting hurt. He thought he was helping you, he loved you so much. He would always brag about you every chance he got. You were one of us before we ever met you." He pauses, looking at me for a long moment, "Do you hate him for what he did?"

"Of course not…he was my father…he took me in even though he didn't have to." A breeze blows back my hair. It tastes of fresh salt. My chest feels tight. Thinking about Dad…is it ever going to stop hurting? "I love him, I just wish he had told me more…at least about Robin…and all of you. I would have liked to have met you sooner."

He clasps my shoulder, "Everything happens when it was meant to happen. Though, it would have been nice if we had met sooner, maybe Robin wouldn't be so stubborn."

I smile, looking to the side and freezing. Oh God.

Rows of jagged rocks shoot up high from the sea—all over. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner? Why isn't anyone doing anything?

I spin around, running across the desk, shouting up at Garcia, "Are you still drunk!" He doesn't respond, staring ahead and whistling. "Can't you see we're heading straight for the rocks! We're gonna crash!"

"You worry too much, boy." I let out a frustrated groan, turning and running up the stairs, reaching for the helm. Arms shoot out around me, yanking me back out of reach and long blue hair drifts over me. Picard. He's even stronger than he looks.

He smiles, his voice gentle as he speaks, "Relax…just watch. Not everything you see is the truth. There are many lies in this world."

The rocks are coming closer, looking dangerously over the ship. We're going to crash!

I clutch at Picard's arms, shutting my eyes tight, waiting for the ship to jerk, listening for the heart shattering sound of wood splintering.

Nothing. Seconds pass and still nothing.

I open my eyes slowly. The ship sails through the rocks silently like a phantom. More magic? Garcia chuckles and grins, "The rocks in the sea are holograms—created by devices set up on either continent and on small islands scattered about the sea. It's one of the few things keeping the Emperor from starting a war."

Picard releases me gently, "Music isn't outlawed in this country and the king supports us as much as he can. He knows if he gets too involved, it's sure to mean war, even with the hologram protecting them. We only ask for help when we absolutely need it. If we can prevent as many deaths as possible…that's what matters." He helps me to my feet, smiling, "We'll be there in a couple of hours, let's eat before we make port."

The port town of Calais. It's so different from Luis. It's loud and cheerful, colorful buildings spread along the coast. Children run alongside their mothers, exploring the vast market full of spices, fruit and fish fresh from the morning catch. The children aren't dressed in dirty rags like in Luis—they have new, bright clothes and shoes on their feet.

Garcia stands next to me, sighing, "It's a shock, coming from Luis to this. These people are wealthy in their own right, all cared for, the king sees to that." He nods to me, "Picard's gone to rent a cart and horse. We're headed for the Capital."

I hurry after him as he heads into town, "The Capital?"

"The Capital here is called Galatea." He pauses and clears his throat, glancing at me and pronouncing it a second time, much slower. When he speaks slowly, his accent really matches Robin's. "We need to see the King, tell him what's going on and get permission to head into the desert."

"Desert? What's in the desert?"

"The thing we came for. Here's Picard." A horse comes bustling down the street, driving a cart. Picard sits along the bench of the small cart, smiling brightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to the pub." He leans down, helping me onto the bench next to him as Garcia gets into the back of the cart, stretching out.

"And a pity it is. I figured we were in a hurry. Mind if I sleep a bit? I'll take over when you get tired. That guy isn't expecting us so we might as well take our time." He pulls his hat over his visible eye.

"Sleep well." He's snoozing soon after and Picard smiles, turning away.

"He's like a big kid…"

Picard blinks, laughing, "Don't let him hear you say that. Mmm…you're right though, he is a big kid. He had to grow up fast—so did Robin. I guess a lot of us were forced to grow up without a proper childhood. He's just nineteen, considered an adult but not old enough to own property. He has no claim to his family estate or title either, thanks to the Emperor." He sighs, "He was bitter and angry when he left home. Anyone less stubborn would probably have ended it then but he wanted revenge. It drove him forward for years; he hadn't mourned his parents' death or what happened to her…

"Revenge can be bitter sweet. If you live for that only…once you have it, what else can you live for? Life becomes empty and lonely—meaningless. That's no way to live. You can have your revenge but there needs to be more." He smiles, "I tried to use the sea to show him that…and he started opening up. Sometimes, he's just so hopelessly fascinated by the water, he's like a kid. I love to watch his expression when he thinks no one's watching. Don't tell him."

I blink, tilting my head.

We ride through the village gate and the field opens wide, the grass on the rolling hills is a deep green, speckled with wild flowers. Colorful birds fly overhead, chirping merrily, landing in a nearby tree and singing. "Birds…"

"Songbirds." He smiles, watching them, "The climate here is temperate most of the year. There's three months of winter. It isn't like Mui where the temperature just changes subtly. In winter, the entire continent is blanketed with fresh snow. We're in the middle of their spring now so we don't have to worry about any snow."

"It looks like Mui…"

"They say, when the Goddesses created the continents, they were connected. There was peace for many years but…out of nowhere, a great war divided the people and to save them from themselves, the Muses split the major continent into three; Mui, the Sister Continent and the Southern Island." He pauses, glancing at me, "Ivan, have you been to a festival?"

"We had them in Aolani…they were small." I smile softly, "But a lot of fun. We would stay up as late as possible, singing and dancing around the fire. They would have us lie under the stars while they would tell us stories about the constellations…"

He smiles, "There's a town here called Vespera, it's a peaceful village, mostly farmers live there. The festivals they have there are a big deal for the continent. They have festivals for the different seasons…and the spring festival is happening right now. It's on the way to Galatea, so we won't be losing any time." He winks, "Besides, I'm sure Robin would want you to enjoy yourself along the way."

I blush, touching the watch's chain briefly, "It does seem like something he would want me to go to. Is he like that with everyone?"

He hesitates, golden eyes searching the path ahead, "That might be something you would ask him for yourself. I will tell you that…his interest in you isn't just because you're touched by the Goddess." He smiles gently, "But he may not even know the reasons behind his feelings for you."

Around sunset, we pass through the small village of Accalia and stop for a late lunch, Garcia finally waking up. Picard smiles softly, leaning against him as we walk to a little restaurant. "Did you sleep enough?"

"Aye, I'll be taking over. You wanted to stop at the festival in Vespera, right? It'll be going on for another week; we're in the middle of it. If we wait until we finish our business in the desert, the festival will be over by the time we come back through."

"I think it would be good for Ivan to experience the culture of another continent." He smiles more, "I am a little tired myself, but I'd like to be awake when we get there."

"What kind of place is it?"

He hums thoughtfully, tilting his head back, "It's a beautiful old village, ivy growing up the sides of the houses and buildings, farmland for miles around. The entrance to the town is the best part—I'll leave it a surprise, though."

We settle down at a table outside the restaurant, the smell of fresh bread fragrant in the air. A friendly waitress wearing a green apron takes our orders before hurrying back inside. "Are we going to stay the night in Vespera?" I glance in between them; Garcia removes his hat and places it on the table in front of him. The hat is weather beaten, the edges tattered and it looks like he's tried to repair it in the past, a small patch of fabric sown on the side.

"Yes, it'd be foolish to try to make for Galatea tonight. We have a place to stay in Vespera. After we get settled we'll head down to the festival." Garcia adjusts his gloves and leans back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and glancing up at the sky. It shifts to a soft orange, clouds rolling lazily along. "We'll leave for the Capital in the morning. It should take five days at the most to get there."

Picard smiles, "The King has a place set up in Galatea for us. It probably hasn't been used in a while so it'll be dusty but we can rest there before going to speak with the King."

Our food arrives, the woman giving Garcia a puzzled look as he lifts his eye patch. I wait until she leaves before leaning forward, "What's the King like?"

"The King? His name is Lian…he's young, around Picard's age, maybe a couple of years older. One of the youngest rulers the continent has seen in centuries. His father died a year ago. It devastated the people and most thought Lian wasn't fit to be king—he spent his time running around with us and getting into trouble." Garcia took a long drink from the glass in front of him, it's filled with a green-brown liquid and he makes a face, muttering tea under his breath.

Picard chuckles, sniffing his drink and switching with Garcia, "He was as reckless and adventurous as Robin and Garcia in those days. When he heard about his father, he rushed back and Mary came with him to see if she could help." He sighs, looking down at his drink, "There wasn't anything she could do for the old king, and it troubled her for a long time. She helped Lian through the mourning though and convinced him to take the throne. People doubted him at first but he's done great things for them. He's a strong man."

I drink my tea slowly, something brushing against my leg. I look down to find a cream colored kitten circling my ankle. "Oh…she looks like the cat we saw in the palace kitchens." I lean down, scooping her up and she lets out a tiny meow, pawing at my hair.

Garcia lifts an eyebrow, "A cat in the palace…that looked like that one?" He rubs his chin thoughtfully before taking another drink and grabbing up his hat, slipping it back on. "Let's get going. It's getting late."

The sun touches the distant mountains as we reach a long river, a wide bridge linking both shores. Torches glow on either side, lighting the way. A village sits on the opposite shore, faint music drifting towards us. "Sounds like the festival already started." Garcia clicks his tongue and the horse starts to gallop, slowing once we reach a leafy tunnel.

Grapes of deep violet, pale green and golden yellow decorate the thick vines clinging to the surrounding walls. They dangle overhead, lit by the torches along the path. The fragrance is gentle, dancing on the cool evening breeze.

"Vespera produces some of the best wine in the world. There's so much demand for it, people sometimes wait for years for their orders to be filled." Picard chuckles, leaning over the side of the cart, "Garcia doesn't care much for wine."

"It's not rum."

Picard lowers his voice, whispering to me, "He thinks it's too fancy." I laugh softly as we leave the orchard, entering the village, the dirt path gradually changing to cobblestone. Shops line the streets, the windows dark and their signs turned to Closed.

People in colorful outfits hurry along, laughing cheerfully, waving to us as we pass. "They're probably heading to the festival. Let's see…you can see our cottage once we come around the bend." Picard points over Garcia's shoulder as a dark house appears around the corner, sitting on a hill.

Garcia takes care of the horse and cart while Picard leads me to the front door, unlocking it, leaning inside and flipping on the lights before stepping in. The common room is small but cozy, decorated in deep reds and rich browns, the walls a faint tan color. A large stone fireplace sits in front of the sofa, a painting of a beach resting above the mantelpiece.

He sets the bags down on the couch, walking over to the nearest window, "Let's open these so the house can air out while we're gone."

As I wrench open the last window, Picard clasps my shoulder, smiling, "Come on."

Outside, Garcia is watering down the horse. He turns, tilting his head, "Ready to go?"

We follow the stone path down to the edge of the river, glowing paper lanterns decorating the trees and floating in the water, anchored by rocks to keep them from being swept away with the current. A little girl bumps into me, spinning around and apologizing with a bright smile before running off, three kids chasing after her. Picard smiles softly, watching them run through the crowd. "It's been so long since we were at one of these festivals. Mmm…what should we do first? Play some games, get some snacks? I wonder if they'll have fireworks like last time."

"They have fireworks here?"

"Aye…not the best but still impressive. Linaeve and Galatea have some of the best." Garcia pauses, glancing around, pausing at the band playing on the stage. He grins at Picard suddenly, "We should show them how it's done." He throws his arm around Picard, leading him toward the stage as the band finishes.

Picard blinks, laughing softly and waving to me, "Stay in sight, Ivan." He bows to the group as they step off the stage and he sits in front of the piano. Garcia picks up a slender guitar, pulling the strap over his head and plucking out a few harsh notes. I tilt my head.

He shifts, leaning back on his right leg and starting to play. It's like hearing music for the first time, beautiful and amazing, a warm feeling washing over me. Like…how one would expect love to feel like. A love song.

I glance at the crowd. Everyone seems captivated, couples leaning together and smiling. I feel someone watching me. Blue eyes. I blink and the man turns away. Two people shift and the man wearing a pale yellow scarf turns away, disappearing into the crowd. Robin? He…can't be here.

But what if he is?

I hurry after him, squeezing in between the people to try to get through. Once I manage to stumble out of the crowd, the man's nowhere in sight. Did I…just imagine seeing him? "Robin…"

"Ivan! There you are…Why did you run off?" Picard comes over, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

I turn around slowly, shuffling my feet, "I…thought I saw someone…"

Garcia catches up, grinning, "You know, they believed that if you lock eyes with someone while listening to that song, you're meant to fall in love with them."

I gasp, my face growing hot, "W-what? You're just teasing me…" He laughs loudly, turning away, breaking out into song with a raucous voice. A little girl nearby squeals and runs to her mother, giggling.

Picard smiles gently, watching for a moment before turning to me, "He's not teasing. It's true, actually…" He tilts his head, "Who did you see?"

"No one…it was no one…"

Garcia stretches, folding his hands behind his head and glancing up, "Let's play some games." He grins, "I'll win you something nice, Picard."

"Oh?" Picard laughs softly, "You think you can?" Garcia throws his arms around him, giving his cheek a rough kiss before he runs over to a booth, paying the man and picking up a bag, tossing it at the stacked bottles. He manages to get them all down on the first shot, turning and grinning at us.

"Come pick your prize!" He calls over, waving an arm.

"Pick something for me!" Picard calls back, laughing softly. He smiles and shakes his head, sweeping his bangs out of his hair, "Robin's the one you saw, wasn't it?"

I jump, glancing up at him slowly, "Did you see him too?"

"If he were here, he would have said something. Besides…I don't think he would have found the instrument so quickly." He smiles gently, "Maybe you miss him. Our eyes tend to play tricks on us."

"Maybe…" Garcia comes over with a large grey dolphin, pushing it into Picard's arms. He blinks, golden eyes glowing.

Garcia grins, leaning to whisper to me, "He fancies dolphins." He ruffles my hair, "Since Robin isn't here I'll win something for you."

"Y-you really don't have to do that." He's already running off to another booth. I sigh, glancing up at Picard, "He seems better now, on land I mean."

He smiles, "He's gotten used to it again and he's glad to be doing something productive for Mui." He glances up, fireflies winking in the trees and floating overhead. "I think there's a booth you might like."

He leads the way down through the stalls, pausing at one where a group of children are gathered around a wide tub of water. Little orange fish swim around, patches of black and white decorating their scales. They swim around frantically as the children try to scoop them into bowls, slowing once they get away. I kneel down next to the tub, watching them closely, "They're pretty…"

"It's a game from another continent—they call it 'Kingyo sukui' there…" He smiles, kneeling down next to me, "It means goldfish scooping…"

"So they're…gold fish?" He smiles softly

"It's one word, goldfish. They're rare in Mui, mostly owned by rich families in the Capital…but they're rather common here. They're carefully gathered in preparation for the seasonal festivals for children to catch them in this game and take home." A young boy manages to scoop one into his bowl with a flat paddle, cheering. The booth owner smiles, taking the bowel from the boy and slipping the orange fish into a clear bag of water, taking up a colorful ribbon, he ties it with an expert hand and returns the bag to the boy.

He smiles softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "We should go back to the cottage; we need to rest up for tomorrow. Ah, here comes my hero." He chuckles as Garcia returns, shoving a large white bear into my arms. There's a soft yellow scarf wrapped around its neck, magnets sown into its paws to link them together.

"There you go."

Picard bursts with laughter as I peep behind the bear's plush head. He hides his face in the dolphin's side, shoulders shaking as he tries to quell the laughing fit. He takes a deep breath, wiping at the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry…it's just…that bear's almost as big as you. You…look even smaller holding it."

I feel my ears grow hot and I squeeze the bear tight, smiling a little. Garcia stretches, "Let's keep looking around, at least until they set off the fireworks." He slips his arm around Picard, leading the way through the rows of booths. Children run past carrying strange sticks with pink or blue cotton lightly woven around it. A little girl pauses, picking off a piece and eating it happily.

"S-she just ate…"

Picard blinks, looking at them and smiling, "It's candy, you've never seen it before?"

"Never…" I watch the girl as she realizes her friends are ahead of her. She takes one more bite of the strange cloud before running after them.

He chuckles, "Would you like some?"

I blush, looking at him, "M-maybe."

"Come; be more decisive, I'll have none of this maybe nonsense." Garcia throws his arm around my shoulders, dragging me towards a booth where a line of people wait. As soon as we step up, an aging woman leans towards us, smiling.

"What flavor would you like?"

I blink, glancing at the strange machine behind her. "Flavor?"

Picard smiles, "They have blueberry, grape, strawberry, lemon…" The woman smiles softly, waiting patiently but a line of people has formed behind us. I blush, looking over the list of flavors hanging next to the machine.

"S-strawberry, please."

The woman takes a wooden rod, dipping it in the machine and rolling it around a couple of times, a pink cloud quickly forming on the stick. She smiles brightly, passing it to me, "There you go, sweetie. Enjoy."

"Thank you…" I follow Picard and Garcia as they step away from the booth, picking off a piece of the candy. It doesn't weigh anything and it looks like it might float away with even the slightest breeze. I stick it in my mouth, blinking. It melts quickly on my tongue, a sweet delicate taste of strawberries.

Picard glances back, "What do you think?"

I smile brightly, "It's great." I blush, holding it out to him.

He chuckles, waving his hand, "Thank you but…it's too sweet for me."

"I think they're getting ready to set off the fireworks, let's find a good spot." Garcia hurries in between some of the booths, walking out to the side of the river. People are already waiting there, sitting in the grass and talking in excited whispers.

I sit down near the edge, sitting the bear next to me and hugging my legs to my chest. Picard sits next to me and stretches out his legs, looking at the lanterns floating on the river. They're in the shape of flowers, the paper tinted pink to give it a colored glow. "They're made in the shape of lotus flowers. Some believe that they represent purity and divinity."

"Like the muses?"

He smiles, "The muses and the Gods and Goddesses."

Garcia drops onto the ground next to Picard, "It's starting." There's the sound of something whistling in the air, a trail of smoke shooting up into the sky. I jump at a bang echoes across the field, light bursting at the end of the trail, brilliant purple spreading out. Another comes, this time golden, followed by another and another until the sky is lit up with a million different colors, the light reflecting on the lake.

Smiling brightly, I watch as the fireworks get bigger, some in the shape of flowers and stars and hearts. "It's like magic…"

We head back to the cottage once the fireworks finish. Picard shows me to the spare room and I change the sheets while he opens the window, smiling. "Did you have a good time? I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, maybe another time."

"N-no…it was great. I was getting tired anyway." I sit on the edge of the bed looking at the bear propped against the pillows. It has large blue button eyes, a violet feather tucked behind its ear.

He smiles, "The old legends of the muses are stories every child hears growing up in this country. Things are different here; people don't have to live in fear because they love music." He sighs, rubbing his arms, "Get some sleep. I'll come wake you in the morning."

"Good night." I settle among the pillows, shutting my eyes and the gentle sound of crickets lulls me to sleep.

The smell of bacon cooking wafts into the room and I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes as sunlight sneaks in. Outside, songbirds sing merrily to each other out of sight. I smile softly, closing my eyes and whistling back at them.

I barely register the door creaking open, "You have a rare talent." I jump, turning to the door to see Picard leaning against the wall, smiling softly.

I blush, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "O-oh…that isn't anything special. I can only sing, really…what you and the others do is amazing…"

"You shouldn't belittle your talent. Anything received is a gift from the muses, there's a reason they would want us to have such things." He tilts his head, smiling softly, "Go ahead and shower. It'll be five days before you can have a proper bath again. Breakfast will be ready once you're done."

After a warm shower, I head down to the kitchen, pausing before the doorway. Garcia was speaking. "…from Robin. He said we should keep the kid from singing in front of suspicious people. Why do you suppose that is?"

Picard sighs, "He must have a reason. I'm not sure yet…but I may…" He pauses before clearing his throat, "Ivan, hurry or the food will get cold."

I must be horrible at sneaking around. I wait for my blush to fade before hurrying into the kitchen, sinking into one of the chairs. Garcia pours over a worn map, eating absently. Picard sets a plate of food in front of me, smiling pleasantly, "I trust you slept well?"

I thank him for the food. "Oh yes…but it's strange, not being on a boat. I guess I got used to it." I start to eat, Garcia marking the map. Picard leans over, pointing to something on the browning parchment.

"Based on the legends we've heard…it should be under there, but the guardians won't be too pleased we're after their treasure."

"We'll just have to be faster than they are." He folds the map, slipping it into his jacket pocket and standing up. "I'm going to get the cart ready." He brushes his hand along Picard's as discretely as possible but I still catch the motion.

Picard sits down, drinking his coffee slowly. He laughs softly, "You know…you're a very amiable kid."

I blink, swallowing my mouthful quickly, "Why do you say that?"

"You accept us…and what we tell you so willingly. Most people would fight tooth and nail for more answers and we've taken you so far from home but you're still so willing." He looks down at his coffee, smiling softly, "We're going against the government—a very dangerous thing; you have all the right in the world to be suspicious of us."

"That may be true but…this is bigger than me and Robin tried to help me rescue my friend, when he didn't need to. And then Garcia saved me from that creep on the train."

He smiles gently, "Creep…? So you knew what he planned to do." He shakes his head, "You don't owe any of us. We do what we do because it's the right thing and…you're one of us."

"I'm still not sure I know what that means."

"You will." He took a long drink from his cup, setting it down on the table, "Are you finished?"

"Yes." I carry the plate to the sink and wash it. He smiles, leading me out after.

"Do you have everything?"

"Everything except the bear."

He chuckles, "We'll have to leave him here. Consider it a way to anchor you to one of your many homes."

Another home…one of many.

I smile and nod, hurrying out with him. Garcia helps me climb into the back of the cart and Picard sits on the bench next to him. Garcia gives the reigns a quick flick, heading north towards the Capital.

-Continued in the Twelfth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

I'd like to meet Ivan in Dark Dawn...but it seems like we're not going to get to Kalay. I don't know, I'm 19 hours in the game. I'm glad that Alex is still a sexy beast, at least he didn't disappoint me by growing nasty facial hair. Maybe Robin did it so people didn't think he looked like a kid.

Yeah...when I read GS Wiki...I really though about stopping this, even tossing my DS across the room and hoping it exploded into a million pieces in Camelot's eye. BUT, I thought I would be the bigger (wo)man and continue to write the lewdest fanfiction imaginable. Possibly. Thank you, adult fanfiction, thank you. Maybe, maybe not. But I will continue with this! Don't think you can stop me, Camelot! To waaaar! I now have a complicated love/hate relationship with Robin now, tis sad.

Alex: ...I can only assume she got into the sugar.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Ah...I'm so sorry, I intended to get this out a lot sooner but I have finals this week and my mother got into a wreck yesterday (she's fine but my dad bitched at her cuz he's a deuce), so now I'm just slightly more stressed out than usual and someone interviewed my grandfather about WWII on Saturday so I couldn't work on it then...fun times. I haven't even had time to continue playing Dark Dawn.

**Azure: **If you still haven't played, I recommend it. I mean, the whole Jasmine thing pisses me off to no end, but Terry/Tyrell is a lot sweeter than his father, and at times he seems very mature for his age. He's not a block-head (though he's got a slightly short fuse). Haha I can only assume that Ivan trusts Robin enough for him not to have to send a letter in advance, then again, it is Ivan we're talking about, I'm sure he knew what was going on even before they happened. Robin's power are crazy stronger, I'd love to get control of him (and shave that ridiculous beard off his face) and see just what he can do. The women seem too..."spirited" for my tastes. I mean, Mary was demure, that's why I liked her so much. Jasmine and even Sheba were just too...gossip-y, I guess. You would think Karis would be a lot like Ivan...she's got his smarts, but as Tret said, she's got more "spunk".

Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, I have Christmas shopping to do and whatnot. But I'm going to try my hardest to get it out as quickly as possible, along with a Christmas story (a five-part one? perhaps) and continue Lovely Week.

Read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 12:

Galatea is big, crowded and noisy. Colorful banners and balloons decorate the wide streets, a little boy running up to the cart, standing on tiptoes and pushing a daisy into my hands. "Welcome!" I smile, leaning over and ruffling his hair as we pass.

On the other side a young girl gives Picard a budding rose. He smiles, pulling out his flute and playing a sweet melody, the rose blooming magnificently. He turns and weaves the flower into Garcia's hair. The girl claps, giggling and hurrying away.

Picard smiles, turning back to me, "What do you think of Galatea?"

"It's amazing!" I shout over the cheering and music.

It resembles Nox—the buildings tall and close together, a tall thin clock tower standing at the center of town. People even sport the same fashions, a man standing in front of a store taking his pocket watch out and checking the time.

Somehow…the feeling is more like Linaeve, honestly cheerful and happy.

"It looks like the annual ball is coming up soon. How thoughtful, almost like Lian knew we were coming." Garcia brushes his bangs from his eyes, "Think he left us an invitation?"

"Possibly…" Picard smiles, sliding off the bench as Garcia pulls up in front of a gated courtyard. Beyond lies an impressive house, bright colored morning glories creeping up the walls, threatening to cover the windows. Picard retrieves a bundle of letters from the mailbox and unlocks the gate, pushing them open before climbing back up. "A note from Robin…one from Mary and one from dear King Lian." He takes out a short dagger, running it under the wax seal of the King's letter, "It appears we're invited to the ball taking place in three days. Robin must have informed him we were going to be in the country. We'll have to do some shopping for the proper attire."

Garcia nods, "What's Mary say?"

He tucks the first letter away, unsealing Mary's next. "Mmm…she wants to make sure we're feeding Ivan properly and not getting into too much trouble…and for you to be on your best behavior." He chuckles, "She sends Lian her love."

"He'll be pleased."

Peering over Picard's shoulder, I blush. "What does Robin's note say…?" Picard opens it and I stare at the neat flowing script sprawled on the page, recognizing the characters for Robin's name at the bottom. It's the same lettering used on Father's map. "The old runes…"

"Did Toviel teach you?"

"A little…not enough though. Robin offered to teach me."

He smiles, "I'll teach you some as well while we're here. We all use the old runes, since so few people understand them. Even if ours letters were intercepted, no one would be able to read them. Now let's see…" He looks over the letter, "He says we should go to the ball and we'll speak with Lian there. He hopes you're doing well and says he's close to finding one of the instruments. That's about it. There isn't a date or anything, I'm not sure when he wrote this."

He folds up the letter, slipping it back into the envelope and pauses. He glances back at me, smiling, "Would you like to keep it?" I take the letter slowly, nodding, looking at the wax seal on the back. It looks like the crest engraved on his pocket watch.

Garcia stops the cart in front of the door, cocking his head back. "I'll take care of the horse and the bags."

Picard smiles, "Then I'll take care of lunch and Ivan can help me air out all the rooms. I don't think it'll be raining, so it'll be okay if we leave the windows open." He comes around, helping me off the cart and leads the way up to the house. Garcia waves as he bends to unhitch the cart. Picard chuckles softly, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Thin curtains cover the windows, still letting the sunlight in. The windows facing the backyard are covered with dark vines, blocking out some of the light. He removes his jacket and boots, turning on the lights as he steps into the common room. There's a large fireplace in front of a couch, a portrait of an aging man in a lush garden sits above the mantle. He has kind blue eyes, almost like Robin's.

I notice a piano pressed against the far wall with sheet music resting against it, waiting to be played. The wood is dark with a tint of red, though it's coated in a thick layer of dust now, it must be beautiful when it's clean.

I lean forward, inspecting the little characters written in the margins around the sheet music. It looks like Robin's script, written using the same runes from his letter. Some are pressed together, trying to squeeze a whole song onto one sheet. I smile softly. Some of the lines are smudged and a lot are crossed through. There's a cute creature doodled in one of the corners, making a face at the notes.

"He must have been working on that the last time he was here." Picard muses from the doorway, wearing an apron over his clothes. He smiles softly, walking over, "You know how to read sheet music?"

I blush, nodding slightly, "Well…we rarely wrote music down, it would usually just happen. They would play whatever they felt like playing, it was never formal." I look at the sheet music, tilting my head and trying to imagine what the notes would sound like.

He smiles, "Well, we're stuck here while we wait for the Solstice Ball. We won't be able to get an audience with the king so close to the ball, he's going to be far too busy. You're clever, I'm sure you'll be able to get the hang of it." He ruffles my hair, "You don't mind getting the windows, do you?"

I shake my head quickly, smiling, "All the rooms, right?"

He nods, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me and Garcia should be done with the horse soon, he'll help you with the windows." He lingers a moment longer, smiling softly. His eyes flicker like he wants to say something more but he shakes his head, turning away and disappearing into the kitchen.

I turn away, opening the windows in the common room. Some are harder to open than others, but I soon have them all open, heading up the stairs. The old wood creaks underfoot but holds strong as I head up to the second floor. A wide hall greets me, one side opening to look out onto the first floor, the fireplace just visible.

I finish opening the windows on one side of the hall as Garcia comes up the stairs. The rose Picard braided into his hair is still there, almost tucked behind his ear. It seems like such a drastic different from his personality that it somehow suits him. He ruffles my hair as I reach him, "I'll take care of the rest of the windows, why don't you go downstairs and rest. Picard said lunch is almost ready."

"I'm not tired…I could bring up the bags?"

He shakes his head, "I'll do that. After lunch, Picard's taking you out to get clothes for the ball. I'm not much for that sort of thing, so I'll be staying here."

"You're not going to the castle?"

He turns slightly, grinning, "Of course I'm going. Picard's too polite for his own good. If I don't go, he'll get tricked into dancing with some wench." He pats my back, "Hurry along."

The sun is going down by the time we finish getting the clothes and Picard decides to stop at an outdoor café. He sinks into a chair gratefully, stretching out his legs and arms, yawning a little. I sit across from him, thanking the waitress as she delivers our drinks.

"Can you tell me more about what Robin was like when you first met him?" I hold the teacup in my hands, glancing down at the milky liquid. A bird flies quickly overhead, chirping cheerfully before disappearing past a building.

He blinks, pausing and lowering his own cup, "What was he like…? He's pretty much the same person. He's not as harsh as he was back then, he's opened up a bit more, but I think that might be thanks of you."

"Why me…?"

"He grew up hearing about you from Toviel. To him…I guess, even without having met you, you were a dear friend, someone he held close to his heart. He's been hurt terribly by the Emperor. When we met…he was still trying to gather the pieces of what was left of his life. It's difficult for him, actually meeting you. He's used to us…but being with you is new for him." He smiles softly, tilting his head.

"I…wish I could have been there, to grow up around him and travel with him. To see the things he's seen…"

"Robin's…always traveled by himself. He won't even travel with Garcia…as soon as I joined, he paired us up and wouldn't listen to any argument we made against it." He smiles, stirring his tea, "We try to tell him it's not safe but Alex doesn't travel that often, he hates leaving Mary alone. Gerald's the only one left who could travel with him but we wouldn't want him to go off with Robin."

I blink, shifting, "I know both he and Alex are wary of Gerald but do you really think Gerald would do something to hurt Robin?"

"We…aren't worried about Gerald harming Robin." He smiles gingerly, "If it turns out that…Gerald is with us only to reveal Faolan to the Emperor…Robin would do everything in his power to stop him. He's normally very gentle but he's quick to anger when someone betrays his trust. He has little remorse for those who betray us."

"Robin…"

He smiles, "Come, we should get back to the safe house before it gets dark. We still need to have dinner. Would you like to help me?" I smile softly, nodding and finishing my tea, following him back through the streets.

The lamps flicker on as the sky shifts to gentle purple, touches of pink still clinging to the edges along the horizon. Shops start to close down, the last customers lingering in the doorways and speaking with the owners cheerfully before wishing them goodnight and heading home.

"Oh good, Garcia's started a fire for us." Picard muses pleasantly as we near the house. A trail of puffy smoke hangs over the roof, reaching up to join the clouds. He smiles at me, "If you're feeling up to it, I can try to teach you how to play the piano after dinner."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, you've shown an interest it in and I'd like to help. We all play an instrument, it's only natural you'd want to play one as well." He unlocks the small door next to the gate, letting me through first, "I'll teach you the basics while we're here and Alex or Robin could teach you more when things start to settle down again."

"If they ever do…since I left home, it's been like rolling down a hill without a break. You've all know about this for years, been trying to make things better…how can you be so sure you can stop him now?"

He turns around, leaning against the door and folding his arms across his chest, "If we don't have hope, then we couldn't possibly ask people to believe in us…to hold on while we try."

There's a click behind him and the door swings back. His eyes widen and he waves his arms as he starts to fall back. Before I can grab an arm, he stops, Garcia standing behind him in the doorframe and holding him up, grinning, "You're late."

Picard turns, taking Garcia's arm and shaking his head, "I took Ivan to a café. I've dragged him around town shopping for fancy clothes; I thought he could use a break." He smiles, pushing the parcels into Garcia's arms, "You need to try yours before tomorrow, so I can take it back to the tailors if I need to. It's getting late, we need to make dinner." He turns Garcia around, playfully pushing him into the house.

I hurry in after them, shutting the door. As I turn around, Garcia drops the packages onto the table, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squeak as the room shifts quickly, grabbing his shoulder. "You know, this is how pirates kidnap innocent boys."

"Why would they kidnap boys?"

He chuckles and Picard rolls his eyes, turning away and heading into the kitchen, "Because, women bring bad luck to a ship." He follows Picard into the kitchen, setting me down in front of the stove.

"And they used to mix gunpowder in rum to stave off such urges." Picard smiles softly, "Stop teasing him and make yourself useful. The clean linens are in the closet, can you get the sheets for the beds?" He salutes, slipping out of the room and whistling. Picard laughs, shaking his head, "Honestly, I don't know what to do with him half the time."

I pull on a spare apron and he hands me a bowl, "What did he mean about pirates kidnapping boys?"

He laughs again, "I wouldn't pay too much attention to that. His father was a sailor, whenever he came home, he would bring Garcia books about pirates…but he never wanted that sort of life for his son."

I blink, setting the bowl down on the counter and looking for the bag of flour. "Why not…? You said his father was a sailor, he had to love the sea."

He smiles, "He did love the sea, but he was always away from his family…I suppose, he was lonely without them and he didn't want Garcia to leave his family like he did." He sighs, lowering his voice, "His father's ship was sabotaged by the Emperor's men and he and his men were lost to the seas. After that, his mother took him and they moved to the coast. She wanted to be close to the sea, hoping that it would somehow bring him back."

He laughs softly, shaking his head, "Anyway, one of the books his father brought home was about an infamous pirate who sailed the seas, spiriting away little boys who longed for adventure. The book painted a more romantic picture than the real story. He was just a sleazy pirate who had a taste for little boys." I blush, looking away and he ruffles my hair. "Things were different back then. Something like that is frowned upon now and severely punished. One would have to be very desperate if they wanted to act upon such feelings."

"Like that creep on the train…?"

He chuckles, "Something like that."

After dinner, Picard hands me some of the sheets Garcia had gotten and lead me up to the second floor, opening a door on the left. He sets the sheets in a chair and walks over to the window, pulling it shut, "It might get a little chilly tonight and the market opens early, it'll be noisy as soon as the sun rises."

I pull the comforter back from the bed, starting to change the sheets, "Do you come to Galatea often? You seem to know a lot about it."

He smiles, helping with the other side. "It's not that I come here often. It's just…different from other place so I remember it well. It's a safe place to rest…but it's so far inland that it's a bit of a pain to come to just to rest. We don't come here as often as I'd like…it's a nice city, but it's very different from my hometown."

"You're from Xiu…right? What's it like?"

He pauses, hugging one of the pillows, "Mmm it's a snowy town on the southern coast of the continent. It's covered in snow most of the year…and because of the mountain range to the north; the Emperor can't send men there to enforce his foolish laws. It's the same with Lulani and Cais." He smiles, fluffing the pillow and setting it back down, "Xiu is especially beautiful during Christmas…they hang up paper lanterns all around town and in the square, there's a giant tree that the town decorates and they sing carols around it. Robin likes to go there around that time, maybe he'll take you this year."

I smooth the comforter, "You…think he would?"

He smiles softly, tucking his bangs behind his ear, "Of course, it'll be a good chance to get to know each other. As fond as Robin is of you…as fond as we all are of you, we only really know you as Toviel's son. We'd like to get to know you as just Ivan."

"Picard…"

He walks around, ruffling my hair, "After we have breakfast, I can teach you how to play the piano." He smiles, "You can surprise Robin when we get back to Faolan."

I blush, waving my hand, "I'll probably be horrible at it."

He laughs softly, "We're all horrible at it the first time. We practice all the time so we don't get rusty…it may seem like a chore sometimes but making music is an amazing thing, to hear a completed song for the first time…" He smiles, his eyes glowing in the light from the bedside lamp. He's beautiful when he talks about music.

"When did you learn how to play?"

"My uncle taught me when I was very young…" He chuckles, "My first memories are of him teaching me. He was a sailor, like Garcia's father. He was a large man, his hands were so big but he could play the piano as gracefully as a concert pianist. I was so happy whenever he returned to the village, he would always smell of the sea and seeing him again would just make me miss him more because I knew he wouldn't stay for long."

I pause, glancing at him, "Is he…?"

He blinks, laughing softly, "He's still alive and kicking somewhere. He sends letters to our safe house in Xiu every year; they always arrive from a different port. I haven't seen him since I left home, though. He'll probably end up outliving me at the rate he's going. I doubt he'll ever stop." He turns away, "I should let you get to sleep, don't worry about waking up early. Sleep well."

"Good night, Picard."

After a late breakfast, Picard sits next to me in front of the piano, opening the lid and smiling softly. Garcia hands him a thin book before stretching out on the couch, propping his feet on the table and spreading another book open on his lap. Picard smiles softly, leaning the book against the back of the piano and turning it to the first page. He chuckles, "I haven't played this song in ages. It's a good one to start out with."

He runs through the song once—it's a quick country song that I've heard back home many times during the summer months. He smiles when he finishes, pointing to the notes on the page, explaining each other and letting me hear it on the piano. He plays the song again, a little slower this time and leans back, smiling, "Do you want to give it a go?"

I nod slowly, lifting my hands to the ivory keys and testing the first note. There's some resistance as but it feels comfortable as the key slides down, a soft note hanging in the air for a long moment. I move through the song slowly, missing a couple of notes here and there, Picard correcting me gently, always smiling.

Garcia starts tinkering with a broken clock by the time we finish, bronze gears laid out on the table. Picard clears his throat, folding his arms across his chest, "I expect you'll be putting that back together properly, right?"

He grins, "Do you doubt my repairing abilities?"

"If I had, I wouldn't have asked." Picard smiles playfully, "Ivan did so well during his first piano lesson I we should go out for lunch. Maybe we can take a look around the new shops that have opened up since we were here last."

Garcia groans, trying to put the clock back together quickly, "Must we? There's bound to be a crowd, people from all over the place are heading here for the ball."

"Is it really going to be that bad out?"

Picard laughs softly, "He's just being cranky. If we stick to the smaller shops and cafés we'll be able to avoid the crowds, besides we're just visiting too. I'm sure the locals are just annoyed at our arrival, we don't even provide their Inns with business." He leans over the back of the couch, helping Garcia piece the clock back together.

We have lunch in the town square, near the large fountain of a man in full dress uniform astride a warhorse. I turn around in my hair, studying it from across the plaza. Small birds sit on the statue's head, chirping at each other cheerfully and flying down to eat the seed people drop around the fountain. "Do you like it?"

I turn to Picard, nodding, "Is it someone famous?"

"It's Lian's grandfather. He fought in the war ages ago, before any of us were born." He smiles softly, glancing over at the statue, "Galatea was almost in ruins because of the war, but the king continued to fight bravely alongside his soldiers. Thanks to him, the war ended before any more innocent people were affected by the war."

I shake my head slowly, "So that's what a king is like…it sounds like something the Emperor would never do…"

Garcia sighs, tipping his chair back and glancing up at the sky, "He had good ideas when he first appeared. The late king was easily won over by him…I suppose many people were, but there was something dark about him, no one else could see that." He shrugs, "He would never go to war for his people. He'd sooner use them as shields to protect his own life, without thinking of them for even a second."

"Garcia…you don't have to be so vulgar." Picard smiles gently, shaking his head, "Let's take a look at some of the stores. Since we're planning on visiting Faolan at the end of our little journey, we should get the others some souvenirs."

"Souvenirs? What kind?" He smiles more, making Garcia stand and coming around, looping his arm through mine and leading the way through the square to the other side of the plaza.

"Mmm…something that will last until we get back home." I glance up at the statue as we pass. It's massive, almost more than twice the size of a normal horse and man. The statue gleams in the sun, barely a spot of dirt anywhere. The people must take great care of it.

"Hey, Picard, let's take him in here." I glance back to see Garcia paused in front of a small store, cocking his head slightly. I peer in the window; it's crowded inside—mostly women, mothers with their daughters, some girls around my age. They all seem really happy.

Picard smiles, glancing in, "Are you sure? There are a lot of people in there."

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "You like the stuff they sell. He probably will too." Picard smiles more, hurrying over as Garcia opens the door, thanking him as he passes. He lifts an eyebrow and I hurry after Picard.

Cheerful voices flit around the room and a sweet aroma fills the air. Chocolate…rows and rows of chocolate, wrapped pieces sitting in plastic bins, fresh chocolates behind a lighted case where a young man in uniform waits on the women standing around.

Garcia chuckles as Picard sneaks off, poking through the shelves. "You wouldn't know it to look at him, but he has a sweet tooth. It's not often we stop in town with this kind of store, so it's rare for him to actually have chocolate." He winks, "He'll deny liking it as much as he does, of course. Try not to hassle him about it, he embarrasses easy."

I blink, watching Picard pleasantly chat with the man behind the counter. He seems at ease in the store, the same as he does when he's playing an instrument. He pauses, glancing over at me and smiling, waving to us. I feel Garcia's hand on the middle of my back, giving me a gentle push and I stumble forward, stepping to the side to avoid running into a little girl clutching a stuffed rabbit. Picard smiles and places his hand on my shoulder. "This is his first time to Galatea. I thought he would like to come see your family's store."

The man smiles handsomely, laying his hand across his chest and bowing his head slightly, "I'm honored you think so highly of our store, Picard. You've been a good customer over the years. I'm sure our sales would increase if you were to move here."

Picard's cheeks color slightly and he laughs, "O-oh, I don't know about that. I mostly buy things to bring back to the girls. Robin and Garcia would forget about them completely if they didn't speak up once in a while." I smile as he clears his throat, shuffling his feet. He really is embarrassed by such a little thing. "Anyway, what would you suggest? I don't think we'll be taking anything back with us since we've got a long journey planned out, but we can still have something while we're here."

The man smiles, sliding open the case and starting to pull out small dishes of cakes and other chocolates, giving them strange names I've never heard of and could hardly be asked to repeat. I glance over at Garcia leaning in the corner, hat pulled down over his eyes and arms folded across his chest. Some of the girls are hiding behind a row of chocolates, peering around the side to look at him before ducking back and giggling to each other. They must fancy him. I suppose he's handsome and there is an air of mystery about him, but he's not Robin.

I blink. He's not Robin. So what if he isn't Robin, why would that matter…? That's almost painfully obvious…so why did I think that? He's quiet like Robin, and they must be good friends.

He lifts his head, raising an eyebrow, "If you keep making faces, your face might freeze like that." I press my hands to my cheeks and he smiles, lowering his head again, shoulders shaking as he laughs. He's nicer than when I first met him…maybe he just needed to get use to me. Or the other way around.

We leave the store, Picard pushing a decorative bag into Garcia's arms and smiling, "Tomorrow night is the ball. Everyone's already excited for it."

"It's going to be crowded." Garcia mumbles softly, peeking into the back and taking out a wrapped candy. Picard unwraps it for him, handing it back and playing with the wrapper, folding it into a small bird. Garcia pauses and the world goes dark for a moment as he lowers his hat onto my head. I push up the brim, looking at him. "What's on your mind? You've been quiet. You been spending too much time with Robin? You're already brooding like him."

"Brooding? No…I've just been thinking." I rub the back of my neck, "I feel like something is going to happen, something big."

Picard blinks, sharing a look with Garcia, "Something big…? You mean something bad?"

I shake my head slowly, "No…just something…big, I can't tell if it's good or bad, just that it's important." I sigh, "Does that seem weird? I can't really explain it beyond that…"

Picard smiles gently, "No…" He sighs softly, "I suppose we've all been feeling like that since we started looking for the instruments. We've known about Robin's Golden Violin but it's never come down to looking for the other instruments, we've researched rumors about them…but I never thought we would have to actually take them from the people who guard them."

"But the Emperor wants them now…maybe he's always wanted them. They're no longer safe where they are, I can't say they'll be entirely safe with us if the Emperor stops us…but at least we can say we tried." Garcia shrugs his shoulders, pushing his hair back from his face. "Everything we've been doing these past few years has been leading up to this moment. It seems like it's been a long time since we started."

"Too long for everyone that's been hurt by that man. They've been waiting for us to put an end to him…so we can't stop until we do." Picard shakes his head, smiling again, "But we should try to have fun along the way so we have some happy memories when we look back of this, Robin would want it that way."

"He can be a bit sappy." Garcia pulls open the door, stepping inside and kicking off his boots, heading into the kitchen with the bag.

I start to follow him when I feel a tug on my arm and glance back to see Picard holding my elbow, "Picard?"

"Is that everything, Ivan? Just that you feel something big is about to happen?"

I shift, leaning against the wall and sighing, "When I saw the Emperor…there was something familiar about him. I haven't really thought about it because I was so shocked to see Sheba there…like that. For a moment, it was like something came over him and he didn't seem so evil…but then it passed and…we just barely got away. I don't know what it was…but his eyes, they seem familiar."

"Few people have seen the Emperor…only the members that lived in Nox have been close enough to see him for themselves." He shakes his head, "But they say he doesn't come from Mui, that he mysteriously appeared one day."

I search his eyes for a long moment, "You mean, he must come from another continent." My heart pounds painfully against my chest and I can hear it in my ears, almost too loud to hear my own words. Why?

"Maybe…or he came from an unknown village around Mui." He shakes his head, "There's very little about the Emperor's past we know. It's like he just appeared out of thin air. We have tried to find out as much as possible about the man, to see if he has a weakness, but there's nothing."

"So he could be anybody…"

He smiles gently, "I don't think it will matter in the end, we'll stop him, we have to." He lifts Garcia's hat from my head, hanging it on the rack near the door before ruffling my hair with both hands, leaning down and pressing his forehead to mind, "We'll take care of you."

"Picard…"

He laughs softly, "I'm sure you'll think it's weird…but it kind of is like your mine and Garcia's son." I blush and he laughs some more, shaking his head, "Let's start dinner before Garcia gets into our chocolates."

The next day seems to go by in a blur. I wake up and help Picard with the breakfast and then we go into the common room and practice the piano some more. He says I play it well enough for a beginner but it still feels a bit strange, it's nice but I enjoy singing more.

We go into town, this time to a blacksmith and Garcia picks up some daggers he orders. He hides one in his boot, strapping the other to his arm and presenting the third to me. "This is just for self-defense and only as a last resort. If we're not around and someone tries to hurt you, you run first. If you're cornered, use this." He loops it through my belt and I feel its weight at my side.

Picard smiles gently, "You might even want to sing before you pull the dagger." I notice one at his side and the hilt of another peeking out from inside his boot. "We'll teach you how to use it sometime."

We return to the house in the evening, Garcia heading upstairs to get changed. Picard smiles, following me into my room to help me change. He fixes my tie and I glance in the mirror, my cheeks red. I reach up, trying to make my hair lay flat but the little piece on top keeps springing back. He chuckles, "You look fine, don't worry."

"I can't help it…I've only been to a castle once and that we breaking in."

He laughs, shaking his head, "You get use to it. You don't have to worry about your manners; you're always so polite, Brier would be so proud of you."

Garcia appears in the door, his hair combed and held in a ponytail with a dark ribbon. He folds his arms across his chest, watching Picard intently. His tie is folded neatly, the buttons on his vest all done up and for once he doesn't look like a pirate. Picard glances over his shoulder, his face melting into a smile, "You look great."

He rolls his eyes playfully, smiling devilishly, "Did you doubt I would?"

Picard chuckles, "Of course not." He smiles, straightening my tie one last time and standing next to me, "How does Ivan look?"

Garcia grins, "Pity Robin's not here. He's going to be beating himself up for not getting to see you in a fancy outfit." I blush, glancing at my reflection. I look taller and skinner in the tight fitting dark clothing but it seems out of character for me. I turn slightly, blinking at the strange ploom of puffy fabric on the side. It's a dark blue mesh fabric, layered in three rows, the next longer than the last, coming to rest around my knees.

"Well, let's go or else we'll be fighting to get into the ballroom."

-Continued in the Thirteenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Ah can you believe this is over a hundred pages. Or than I've been working on it over a year. I'm so proud of myself, sticking to this haha. I bet Garcia's getting lucky tonight -cackles- Picard's gonna be all over him.

Alex: No one wants to hear that.

Everyone wants to hear that. Look forward to the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well this took longer than expected. Blame Five Days. But it's out, excitement. Thanks so much for the review, **River-kun**. I'm glad Mui can be a mini getaway from homework. Reviews are the best Christmas present haha. I'm glad I could get this out today. I did revisions today and yesterday. This is my favorite chapter so far, I've been working hard to get to this point in the story so I'm pretty excited.

We had eggnog today. It confirmed my love of rum...but I dislike whiskey. It's too strong.

**Disclaimer: **Golden Sun belongs to Camelot.

Read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 13:

The palace is grand, much larger than Nox's castle. It sits atop a hill, overlooking the entire city with four tall towers positioned in the four directions. Picard says it's a tribute to the four muses; "If the Hell Muse is neglected, it will bring bad luck upon the kingdom." The tips of the towers are like large glass ornaments, forming dreamlike shapes; one a crescent moon, a star, a blazing sun and the last a globe. Each is painted in vivid colors that shine in the milky moonlight.

There's a long procession of men and women in fancy, colorful clothes walking through the streets, smiling faces painted up in reds and golds; light from streetlamps catch on the glitter in the women's hair, a thousand different colors shimmering brilliantly. Cheerful music drifts down from the palace's open doors and pairs step over to the sides of the road to dance.

A handsome young man in crimson dress uniform stands next to the door, taking letters as the people come through. Garcia passes him the note, about to lead the way down the long corridor with the rest of the guests but the man gasps, jumping in front of him and grasping his hand. He shakes it vigorously, bowing his head, "Sir! I thought for sure you wouldn't be arriving! I-it is a great honor to finally meet you. His Highness speaks highly of you—of all of you."

Picard turns his hand, laughing softly as Garcia's initial surprise shifts to a blank look and finally annoyance, his eyebrows twitching. He squares his shoulders, retrieving his hand from the man's grip. "I'm sure you've mistaken me for another." The man looks at the letter again, shaking his head. People behind us start to whisper to each other softly, pointing behind their hands. I shrink behind Picard, peering around wearily.

"I couldn't have, Sir. You're Garcia, are you not? You once traveled with His Highness. You're a great musician and an even greater swordsman. It's said that none can best you in a proper swordfight." The tips of Garcia's ears flush with a bit of pride but he rubs the back of his neck, his gaze turning to the floor. He's embarrassed…

Picard smiles softly, placing his hand on Garcia's back and leaning against him, "We thank you for your sweet praise, soldier, but we're simple men. We just want to give Mui back to its people." The man blushes as he locks eyes with Picard, straightening and saluting him quickly. He smiles, pushing Garcia forward gently and I hurry after them as the guard turns to the other people.

Garcia frowns, "He fancies you."

"He's just never seen anyone with my eyes. You worry too much; you've no reason to feel jealous." Garcia grumbles something about not being jealous as Picard glances back at me winking. I smile and laugh softly.

Large bronze chandeliers hang overhead, casting pools of golden light around the wide corridor. Dark hallways lead in different directions but we follow the guests forward, the music growing louder as we progress. The carpet beneath my feet is plush, a deep crimson color and the slick bottoms of my shoes slip as I move.

The hall opens up to a large ballroom, the floor is made of fine marble so polished that it reflects like a mirror. The ceiling is high overhead, painted to look like the night sky; the stars even seem to twinkle delicately, mimicking their father images. There are rows of round tables around the edges of the room for people to take a break from dancing. Older couples sit at the tables near the tall windows, chatting quietly.

The windows making up the far wall let out to a wide balcony with an ornate rail, overlooking the glowing town below. A large band sitting in front of the window plays gentle music that the dancers sway hypnotically to. At the far end of the room, a wide staircase leads up to the second floor and a group of people surround a young man, a golden crown nesting upon his dark hair. That must be the King.

Picard leads the way through the guests and stops at the far wall, looking towards the King and frowning. "It would be rude to interrupt Lian but it looks like the guests are going to keep him occupied for some time. I believe he wouldn't want people to listen in on what we have to say." He shakes his head, "I suppose we could find a table and wait for him to finish."

"We're just going to wait?" He smiles gently and nods. I glance around and smile softly at the band, "At least the music is really nice. I wonder what they'll play next."

Picard looks over, tilting his head and touching his hand to his cheek, "This is a country song from this part of the country. I'm sure they have a wide repertoire, if they're old enough, perhaps they'll play some music from Mui."

The band finishes their current song, picking up a faster tempo. Garcia takes Picard's hand suddenly, grinning wolfishly, "Care to dance?" Picard's cheeks color and the other man takes the chance to steal him away to the middle of the floor.

Picard glances back to me, "W-we'll be back!"

I laugh softly, waving to them and watching as Garcia slips his arm around his waist, breaking into a country jig. I clap in time with the beat along with the other guests seated guests but look away slowly, lowering my arm and leaning against the wall. Somehow I thought this would be more exciting. The palace is amazing and the music is beautiful but there doesn't seem much for me to do.

The quick melody melts seamlessly into the next and Garcia continue to lead Picard in a dance, sweeping across the floor with a grace you wouldn't expect from two men. Some of the dancers glance at them, pausing to watch but the two don't take notice, keeping their gaze on each other.

I look away again and jump a little. A woman stands before me, smiling—though there's something strange about it. I press my back to the wall more, blinking, "Um, y-yes?"

"You seemed lonely so I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." I swallow, looking for Picard. He's on the far side of the room, a pair of dancers sweeping across to block them from view. I don't know how to dance and there's something unsettling about this woman.

"U-um, well, you see…I…" A group of women ooh and awe suddenly, pointing towards the entrance and whispering to each other quickly. Probably about some handsome eligible nobleman. I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, turning away and looking at the floor. How long until will they take to notice me? How am I supposed to get out of this without hurting her feelings?

"Excuse me, miss, might I intrude? I'd like to dance with him myself." A man's voice. The woman huffs a little, turning on her heels and stomping away.

"Thanks, you really saved me…" I blink, tilting my head. A pair of shiny black shoes appear in front of me and I look up slowly. Black pants trimmed with corded gold, a uniform shirt leading up to the owner's face.

A kind smile. A handsome face. Blue eyes framed by sandy blonde hair.

Robin.

My heart skips a beat, heat traveling to my cheeks. The pure white shirt trimmed with gold to match the pants bring out the pale blue of his eyes. They're vibrant; you could probably see them from across the room.

With a regal flourish, he bows, his hair sliding to cover his face like a curtain, falling back as he straightens slowly and reveals his eyes again. He reaches out and takes my hand in his.

He isn't wearing gloves. His hand feels smooth to the touch, his fingers long and slender. I feel cloth on the palm of his hand and glance down to see its beige like the bandages Allen uses. Before I can inspect it further, he grips my hand a little harder and smiles roguishly, my heart starting to pound. "You looked as if you were in a bind. It appears I arrived in the nick of time…that woman is infamous for going after innocent boys."

I blink; finally manage to find my voice, "What…are you doing here?"

He chuckles softly. I missed his laugh. I missed him. It hasn't been that long…how could I miss him this much? "I found what I was looking for and I knew you were going to be here tonight. I had to keep you company, those two certainly wouldn't have." He smiles, leading me to the middle of the floor, "They go to their own little world when they're together. Besides, how many chances am I going to get to dance with you?"

I stumble as he pulls me close, his arm slipping around my back, resting his hand near my hip. He smiles and has me place my hand on his shoulder, taking my other in his free hand. "W-wait, I've never…danced before. I'm going to mess up…"

He smiles more and I puff my cheeks slightly, the heat in my cheeks traveling up to my ears. "Just relax and follow me. You need to try everything at least once. I wouldn't make you do anything that would hurt." I relax slowly and he pulls me closer.

I swallow, my hand shaking in Robin's. I can't even hear the music; my heart's pounding too loud. Has he gotten taller? He seems taller. Or maybe I shrinking? He's close. He's really close.

I stumble again, my cheek pressing against his chest. His heartbeat. I blink. Did it…just speed up? His heart is beating so fast… as fast as mine…

I clutch at his hand tightly, trying to keep mine from shaking and I take a deep breath. His scent seems so familiar now but it's a little different this time, the faint hint of flowers lingering.

I open my eyes slowly, catching Picard's gaze. There's something like knowing in his eyes and all I can do is smile sheepishly as they dance over. Garcia grins, "It's been a while since you danced. I'm surprised you still remember."

"It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget." He spins me suddenly, the lights whirling quickly and stopping suddenly. He tugs me back and dips me, looking into my eyes for a long moment and I can feel his breath across my face before he rights me again.

"You always fell off your bike when I was trying to teach you." Robin lifts his eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you can walk straight. Aren't you drunk out of your mind?" Garcia chuckles softly as Robin lowers his voice, dipping me again and leaning over, "I need to talk with Lian—but he's in the middle of that crowd. I don't want anyone to know I've spoken with him. Care to help out?"

Picard smiles as he pulls me up, "If you're in a rush, I have my flute with me. A little lullaby should help these people along—they're well into their wine." He glances over Garcia's shoulder, towards the King. "He has his earplugs in, the song won't affect him."

Robin nods slowly, turning to me and lifting my hand to his lips, "Ivan, I know I asked you not to sing, but do you think you could accompany Picard?"

Why would he need me to sing?

I nod slowly and they each slip in small earplugs, Robin turns away, quickly fades back into the crowd, disappearing behind a couple dancing past. Picard retrieves his flute from his belt, closing his eyes and beginning to play a familiar tune. A lullaby Mother used to sing when I was growing up…it always managed to calm me…

I smile softly, closing my eyes and start to sing.

"Little bird, so sweet,

Sing Just for me,

Sing of warm summer nights,

Of peaceful seas

And rolling clouds.

Little bird,

Sing sweet,

Sing of love and other dreams,

Little bird, little bird…"

Something thuds onto the floor and I open my eyes quickly. Around the room, guests—even the band—sink to the floor and in their chairs, fast asleep with their heads resting on plates or the marble floor. Soft snores replace the lively music and merriment, as if the room had fallen asleep.

Robin is already making his way towards the stairs where Lian still stands, looking puzzled and a little miffed. "What's happened?" I glance up at Picard. He's putting away his flute, smiling softly.

"I'll explain later." He hurries me through the maze of sleeping bodies towards the King.

The man turns, sighing, "Robin…can't you find a more subtle way to speak with me? Who was singing…? I've never heard such a voice before…" He trails off, hazel eyes falling on me. He lifts an eyebrow, "He's touched by the Goddess…"

I brush the violet strands from my face, glancing away. So they believe that even here. Robin steps next to me, slipping an arm around my shoulders and the King fixes his gaze on him, "You wouldn't have revealed such a well-guarded secret such as a bard unless you had a very good reason. What's been happened in Mui?" He frowns, "The spies we've sent haven't reported back…it's been a month. I'm worried the Emperor has discovered them."

"You sent spies?" Picard shares a look with Robin, "He most likely has found them out…you shouldn't have sent spies, Lian. We told you we would handle this. It's not your fight anymore."

Robin nods, "If your men are lucky, he's killed them already…otherwise he'll torture them." He shakes his head, "Lian, I came because I have a favor to ask. We need permission to travel into the desert—Garcia, Picard and Ivan here." I look up at him and he clutches my shoulder tightly, not meeting my eye. So he's planning on leaving again…

Lian sighs, dropping his arms to his sides, "The desert…? I can send word to the village chief, but you know I can do nothing about the guardians."

Garcia chuckles, throwing his arm around Picard and making him stumble forward a little, "Don't fret. We'll take care of the guardians."

The young king nods, "I'll send a letter tonight and they should be ready for you as soon as tomorrow." He pauses, looking to Robin, "Has…Mary asked after me?"

Robin smiles, "I told her I was coming here and she asked me to give you this." He removes a silver charm from his pocket, placing it in Lian's waiting hand. He smiles down at it sadly.

"But she still won't come here…"

Robin shakes his head slowly, "No…not while this mess with the Emperor is happening, so don't take it personally, Lian."

The man smiles absently, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes, I know…I'm just a little jealous of how fond she is of Alex, though I know I shouldn't be." He takes a deep breath, "You're more than welcome to stay and enjoy the ball more, once my guests awaken of course. The night is still young and it would be a shame to leave in the middle of the festivities."

Garcia smiles, shaking his head, "Another time. I think we should be getting back, we can only take so much of this fancy air." He reaches over, ruffling Robin's hair. "I know he's had enough of castles to last a few more years."

"Indeed." He smiles softly.

Lian sighs, "Just be careful. You know what Mary would say…"

"And you know we rarely listen to Mary's worrying unless she's actually here to fuss at us. She gets scary when she's mad…" Picard laughs gently, "We're on an important mission. We'll rest as much as we're able while we're here but time isn't a luxury we have."

"The royal life has spoiled you, Lian. You would have understood years ago." Garcia smirks, taking Picard's hand and leading him away, "Your guests are waking up. We'll take our leave."

"Farewell."

I start to follow Garcia and Picard but pause. Robin stands there, clutching my hand in his. He smiles softly when I catch his eye, "I'd like to take you somewhere before we head back, that is, if you're not tired."

"I'm fine…" He smiles, pulling me through the ballroom as the guests sit up slowly, rubbing their heads. A worried murmur rolls about the room as we step into the hall, the door shutting behind us.

A laugh slips from my mouth as Robin starts running down the long corridor and turning down a dark hall that leads through the castle. He smiles back at me as he loosens his collar, stumbling a little and starting to laugh. The hall comes to an end, a wooden door standing in the way. Robin throws the door open and we slip out into the garden, the scent of roses heavy on the night breeze.

The sky is clear and bright, spreading out for miles without a cloud or building to disturb the sky. He pulls me over to the mouth of a maze, stepping inside and glancing around, "This way." He pauses now and then, starting down one path before rethinking it and turning me around, heading back the way we came and heading down another path. We reach a statue of one of the muses and he pauses again, lightly touching the strings of the muse's instrument. Notes ring out clearly in the night air and the hedge before us slides away.

Cheery voices reach us from a couple of rows away and he laughs, slipping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me through the opening quickly, the path sliding shut behind us. Robin smiles, leading me down ivy covered steps, glowing buds decorating the hedges.

The stairway opens to a large clearing surrounding by a manmade stream, connecting to a pond at the center with a small island, a weeping willow of pink blossoms leaning over the pond. Gentle breezes disturb the branches and delicate petals rain down, floating on the surface. The water mirrors the stars perfectly, round stepping stones sitting on the surface and leading to the island.

He smiles again, stepping out onto the first stone and then the next, turning around and holding out his hand, "I wanted to show you this place, only those close to the royal family know about it but Lian's so busy he hardly has the time to come out here." He helps me onto the stepping stone and I follow him out to the island. He sinks onto the grass, glancing up at me, "I know we haven't seen each other in a while but you don't have to be so shy with me."

I sit down quickly, the grass soft beneath me. It carries a strangely sweet scent, dew lingering on the blades. "I'm still surprised…you showed up without warning and from your letter…I didn't expect to see you for a long time…"

He breathes in deeply, closing his eyes before opening them again, looking up at the sky. The stars are reflected in his eyes, a million points of light embraced in that pale blue. A blue even the day sky would envy. "I didn't expect to come either but the man who managed to get his hands on one of the instruments didn't give me as much trouble as I thought he would. You arrived here before I did. I barely had time to get ready for the ball. But I'm glad I did. I'm glad I did. Have you been getting along with Garcia and Picard?"

"They've taken good care of me." I smile softly, hugging my legs to my chest, "They have a lot of stories to tell…like of when you were younger…"

He tilts his head, glancing at me, "When I was younger?"

"Should…they not have said anything?"

"No…it's not like its some terrible secret. I just haven't thought about my childhood in a while." He bows his head for a moment before smiling at me again. It doesn't seem forced but there's a pained look in his eyes. "Lie back." I blink, shifting and lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

The stars. I can recognize constellations I saw back in Aolani along with a countless number of stars I've never seen before. They aren't just points of unassuming white—there are reds, blues, violets, and pinks winking gently. So many colors in the velvety sky one could spend a lifetime trying to discover them all.

He lies down next to me, sighing, "The stars here are more visible than anywhere else in the world, or so they say. Many astronomers come to chart the stars for sailors and others who many find a use for them. They say there are even other planets."

"Other planets? That's a lie…" He chuckles.

"I don't know—that's just what I heard." He hums a faint tune. It sounds like the melody he was playing that morning in Faolan. The buds on the hedges open slowly, responding to his song. They glow gently, giving off a sweet scent that mingles with the smell of roses. "It's something I wrote when I was little. My mother loved flowers…she would always sing to them so they would live longer. It's been years since I added to it though."

"The flowers seem enjoy it a lot."

He smiles, "When we write music…we hold an image in our heart of what we would like the song to do. Anything within reason is possible. Once we have the image in our heart, it's engraved in the notes that make up the song so that it can have only one purpose." He closes his eyes, "When you play, you have to want it to happen or it won't be as effective."

"You'd have to remember…a countless number of songs…"

He chuckles, tapping his temple, "It's all in here…" He drops his hand to his chest, "And here. That's all that matters." He shifts, leaning close and lowering his voice, "When you sang that lullaby, what did you think about?"

"When I was younger, my mother would sing it when I couldn't sleep…mostly during a storm." I blush, picking at stray blades of grass, "It made me calm and a little nostalgic…then I wasn't scared of the storm anymore. Saying it out loud makes it sound a little silly."

"Anything that has meaning isn't silly, that's what makes it important. You may not know what a song is for but once you hear it, experience the way it makes you feel, you can figure out its intended purpose and use it to your advantage." He sighs softly, holding his hand up to the sky and spreading his fingers.

The little points of light peek from between his fingers, winking gently, "When I was younger, Kraden came to visit my father, to talk of philosophy and the like. It didn't interest me much back then…it interests me even less now. While he was there, he told me that the stars are so far away it takes countless years for their light to reach us. So long that, the star might have died a long time ago and we wouldn't even know. It bothered me for some reason." He glances at me, smiling, "Saying that makes me feel silly but it's something I've held onto." He sighs softly, shaking his head, "Anyway, it's getting late; we should head back to the safe house." He chuckles, "I saw Picard set you up in my room."

"It's your room? I thought it was just a guest room…"

He smiles, "It is but I like it more than my own room. It's all right; I've already set my things up in my room." He stands, helping me to my feet and leading the way back through the maze. We pass a couple along the way back and the man pauses, saluting Robin. Robin returns the motion before they walk past, the woman giggling softly.

"What was that?"

He rests his hand on his chest, "This was the uniform of the late king's royal guard. Few people remember it but for those who do…it is a reminder of how things once were." He sighs, "It's only been a few years since he died…since the Emperor truly took over but people are already forgetting what it was like."

He leads the way through the garden and the gate leads back into the city. Nearby, a mother yells at her children to get into the house. Tall lamps lighting the streets, casting pools of light on the cobbled road. Robin walks beside me, his strides sure. He seems like that with everything; he knows what needs to be done and he sets out to do it, even if he thinks he's alone.

What will he do when this is all over? Does he have plans for the future? He was born in Nox, maybe he'll go back after…

"Robin?"

"Yes?" He doesn't look at me, slipping his hands into his pockets and tilting his head back, smiling absently. I study his face. He looks young—too young to try to carry the troubles of the continent but he forces it all on himself.

"What will you do? Once you stop the Emperor?"

He blinks, pausing, his eyes searching the road before us. "What will I do?" He smiles sadly, "I haven't thought about it, really. I guess I'll figure it out once that happens. I might travel, I seem good at it." He chuckles, "I'm not really ready to settle down now. I feel so restless just staying in one place, thinking the Emperor is hurting people. I may not feel that way when it's over. And what will you do once we rescue Sheba?"

"I…" I blink, "Maybe I'd like to travel. Picard's told me a little bit about the world…I'd like to see it for myself. Maybe I could…find out who my real parents were. It…doesn't matter all that much. Toviel and Brier gave me everything I could ever want or need. I'm just a little curious about what sort of people my parents were."

"You may be able to find them. I could help you."

"You don't have to do that…you've done so much for me…if you do any more, I'll have to become your slave."

He chuckles, "Please don't, I've no need for slaves." He heads up the steps of the house, unlocking the door. There's a fire in the heart and Picard and Garcia are passed out on the couch, Garcia snoring lightly, still wearing one of his boots.

Robin laughs quietly, whispering, "They'll fight fifty men in one go and still be ready for more, but a night of dancing knocks them out."

I smile softly, stepping over and taking the throw from one of the chairs, draping it over them. He leads the way up the stairs to the rooms, stopping at the door next to mine. "If you need me, I'll be right next door."

I shuffle my feet, watching him, "Are you sure you don't want this room? I really don't mind switching."

He shakes his head, "It's fine. I've already made a mess of this room." He smiles softly, the motion making his eyes light up, "Sleep well, Ivan."

"Good night…" I slip into the room, leaning against the door and it clicks shut. I hear Robin's door open and shut, listening to his footsteps as he crosses his room and stops. I press my hand to my chest as my heart races, biting down on my bottom lip.

He's here. He's really here. Did I see him at the festival? He said he'd only just arrived though and he would have mentioned it. It must have just been someone that looks like him…

I step over to the bed, quickly removing my clothes and folding them over the back of a chair. Changing into a sleeping shirt, I crawl under the plush comforter and drift off.

_Robin._

_We're in the throne room, the Emperor standing behind Sheba. She still looks dazed. Close up, her eyes are darker than usual, almost black._

_The Emperor is saying something but his voice doesn't reach me, as if I'm trapped under water. Robin throws his arm out to shield me as the Emperor pushes Sheba aside and runs forward. I heard my own gasp echo in my head._

_The tip of a blade appears from Robin's back—it's all happens so fast it doesn't seem real. Blood blossoms from around the sword and he staggers back, clutching at the sword._

_Robin…_

_Robin…_

_Robin!_

I jerk awake, knocking my head against something solid. "Ow!" I clutch my forehead, barely registering that someone stood by the bed, mimicking me. A light clicks on and Robin stands there in just a pair of pants, clutching at his head with one hand.

He grimaces, "You were having a nightmare…I could hear you from my room." He lowers his hand slowly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I glance down at his chest. Faint scars cover his lithe figure, one dangerously close to his heart. For a moment, blood begins to seep from the wound but disappears as I blink hard. I look away, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes. "I don't remember it…it just feels like something horrible, something real."

He sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out and pushing my bangs away, leaning forward to inspect the damage. His breath is warm and comforting, washing over my face and the lingering effects of the dream melt away. He smiles softly, leaning back, "It won't leave a bump." He rubs his chin, "Something horrible…? Then let's talk about something else to get your mind off the nightmare."

"Okay…how did things go with the instrument?"

He lifts an eyebrow, chuckling, "You want to talk about that?" I nod quickly, starting to smile. He rubs at his shoulder as he glances out the window, "Well, I guess I should tell you what we've been doing before now too. We've been collecting information about the instruments for some time now, that's part of the reason Picard and Garcia have been sailing.

"Before the Dark Muse's creature attacked the continent, the instruments were kept by temples devoted to the muses, even one of the Dark Muse. When the creature attacked, it also went after the temples and the head priestesses took the instruments and hid away. Some were passed down by their families; two of the instruments are still in possession of their descendants. The instrument I went after fell into the hands an eccentric collector. He lives in the Caitir Mountain Range." He waves his hand and I notice a bandage wrapped around his arm, starting from his palm and moving up towards his shoulder, the one he'd been rubbing. That's what I felt when he took my hand. "It's been a good while since he had visitors, but he knows how to defend himself."

"You're hurt…"

He chuckles, "This is nothing. I just underestimated him and didn't move quickly enough." I reach out, touching his palm lightly. The bandage is wrapped tightly like a second skin. Someone skilled with medicine must have wrapped it for him…

"It doesn't cause you pain, does it?" I turn his hand, running my fingers along the inside of his arm.

He grins suddenly, "More to my pride than anything else." I can feel his muscles under the bandage, tensing for a moment as I brush my hand along a thicker part of the bandage. He looks lost in thought, watching my hand but not quite seeing it. He lays his hand over mine, easily covering it. There's a serious glint in his eyes, "There are things I need to tell you…but I…I'm not sure I'm the right person to do it."

He looks at me, holding my gaze, "In Naiara, there's a high priestess who has strange powers; I heard she's a songstress. They say she's touched by the Goddesses—and she's the only person in Mui with eyes like yours. She appeared in Mui mysteriously years ago, she may come from the same continent as you."

I hold onto his arm lightly. Someone in Mui has the same eyes as I do. She might…know where I come from, where my parents are from.

Dad said Sheba and I are connected, maybe this woman knows Sheba's real parents too.

Dad…

So, he really wasn't my father. I knew it all along, his hair had been grey for as long as I could remember. I had known…but it didn't matter, it still doesn't. He raised me. He's been there for me and when he needed me the most, I wasn't there for him.

Robin becomes blurry and my eyes start to burn. I press the heels of my hands against them again, trying to stop the tears but they refuse to be held a moment longer.

"I-Ivan?" The tears came so suddenly even I was surprised. Robin shifts and moves closer, wrapping his arms around me. It just makes the tears come harder and my shoulders shake beneath his arms.

I haven't really cried for Dad…so much has happened, and Mom doesn't even know yet. I forgot to cry. I didn't want to cry. It's like admitting he's really gone and I can't do anything about it anymore.

I throw my arms around Robin, my sobs sounding foreign in my ears. His arms wind around me tighter, rubbing my back and whispering gently, "Ivan..." He probably doesn't know what to say. I bet no one's broke down crying in front of him.

I clutch at his back. It's warm beneath my hands, almost too warm, like a child with a fever.

I don't know how long I've been crying but the tears finally dry up and I gasp a little, taking a deep breath and slumping against him, feeling drained. I finally find the strength to speak. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry so much…" My voice sounds strange, like someone else is using it. I pull away to wipe my face but Robin shakes his head, drying my tears with his hand, pushing my bangs from my eyes.

"You haven't properly mourned for Toviel…" He sighs, "You don't have to apologize. We haven't given you time to grieve…so much has been going on. I should be the one apologizing to you. I've pushed you too hard since you arrived in Faolan. I haven't given you a moment to yourself. Actually, I thought I was doing you a favor…I didn't want you to be along after what happened." He leans down, growing blurry from the closeness and he brushes his lips along the corners of my eyes. "I told you that I've wanted to meet you since Toviel told me about you. Maybe I wanted to be around you as much as possibly while I had the chance."

He cups my cheek, brushing his thumb along my cheekbone, "I haven't felt like this before…I want to protect you more than anyone else. You're…very important to me, so important that I don't know what to do anymore."

I hiccup, searching his eyes for my response. He's serious, I know that much but what should I say? I feel the same but I don't know if I could protect him. My heart starts to pound in my chest and my head feels dizzy. I reach up, clutching at his arms.

"You're…important to me, Robin…"

He rubs my back again, shifting and lying next to me. I rub at my eyes again before lying down, watching him. He smiles softly, resting his arms across his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. "I was five when I first met Toviel; he'd been friends with my father since they were kids. He was just as adventurous back then. He sat me on his knee and the first thing he did was brag about you."

I feel my cheeks grow hot, "That's the first thing he did?"

"_Robin, my boy, I have a son around your age and he's cute as can be, smart as a whip too_." He smiles, making a passable attempt at my father's voice. He winks, "My father would tease and say it was like he was trying to marry you off to me." I blush more, hiding my face for a moment, peeking up at him.

He smiles sadly, blinking a couple of times. His voice is thick with emotion as he speaks again, "He came rushing to us when my father fell ill…but nothing could be done. He tried to stay but…" He shakes his head, "I'd often run into him when I was traveling and he's one of the first people I told about Faolan. He would visit us and share information and…be there if we ever needed to talk. He was like a father to all of us."

I smile slowly, rubbing at the corners of my eyes, "I never knew…he'd done so much for so many people…"

"He was always very proud of you. He loved you and Brier very much."

"Did he ever mention Sheba? Before he…before he died…he said that she and I are connected somehow and that…they wanted me instead of her. He said you already knew."

Robin blinks, searching the bare ceiling for a long moment. He sighs, "He mentioned her in passing, how there were similarities between you two as you were growing up but…"

"But?"

He glances at me, "Toviel said Sheba's parents found her washed along Aolani's shoreline while they were fishing. They raised her as their own."

"So Sheba might have been lost at sea…she might not be for Mui. He said the same thing happened to me."

"He said something about that to my father once; I don't think I was supposed to hear about it." He shakes his head, "I'm not sure what he expected me to know but you and Sheba…might be blood relations."

Blood relations…but to what extent? Cousins? Siblings? Why do we have to know any of this? I was happy thinking Brier and Toviel were my parents. That I was born in Aolani. That music was just music and the Emperor wasn't corrupt.

The room spins, the bed swaying under me and I close my eyes, trying to keep from holding my head as everything continues to twirl.

Everything's changed.

But Sheba doesn't know. She doesn't need to know. I don't have to tell her.

I won't tell her.

I shiver and Robin pulls the sheets up around me. "I'll stay until you fall asleep again." His voice is a soft whisper, tickling across my ear.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

He blinks, smiling softly and leaning over, pressing his lips to my temple gently. "I'll try but I have to get back to Mui. I'll send word to Naiara to make sure they welcome you when you arrive." He slips his arm around my shoulders and relaxes against the pillow, quickly falling asleep.

How am I supposed to sleep after that? I am tired though…I shift, reaching out and shutting off the light, flopping back onto the bed.

-Continued in the Fourteenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Poor Ivan, will his questions get answered?

Alex: Eventually.

My, my. Robin without a shirt. That was Ivan's Christmas present.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** The first chapter of the new year. Since this chapter was rather short, I thought I would add something fun. So if Golden Sun were ever an anime, here's the seiyuu I think would fit well with the characters;

Robin - Daisuke Ono (Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji) He has a nice voice that I could totally see coming from Robin (even though he speaks in a British accent whenever I read his quotes).  
Ivan - it's a tie between Mitsuki Saiga (Elk/Tsukasa from .hack, Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maou!, and Yoite from Nabari no Ou) and Koki Miyata (Nataku from Houshin Engi). When I was thinking about him, Saiga's name popped up in my head and I really do love Elk, she fits the shyer bits of Ivan. But Miyata has a soothing voice that fits Ivan's personality.  
Picard - Daisuke Namikawa (North Italy from Hetalia, Fai D. Flourite from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) He's a great seiyuu, going from serious to light and excited easily, I think he'd suit Picard perfectly.  
Garcia - Takahiro Sakurai (voices Cloud Strife for Kingdom Hearts, Dissidia and FFVII movies/ova) He's got a nice, smooth voice. It's be perfect for the calm, collected Garcia.  
Mary - Maaya Sakamoto. I don't have to explain this. Maaya Sakamoto is god.  
Jasmine - Ayumi Hamasaki  
Sheba - Sakura Tange (voices Sakura in Card Captor Sakura)  
Gerald - Toshihiko Seki

**To Elifer: **Haha, well, we don't know much about Robin's background in this world but from what he has said, it's only safe to assume that he's had a rather rough life since his parents passing and he has the scars to prove it. I thought it would nicely suit the Robin of this world. Sadly, I don't intend for there to be much, if any, smut in this story. Ivan's still young and he's going through a lot and he's barely known Robin for a month. I want Mui to be more about developing their personalities, growing as people and slowly falling in love along the way and not just falling in love with each other because they travel together. However, the second story will be more mature and it will be more about their romantic relationship. I'm also working on another story that will be set in modern times, so the boys won't be so reticent to jump in bed together and have at it. Like I said, my biggest concerns for Mui now, is developing the story and Ivan's relationship with everyone as friends. Consider it as building the sexual tension. Though, I'm sure as soon as I have the boys do anything sexy, I'll get banned haha.

Thanks so much for the reviews. Happy New Year from me, the GS crew and my muses...who have been hard at work. Also, if you'd like a hint/preview of an upcoming project...head over to my deviantArt account and look for the doodle titled; Ivan: Harajuku. I won't say much more about the story...it's going to be a surprise. I don't know when you can look for it but I've got the title of it set and the basic story line. I might work on it after I finish the first book of Mui, before getting started on the second. We'll see. Man, I love how Ivan's hair turned out. Robin enjoys it too.

Anyway, I've rambled on enough. Read, review and enjoy, dearies.

Chapter 14:

Notes—faint and sweet—sneak into my dream and lead me away gently. Music. It's peaceful and it almost lulls me back to sleep.

I rub at my eyes and watch the sunlight and shadows play across ceiling together. I follow the silhouette of a tree and find Robin sitting on the windowsill, his violin tucked under his chin. He slides the bow across the strings with practiced easy, drawing out a sweet melody.

I raise myself onto an elbow, watching him—he still hasn't realized I'm awake. He's wearing a thin cotton shirt that's hanging open, shifting with his movements. He looks relaxed, as if all his problems melt into the notes and float away.

He opens his eyes, vivid blue visible through his sandy blonde hair. He smiles faintly, pulling the bow across the strings slowly to finish the song and lowering his violin and bow into the case. He walks over, leaning down and touching his hand to my cheek. "I wanted to say good morning before I left." He presses his lips to my cheek and whispers softly against my ear, "Good morning, Ivan."

My heart jumps as his breath tickles across my ear, making me shiver. "Good morning."

He's still smiling as he pulls away slowly, brushing my bangs back, "I have to head out now…I spoke with Garcia…he and Picard will explain what's happening." He steps away, buttoning up his shirt and glancing out the window, lost in thought for a long moment.

He finally removes something from his finger, turning back to me and taking my hand, slipping it onto my index finger. He leans forward, pressing his lips to it and smiling, "For good luck." He holds my hand, lightly brushing his thumb along my knuckles. I look down and something catches the sunlight.

A ring. A little like Mother's wedding band. It's a simple thing of silver, thin scuff marks marring it here and there. It looks like he's had it for a long time.

My heart jumps again and I shake my head slowly. "I-I couldn't possibly accept this…it must be something very important to you…" No one's given me something like this before. What am I supposed to do with it? What if I lose it?

"If you don't accept it, it'll hurt my pride." I laugh softly, looking down at the ring again before nodding slightly.

"If you put it that way…I guess I have no other choice." I look up at him slowly, "When will I get to see you again?"

He hugs me suddenly and with his arms around me I almost feel like I'm being swallowed up. His heartbeat is steady, thumping gently against my chest. I lean against him, reaching up slowly and resting my hands on his back.

"I'll most likely be in Faolan when you return with Garcia and Picard. It may take up to a month at the most…" He runs his fingers through my hair, inhaling deeply.

Somehow, this feels really nice…almost right. Almost like I belong here. It's warm and comforting, though it makes my heart feel strange—like its swelling.

"A month…? That seems like a long time." I miss him already. I'm so pathetic.

He chuckles, shaking his head and running his hand down my back, "You're going to be so busy traveling and having adventures of your own, you'll be back in Faolan before you know it. I'll warn you now though, Mary will fuss over you as soon as you get back. She's always like that when we come back from a long trip."

"Be careful…" He pulls back, kissing my hand lightly before turning and stepping back. I hold onto his arm with my free hand. "If you have another wound when I get back, I'm not going to be happy with you."

He laughs softly, dropping into a regal bow. "Fret not, dear heart. On my honor, your knight shall return with nary a scratch on his body." He lifts his head, smiling sadly, "Even when you get back home, I don't think we'll have much time to relax. We still have to stop the Emperor…but after that…after that, maybe we can go on a proper journey, together." He shakes his head and slips out the door, shutting it behind him.

All I can do is watch him go. His footsteps sound in the hall as he gathering his things and finally heading down the stairs. I can hear the timbre of his voice from downstairs as he talks with someone—probably Garcia. A door opens and shuts and he's gone.

I wait a little longer, listening to the sounds of the house. It's quiet with the occasional sound of voices drifting up the stairs but they're too soft to pick out words. With a sigh, I wash up and dress, pausing to study the ring.

It's beautiful in its simplicity. The metal was still pleasantly warm from Robin's heat when he slipped it on my finger. I turn it along my finger, noticing a small amethyst stone set into the center of the band. It catches the morning light brilliantly, casting small flecks of light along my hand. I touch it to my cheek, closing my eyes.

There's a knock at the door. I jump, turning and quickly straightening the bed. "It's open." Picard comes in with Garcia, the taller man tossing my goggles over. I fumble and blink at them. He had removed the lining and tinted the lenses.

"Wear those, you're gonna need them where we're headed. I'll remove the tint once we've finished our business here." A pair of goggles nest in his russet hair, tinted the same as mine. They're a little weather worn but they seem like the same make as mine.

I slip the goggles over my head, letting them fall to my collarbone, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, to Fahari Desert. Robin confirmed the rumor that one of the Muse instruments is being kept there." Picard hesitates for a moment, helping Garcia tie a dark green scarf around his neck, "We've never been to the desert…and the guardians there may be protecting the instrument. If they are, they're going to know we're looking for it and that will pose a problem."

"Guardians?"

"Animals created by the natural music of the desert winds. They take the form of wolves—the beings devoted to the Muses. Normally they are very gentle but they become vicious when approached with intent to do harm or take that which they protect." Picard smiles gently, smoothing out the scarf once he had finished.

"If they are guarding the instrument…they won't greet us warmly." Garcia sighs, sinking onto the foot of the bed and resting his arm across his knee. "If that happens, Picard will try to play a song to win them over. If they still come, sing along with him. It may help calm the wolves."

May? He's not even sure if it's going to work. I nod slowly, swallowing. "What if that doesn't work? What if we can't calm them down?"

"We'll try not to think about that until the problem arises." Picard turns to me, taking out the bandana he used to wrap my hair when we passed through Luis. He ties it loosely around my neck, "There are guardians everywhere, even in Tuari Plains. They protect the entrance to keep people from finding it. These wolves probably won't attack us in the end, we just have to wait and see."

The desert village of Bevis. It's an unassuming little town of stone buildings that sits along the border to the Fahari Desert. It isn't even on Father's map—he never came through here. Picard leans towards me, smiling gently and helping mark the town onto the map. "He made this when he was younger, he didn't have much of a reason to come here then. I'm sure he would have been proud to have you add to the map."

Sun browned children play in the shade of the buildings. They lift their heads as the horse whinnies. Smiles spread across their faces and they run up to the cart, greeting us cheerfully. Like in every town we've passed through before here, the kids seem no different, always excited when travelers arrive. They must not know about the trouble in Mui. Why should they?

Garcia parks the cart at the village's stables and a boy around my age tends to the horse as the children lead us by the hand to the chief's house, trying to get Garcia to tell them stories along the way. He lifts his eye path and winks. He reaches back, grasping Picard's hand but he doesn't meet his eye, watching the kids as they circle us. A woman lifts the curtain in doorway, calling out to the kids. They pout a little but run to her, reaching the middle of the dirt path and turning back, waving to us.

Garcia rubs the back of his neck, "The people here are rather ignorant of what's going on. I'm sure they would run up to soldiers if they came through here."

A door opens and a hunched old man stands in the doorway, smiling at us from behind a heavily wrinkled face. He welcomes us warmly, letting us into the room.

We sit around a doused hearth with the chief while Garcia leans against a pillar supporting the roof. "King Lian spoke highly of you. He says the fate of Mui rests in your hands. When I read his note I thought you would be much older. I am reticent to entrust the task to ones so young. Do your parents know what you're doing?"

Picard bows his head, "With all due respect, sir, most of us have lost our parents because of the Emperor. We have to do this because we have nothing left open to us except this path. We've lived during the peace of the late King and the dark times of the Emperor. Those who dare to speak out against him have been killed without a second thought. The only thing keeping this continent safe is the hologram. What do you think will happen when the Emperor discovers it's just an image?"

The man falls silent, turning his eyes to me instead and smiling suddenly. "I thought the Goddesses had forgotten about us. It seems Sarah still grants her children with her gifts. There is indeed light in these dark times." He nods slowly, returning his gaze to Picard. "We cannot offer much, but I will give you my best wishes and keep you in my prayers. Please relax here before you go into the desert. You must conserve your strength."

"Thank you, Chief."

The man frowns suddenly, his gaze hardening, "But you know of the guardians. They protect those living beneath the sands. They are our ancestors and they guard that which you seek. The guardians will know as soon as you set foot on their sands that you wish to take the instrument. They won't allow you to lay your hands on it, even if you have the best intentions. You go there knowing you may die."

Garcia grins, "We're all going to die some day. Might as well go out with a bang." Why did he have to say it like that?

The sun beats down hot and the sand slips beneath my feet making each step a struggle. As a strong gust picks up the sand, I adjust my goggles and the bandana around the lower half of my face. Picard and Garcia walk ahead of me, the brunette clutching the neck of the guitar strapped to his back. He squints against the sun, pausing. "Where is it? We've been walking for an hour." He pops open his compass, cursing. "It's no good. There's something throwing it off."

I squint, pushing my sweat soaked bangs from my eyes. Maybe it's the heat or my imagination but for a moment…I thought I saw something moving in the sand. Garcia loosens his collar, starting to walk again but Picard reaches out, grabbing the edge of his jacket, "I just saw something."

"Is it them?" Garcia turns to look in Picard's direction, gripping the neck of his guitar more.

A howl pierces the air sending a shiver down my spine. I turn in time to see sand colored wolves leaping from the dunes. Garcia spins his guitar around, running his hand down the strings in a quick motion, ripping five notes from the instrument. The strings fly back and he gives the neck a hard twist, pulling it from the body. A silver blade glints dangerously in the blazing sun as he drops into a fighting stance.

Several wolves surround us, lips rolling back, bearing their teeth and snarling. I winch, pressing my hands to my ears. It's not right. There's something wrong—something wrong with them. The sound's painful, too sharp.

Picard fumbles with his flute, trying to get it out as one of the wolves faces him, pawing the sand. It hunches down, preparing to pounce. I gasp, "Picard!" Garcia jumps in front of him as the wolf lunges, striking it down with his sword.

Something's wrong. The sand doesn't seem solid—less solid than before. Picard's moving away. Wait. He's not moving. I'm…sinking. I let out a gasp, trying to tug my legs from the sand but they sink in more. Picard spins around, "Ivan!" He grabs my arm and tries to pull me up. The sand beneath his feet beings to slip away, sucking him in with me.

Garcia curses, tossing his sword aside and grabbing Picard around the middle. He digs his heels into the sand, grunting as Picard sinks in faster. He stumbles as the sand swallows him up to his knees. I clutch at his arms, the sand rising up around my chest. His eyes widen in horror, "Hold your breath." He tugs off his bandana, using it to tie our wrists together. "Don't panic." His voice shakes even as he tries to force a reassuring smile.

Just as the sand reaches my chin, I take a deep breath, shutting my eyes against the sand. Everything goes dark as the sand falls in to cover my goggles.

"Un…" My head throbs and my entire body is aching. Opening my eyes slowly, blinking until they focus on the pale light from above, grains of sand trickling down and rolling across my cheek. I try to lift my arm but it's heavy. I glance down to find my wrist bound with a cloth.

Picard's.

I sit up quickly, the world spinning and I almost black out again. Strong hangs grasp my shoulders, keeping me steady. "Whoa, poppet. Take it easy. We had a good fall." Garcia.

I tug my goggles and scarf down slowly, "Where are we?"

"The land beneath." I peer over his shoulder, squinting in the faint light. We landed in a wide floral field. It reminds me of the field around Faolan—but without the glowing flowers and the strange fireflies. The only light here comes from the sun above and the torches ahead.

"Torches…it's a village. People…people live down here? How is that even possible?"

Garcia glances back over his shoulder, nodding slowly. "Aye. They're the ancestors of the people living in that village we just left. They're not accustomed to visitors." He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck, "They've always lived here. It's natural for them to continue living here."

He turns as Picard groans, sitting up slowly and lifting his hand to his head. He squints up at the hole we fell through, pushing his goggles to the top of his head. "So we made it…they must have smelled the Tuari wolves on us. They wouldn't have let us live otherwise." He loosens the bandana linking our wrists and Garcia helps him to his feet, rubbing at the red mark the bandana left on his wrist. Picard dusts himself off, looking toward the torches.

Garcia's expression darkens as he turns towards the village as well, "They're guardian the instrument." He mutters, "I can feel it."

He's missing something. I tilt my head. "Where's your guitar?" He grits his teeth, nodding to the broken bits of wood not too far off. His sword was still intact but he'd plunged the blade into the dirt near the remains of his guitar.

"I must have landed on it when we fell. Bugger. I've had that thing for years." He shakes his head, "Come, let's get on with it. Though I'm not looking forward to returning home now."

Picard smiles gently, extending his hand to me, "Are you alright? Can you stand? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

I shake my head, quickly taking his hand, "I don't think so. I feel fine." He hauls me to my feet and I dust off my clothes as we follow Garcia through the field.

The village slowly comes into view—stone houses, much like those in the village above ground line the wide dirt path, tightly packed together, not giving the villagers much space between their neighbors. It's nothing like Faolan. It's seems so much older. There doesn't appear to be any advanced technology anywhere.

A pale young woman drawing water from a well at the edge of the village is the first to spot us. She gasps, dropping the rope and running down the path, calling out to others as she went. People lean out windows, glancing our way before disappearing back into their homes, doors opening all over the village.

Garcia frowns, "Perfect. Just what we need." He moves his jacket to cover his guns, buttoning it quickly and resting his hand on his hip as he looks around. "Who do you suppose is in charge?"

"I believe we're about to find out." A group of people come towards us, the young woman at the leaning them, walking alongside a middle aged man.

"They don't look scared." I shift, my heart starting to pound. I feel dizzy again, every instinct telling me to turn around and run. They don't have any weapons on them and most look peaceful but…

"They've got us outnumbered. They have no reason to be frightened of us." Picard steps past Garcia and the pirate rests a hand on my shoulder, clutching it tightly to keep me in place. Picard drops to his knee, bowing his head, "My name is Picard and these are my traveling companions; Garcia and Ivan. You have my humblest apologies for intruding upon the peace of your village."

The man smiles warmly, "I am Ronan, the head of this village. Please, rise, child. You must not apologize. We welcome any visitor that arrives, though, I must admit, you are the first to appear before us." Picard stands slowly. "I invite you to my home where you can relax. You must tell us all about the happenings above ground."

He leads us to a large house and we sit around a fire. Garcia hangs back near the door, close enough to hear the conversation. He keeps glancing towards the man called Ronan, his fingertips twitching slightly.

Picard rubs his earring absently as he tells Ronan about the Emperor and the health of young king Lian—Garcia adding some tedious news here and there. I touch Robin's ring through my glove as he's mentioned. A month. It seems so far away now.

The man frowns, nodding slowly as Picard finishes, "I see…things are much worse than I could possibly have dreamed. You are all strong men but I must ask, what has brought you to our village?"

Picard hesitates, "Your people guard the instrument of the Hell Muse Abeille and we have a great need for it. To put an end to the Emperor."

"You have endured much hardship through the years but we cannot give you the instrument. It has been with us for a long time, since before I was born…and it does not just belong to the village. We cannot hand over to the first people who ask for it. You cannot hope to protect it better than we can here."

Picard leans forward, pressing his palms to the floor. "Please, Ronan, you do not understand…the only way we can stop him is with all four instruments. We cannot go home without your instrument. We've come all this way…"

Garcia starts to pace before the door, growling under his breath, "The instrument is no good here. The Emperor will come for it eventually—he'll find a way and once he does, he'll destroy all of you. You're pride will lead to hell."

"Garcia, please." Picard warns gently, fixing his golden gaze on Ronan. "He is right…once the Emperor's men discover that you keep an instrument, there is nothing that will stop him, not even the guardians. He's a determined, intelligent man—he won't show you any mercy, he'll torture you and then he'll kill you—all of you."

Ronan hangs his head, "I do wish I could help you, you all seem like great boys. You're too young to be fighting in such a dangerous war. However, this is how things have been, since my father's time, and before that. It's been safe here, it will stay safe here. People have forgotten about us, it's a miracle you children have found us."

Garcia slams his fist against the door, "You fool, you're going to kill your people! You think you're safe, you don't even know what he can do—you haven't seen what he's done. We have. My father—" His accent becomes thick as he yells, his word running together. He locks eyes with Picard, slowly regaining control of his emotions and looking away, rubbing his hand.

"Excuse me, Ronan, might I speak with our young visitors?" A curtain draws back from a dark doorway and a pale woman with long dark hair steps from the shadows. She's wearing strange white robes, a wooden pendant resting on her chest.

Ronan lifts his head, nodding, "Ah, Elysia, of course. Please, come sit with us. This does concern you. You're more than welcome to join."

"Thank you, Ronan." She lowers herself to the floor, sitting beside Ronan. "The instrument you desire has been in my family for generations. My great-grandmother was a priestess at the Hell Muse's temple." "When she was a young girl—working as an apprentice to the Head Priestess, a dark cloud fell upon the continent and attacked all the temples devoted to the four Goddesses. My great-grandmother managed to escape, taking the instrument with her and seeking refuge in the desert.

"The desert weather was too much for her and she passed out from exhaustion. The desert wolves took pity on her and took her to the village beneath. The people nursed her back to health and the instrument has been here ever since. She told the story of the instrument to her daughter, and she to her own daughter—until it was told to me and the duty of protecting the instrument was passed down through the line."

Ronan closes his eyes and sighs deeply, nodding. "For a long time, we have protected the instrument alongside her family. We intend to do so long into the future as well." He opens his eyes, frowning at us.

Elysia rests her hand on Ronan's gently. "This is the first time someone from above ground has come before us asking for the instrument. Please explain to me why you desire it?"

Picard bows his head, "There is trouble on the main continent. The Emperor has the Song of Death and intends to use it; he does not know he requires the four instruments. It will only be a matter of time before he realizes he needs them and once he does, you can be sure he'll find them swiftly. Perhaps he plans on destroying the remaining musicians in Mui…or maybe more than that."

The woman gasps, touching a hand to her pendant and whispering a swift prayer. "Does he not understand the power of the instruments? And even the Song…countless lives could be lost…he can't hope to control such powers…no mortal could. Even the Golden Muse could not destroy her own creation."

She glances around at us, her eyes resting on Garcia before she sighs, bowing her head. "I didn't know things were this bad. I can't hope to keep the instrument safe in the face of such evil. This goes against my better judgment but…the instrument belongs with you. It is the will of the Goddess." She steps out of the room, returning with an instrument wrapped in a dark cloth. She walks over to Garcia and presents it to him, bowing her head. He blinks—something strange in his eyes as he pulls back the cloth to reveal a lute of pure black. Though it's so dark, there's something calming about it.

Picard stands, smiling softly and bowing to the woman. "Thank you, my lady. You don't know just how many this has helped."

-Continued in the Fifteenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Alex: -whistles- 126 pages. I'm proud.

I've finally won Alex's approval. I feel faint.

Alex: ...Because you haven't eaten.

Oh, that. Yup. I feel this chapter was a little rushed...I do apologize for that. Anyway, I hope it was to your liking, poppets. Until next we meet~


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Finally, the fifteenth chapter of Mui. Excitement. I also discovered that I'm on the Dean's List, I'm pretty proud of myself.

**To Roksu: **Haha, I guess I really like Daisuke Ono...because of the whole Sebastian thing, and he won a recent seiyuu award (I'm so proud). But true, Sakurai has a smooth voice. Mmm, the passing of the ring scene...Robin struggled with that a bit because the ring has been in his possession for a long time, passed down through his family and it's one of the few possessions that he has left that he can call his own, like his pocket watch and his violin. I think he was a little surprised himself that he would give it away. They'll be together again soon~ Haha, I really didn't want to give them a hard time getting the instrument considering what's to come, I figured I would give them a break. Heehee, you'll just have to wait and see how Robin and Ivan's relationship unfolds. And for Mutt/Matthew Crown/Rief names...I knew I should have posted a list of their Japanese-English names like I did in the past with the original crew but... I got lazy :x

Read, enjoy and review! Ah, thank you for the favs, alerts and reviews.

Chapter 15:

We arrive in Galatea as the sun is setting behind the stone buildings, little shops still open for business. After resting, we carefully pack our belongings for the trip back to Calais. Picard sets his pack near the door with the other bags, marking off a mental checklist as he glances around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

I set my bag next to his, pressing my fingertips together and shuffling my feet until I get his attention. He smiles softly, sweeping his bangs from his eyes. "Robin mentioned Naiara…that I should meet with a priestess living there…he said that she has eyes like mine."

Picard looks towards the ceiling thoughtfully, folding his arms across his chest, "He told me about heading to Naiara next. The priestess's name is Cyprien…the Lady with gemstone eyes. I've heard rumors of her…many say she can see the future through fevered dreams and her voice would please even the Hell Muse." He unfolds his arms, waving his hand wistfully, "We weren't able to learn anything new about the last instrument but her powers may be of some help. Naiara isn't very far; we can set sail as soon as we return to the ship."

The waters are calm as we make for the Southern Island, sailing to the port town of Ulani. As the coast comes into view, I spot the summery little town. Little fishing boats tethered to the wooden docks stretching from the shoreline. White sand skirts the island's coast, littered with tall trees and overturned boats. The water is clear and schools of glimmering silver fish swim alongside the ship. The air is fresh and warm, a pleasant contrast to the cool spring air of Galatea.

As we near the docks, fishing boats approach and a tanned man in a simple loincloth calls up to Garcia. He steps away from the helm, leaning over the side, speaking with him for a quick moment. I catch a muffled exchange as I head up the stairs to Picard. "What's going on?"

"They'll be towing us to the docks so we don't crash." Picard laughs softly, "Garcia has a bad reputation around these parts, I'd almost forgotten. When we first started sailing together…he destroyed the docks in Kadri—that's the port north of here. No one was hurt, of course, but as you can see, they aren't taking any chances."

Garcia frowns, dropping his hat on my head as he walks past, "I was barely sixteen when it happened—and it was just the one time. You didn't have to let me steer, you know." I push the hat up, watching as he gathers up a rope from the deck.

"You were so insistent, how could I say no to you?" Picard smiles playfully as Garcia tosses the rope down to the man below. I lean against the railing, watching as the man ties the rope around the back of his boat, rowing back to the docks.

It's slow work but the ship finally glides gently alongside the docks. Villagers gather around the ship, speaking to each other cheerfully with wide smiles spread across their faces. Some of the children in the crowd bounce on the balls of their feet, waving. Some of the men lean over the railing, waving back and laughing, "They don't get big ships in their port a lot; it's quite a sight for them." Garcia steps over, clearing his throat. The men flushed, hurrying from the railing and getting back to work.

The men slide the gangway down once the ship docks and we walk across it, the crowd welcoming us, their smiles even brighter. A little girl tugs on the hem of my shirt and I lean down. She smiles sweetly, slipping a colorful lei over my head. Garcia huffs next to me as a young woman slips an orange and white lei over Picard's head and kisses his cheek. Picard smiles and removes the ring flowers, turning and slipping it around Garcia, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The girls squeal, turning and giggling on their way back into the village. The tips of Garcia's ears color as he rubs the back of his neck, smirking faintly.

Picard smiles, trying his hair back with the crimson cord from around his wrist and sweeping his bangs from his eyes, "I'm going to stay with the men and get our things together. Why don't you go with Garcia to rent a cart? It's about time you learn these things, if we're ever separated or when you're ready to travel on your own." He passes me a sheep shaped wallet, coins jingling inside.

I clutch the wallet to my chest, there's a comfortable weight to it and the material of the sheep's fur is soft beneath my fingers. I slip it into my pants pocket, the little tail sticking out as I look back to him, "You think we'll be separated?"

He had started to turn towards the plank, glancing back and smiling gently, "No, but there's a chance it could happen in busy towns. I would feel better if you were prepared." He clasps my shoulder, giving me a gentle shake. "Garcia will take care of you; you don't have to be worried."

I glance over as Garcia opens his compass; he lifts his eye patch and squints against the sunlight. Blinking, he meets my eye and waves, "Come, we're burning daylight." I hurry over to him and he throws his arm around my shoulders, half-dragging me through the crowded market.

The smell of roasting meat and fresh herbs reaches my nose—foreign herbs I've never smelled before, some faint and others almost overpowering. Most of the men and women sitting behind the stalls or purchasing goods are tanned and dressed in brightly dyed cloth. Some of the people milling about are paler, dressed in flowing green and white robes. Their hair is like spun gold catching the sunlight perfectly. "They look like the elves in some of Father's books…"

Garcia blinks, chuckling softly, "Elves? Elves are one of the few myths in Mui…they must be from Naiara—though it's often called the Elven City. Ah, here's our man." He stops in front of a stable, a man leaning against the fence with his arms draped over the side, watching the ponies walking around the ring. Garcia places his hand on my back, pushing me towards him, "Go ahead and haggle for us. Make sure you get a good deal."

I blink, looking up at him in surprise, "H-haggle?" He smirks, nodding and I look back at the man, sighing. Dad would haggle over prices when trading with new sellers but I've only seen him at it once when I was younger.

Maybe I can do it.

After a hurried exchange, the man holds up his hands, "You're out for blood, kid. Alright, alright. I'll give you my best pony and a cart for the price we agreed—just promise not come to me again."

Garcia grins, placing his hand on top of his hat, pushing it down over my eyes. I lift the brim, returning his grin. "Good job, poppet, better than I thought. Let's get back to Picard and get to Naiara."

We ride the cart back to the shoreline and the men pile supplies in the back. The navigator, Ace smiles toothily, passing me a leather pouch. "To keep you occupied, poppet. It's a long ride to the Elven City and there's not much to be done on the way." He salutes Garcia, "Captain, when should we expect you back?"

"Give us three days at the most. Keep out of trouble until then. I don't want to come back to find you boys in jail. Again."

"It was just once, Captain. We were framed, on our honor. You know how prissy folks get around pirates. They think all we do is pillage and burn down ports." He frowns, putting a fist on his hip and waving his other hand. "Some of the time our captain crashes into ports." Garcia snorts, turning away.

Picard chuckles merrily, "Don't drink too much; you know how you boys get when you're drunk." Garcia retrieves his hat from my head, pulling the brim over his eyes.

Ace ruffles my hair, "Look out after this one. We've grown attached to the little song bird."

I blush, looking at the pouch, "Thank you but I'll be fine, really."

Once we're out of town, I tug at the mouth of the pouch and smile at the pan flute inside. Picard glances over his shoulder, smiling. "Ace carved it, it isn't the same quality as something Alex would make but he's still good at carving. Do you think you want to learn how to play?"

"Of course." He smiles, taking it gently and playing a lively tune. Pastel colored bubbles blossom into existence around him, bouncing cheerfully to the music. One brushes against my cheek lightly, it's smooth and solid, almost like glass. I touch it carefully, holding it in the palm of my hand.

It remains even as Picard lowers the flute, the other bubbles slowly popping. He smiles, "Do you want to try?" I set the orb aside along with the pouch, trying to play the same tune. A single, clear note rises into the air but it sounds nothing like the song. I blush a little, setting the flute on my lap. He smiles again, "Don't give up; you'll get the hang of it."

The cart rolls to a halt as we reach the edge of Faris Forest—the tall trees spread out across the horizon, blocking out sight of the ocean on the opposite side of the island. The pony shakes her head, pawing at the dirt path nervously and taking a couple steps back. Garcia hops down, examining the path leading through the trees. "The cart's too wide to pass through; we'll have to continue on foot."

I blink, climbing out and dropping onto the ground. "What about the pony? We can't just leave her here." Picard takes out a small device, stepping away and holding it to his ear.

Garcia smiles, "He'll get one of the crew to take care of the pony back into town." He starts to gather the things from the back, handing over my pack. "Naiara lies at the heart of the forest. It should take an hour or two to reach the city if we don't lose track of the trail."

I glance up at him, pulling my pack over my shoulder, "Is that a possibility? Weren't there people from Naiara at the port? They must have used the trail."

"They know these woods well; they may not use the trail anymore. They rarely receive visitors…so they don't have to worry about keeping it clear." He ruffles my hair, "Not to worry, even if we get lost, we won't get too lost."

"Oh, well, that's comforting at least." I roll my eyes, pushing his hand away.

Picard returns the strange device to his pouch, turning to us and smiling brightly, "Ace will come for the cart and return both the pony and the cart to their owner. We should start for Naiara now while the sun is still with us."

"Picard? Garcia?" Crap. Where did they go? I looked away to study a strange yellow flower hiding in the shade of a tree but when I looked back…they were gone. They couldn't have just disappeared, could they?

I take a deep breath. "Don't panic. There's no reason to panic. I'm sure they'll realize I'm not with them and retrace their steps. If I just wait here, they're bound to come for me." I press my back to a tree, sinking to the ground and drawing my legs to my chest.

Wind sweeps through the treetops, stirring the branches like crests of a wave. The sunlight is muted, filtering through the thin leaves. The sounds of the forest…it's making me sleepy. I fight to keep my eyes from drooping but…

A child laughs.

I jerk up feeling dazed and ill, my heart pounding too quickly. Looking around, newly fallen leaves slipping from my hair as the laughter comes again. From the trees. A light flickers but disappears as soon as I try to follow it. The hair on the back of my neck stands up but the laughter finally fades, bushes rustling to replace them.

I lean against the tree more, turning to the nearest bush and large amber eyes appear through the gaps in the leaves. The bush parts and a chestnut wolf steps out. It's beautiful; the longer edges of its fur tinted a deep green that shifts in the pale sunlight. Flowers and leaves cling to its back and tail, almost as if they're growing from the animal.

My heart stops in my chest as it moves towards me slowly, bowing its head before looking at me again. I hold my breath, watching him closely. It's not attacking. Why? My heart slowly starts to beat again and I relax.

Somehow…I'm not scared. It must be a guardian.

Here? Picard said they were everywhere, so why not here? "Can you help me?" It bows its head again, turning to sniff the air. It nips my sleeve, tugging gently and pulling me to my feet. I catch the strange lights following us, sticking to the treetops and disappearing again.

_Little one._ My heart skips a beat. The wolf—he spoke. Like a distant echo inside my mind. _If you continue, you'll never be able to turn around, to go back to that life you've left._

"How do you know…?"

_We see things, as you see things. When you sleep, you dream of that which has yet to pass. You see those things because you are touched by the Goddess._ He circles me slowly. _You're young. You can still run home, pup, and forget all about this._

"I…don't want to. I want to help my friends. I can't just abandon them…"

He snorts at the grass, lifting his head and butting his nose against my hand. _She was right to choose you. Continue going forward, you'll come to the Forgotten City and your companions._

I step forward through the trees, pausing and turning back to find the wolf already gone. "Thank you…"

I hurry on, the trees falling back to reveal large ruins blanketed in thick mist, the remains of a once great city. I blink and slowly, the mist rolls back and the town looks normal—the ruins a mere illusion. A large stone wall surrounds it, two men standing before the wide open doors.

"Picard! Garcia!" I run to them. They blink, meeting me halfway and Picard hugs me while Garcia ruffles my hair.

"I'm sorry, Ivan…we wanted you to meet the guardians here. They wouldn't have come to you if we were there." He inspects my clothes, lifting my arms and sliding up my sleeves to check for cuts and bruises. He lets out a relieved sigh once he's satisfied.

Garcia chuckles, "Mother hen here kept pacing until the wolves told us you were safe and following their leader." He sighs, "Guess I'm not going to be having fun tonight."

Picard blushes, nudging him gently. He smiles, walking through the gate and turning around, "Welcome to Naiara."

Stepping through the gate is like being thrown back in time. Buildings of stone and wood spread out before me, thick vines creep up the sides, covering the roofs, brightly colored buds adding color to the city. A creak runs through the city of houses, a waterfall flowing from the tallest building.

Picard walks over to a group of men hanging out by the river. He speaks with them for a moment and one of them points down the path towards a lone house—it's the only one that looks new. "It's almost as old as Faolan, but its resisted technology all these years. They still use candles for light." Garcia adjusts his gloves, "This place has always been home to these people and there was a time when the villagers of Ulani did and traveling sailors did think they were elves, that's how the rumors started."

Picard returns, running a hand back through his hair. "They said we can find Lady Cyprien in that house. She hasn't always lived here—about fifteen years ago, before the Emperor took over, she washed ashore on this island and was found by some fishermen. The rumors of her having strange powers is true but she has no memory of her past."

"Powers? Is she a witch?"

Garcia grins, "Let's not make her mad." He leads the way, heading up the steps of the little house and knocking a little too hard on the door. Picard shoots him a look, shaking his head and sighing.

The door opens to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair, though a thick streak of pale lavender runs through it. Her skin is pale—though most of it is covered by her red and white robes. Her eyes are her most distinct feature—a vibrant amethyst…such a rare color…I've only seen it in looking in a mirror.

My heart beats faster, aching with a sense of recognition that's beyond my grasp. She smiles at Garcia and Picard. It's the kindest smile I've ever seen, almost unreal. "Are you Lady Cyprien?" Picard bows his head, reaching up in the same moment and sweeping Garcia's hat from his head, pressing it to Garcia's chest. The pirate lays his hand on his hat, giving her a crooked grin and bowing his head.

"Yes…you must be Garcia and Picard. I dreamed of your arrival." Her voice is sweet and light—almost lyrical, as if she's always stuck in song. It's soothing and comforting. Right away I trust her completely. Maybe Picard and Garcia do as well.

She finally sees me, blinking long eyelashes quickly. There's confusion in her eyes, mixed with pain and sadness. She lifts her hand slowly, sweeping her hair from her face and she smiles again, looking as if nothing happened. "Please come in and rest. You've had a long journey and it's far from over." She steps back, letting us through.

After we remove our boots and set them aside in the entryway, she leads us to the into the house. We stop in a large room, its round and cozy, the high roof coming to an end at the highest point— a small opening for smoke to escape.

Her hair moves with her flower robes as if one and she turns, linking her hands together before her. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink? Warm tea with milk and honey?" She smiles at Garcia. "And one with a hint of brandy?"

Garcia smiles, "Thanks, ma'am." We sit at the round hearth in the center of the room, waiting for her return. The pirate leans back, looking at the high ceiling. "She seems familiar—the air about her. It's a bit like how I felt when I met the kid here."

I blink, glancing at him, "I thought you were too drunk to remember meeting me. You reeked of alcohol then."

He sneers playfully, "Aye. That I did but I still had my head about me. She has the same eyes to be sure, whatever feeling she gives off. Eyes are all different, to meet two people with eyes that purple…" He trails off, glancing at Picard.

I turn to him as well, "What do you think, Picard?"

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Your eyes are practically the same shade. That wouldn't occur only if you're from the same country. You two must be related. However…she's no memories of the past. I'm sorry, Ivan…I wanted to help you find some answers but it looks like we aren't any closer than before we came here."

I shake my head slowly, "It's okay. There really is something familiar about the Lady." I fall silent as she returns, passing us the mugs before sinking to the floor, sitting across from me.

"Have you seen the Emperor?" She asks quietly, without a hint of sorrow or anger in her voice. It's the first time I've heard someone speak about the Emperor like that. As if she didn't blame him like everyone else. Maybe that's just how priestesses see the world.

Picard smiles faintly, studying the woman's face for a moment, "I've never seen him in person. When he appeared, I was still living in Xiu. I've never been to the Capital."

"When I was younger, I saw him in person just the once and that was only during a public speech. I left the Capital when I was fourteen and I haven't been back since." Garcia waves his hand.

"I…saw him, a couple of weeks ago. From the rafters of the palace. He came in with my friend, surrounded by guards. He looked young…and had the greenest eyes…they…" I swallow on the words I'd been keeping locked in my heart for fear that saying them out loud would give them some strange power. "They were like my friend's eyes, too much like her eyes. When I saw him, in that first moment, he almost looked kind but then he saw me and his face changed as he ordered his men to capture Robin and me."

She starts to say something but a knock comes at the door. She sighs softly, easing herself to her feet, "Please excuse me." She tends to the door, voices too muffled to make heads or tails of them.

Garcia frowns, rubbing at his chin, "I wonder why Robin would send us here. A priestess touched by the Goddess and blessed to see the future."

"Do you really think she can see the future?"

"She knew we were coming, she said she dreamed of us. I'm sure Robin didn't send word ahead, he's too busy for that." Picard sighs, shifting the contents of his teacup slowly, "I know we can trust her, we don't have to be wary." He stops as Cyprien returns, smiling gently.

"Forgive me. I have a previous engagement. I'll be out for a while but please make yourselves at home. There are spare rooms down the hall for you to stay in; I do hope you'll be my guests during your stay in Naiara." She waves, hurrying out with the woman.

I look after her, turning away as she closes the door, "She seems to trust us enough to leave us alone in her home."

"She's a priestess; she probably has no attachment to material objects." Picard sets his teacup aside and pushes his bangs from his eyes, "I think I'll take a look around town."

Garcia stands, retrieving his hat from Picard's side, dropping it on his head. "I'll accompany you. I hear they make great rum here."

Picard laughs softly, "Of course. Won't you come with us, Ivan? The fresh air will do you good."

I shake my head, smiling, "I'm feeling a bit tired, actually. I think I'll just wait here for you to return."

He hesitates as Garcia makes for the entrance, "We won't be long. Be sure not to open the door for anyone."

I laugh softly, "I know, I won't. You don't have to worry about me."

I must have fallen asleep soon after they left because the next thing I know, Picard is gently shaking me awake, the flames in the hearth banked. He smiles softly, "It's late. We ran into Lady Cyprien on our way back, she said she still has business to attend to and for us not to wait up. Come, let's get you into bed."

The guest room is dark, a lone curtained window by the bed the only source of light. Though this building seems newer than the others, it still suffers the same technological block. I lie back on the bed, staring at the empty ceiling and listen to the soft ticking of Robin's watch.

I tug my gloves off, starting to pull the watch from my pocket when the ring catches the faint light. I hold it in front of my eyes, squinting.

Robin…I still don't know what to make of the ring. He makes me feel safe…but I guess Garcia and Picard do as well, though it's different. There's more than just that safe feeling. It's a warmth in my heart, almost frightening.

I press the heels of my hands to my eyes, sliding them up and pushing my bangs back. I don't know how he feels about me. Maybe it's asking too much…for him to have any for me.

Why does he have to be so confusing?

Noon sunlight sneaks in through the thin curtains when I open my eyes. I washing up quickly and pausing in front of the oval mirror as I pull on my shirt. It's true. Lady Cyprien's eyes are the nearly exact shade as mine. Is it possible…that we're related? I came here to find out but she doesn't have any memories of her past. All she can do is help find the last instrument.

With a sigh, I press my hand to the glass. I wanted some sort of blood connection to someone in Mui…maybe that was wrong. It would have made Mother feel unwanted and lonely. I can't do that to her.

An open door leads out to a small enclosed garden behind the house. Lady Cyprien kneels before a cascading flower bush, singing softly. Those strange lights from the woods dance around the flowers, twirling in time with the rhythm of the song. Her voice. It's flawless, light as air and flowing like a stream. I've never heard such an amazing voice before.

Swept up in the music, I close my eyes and sing with her. The last note hangs gently in the air, carried away on a breeze and I open my eyes to see her watching with a knowing smile. "You have a rare gift, Ivan."

I flush with pride, stepping over and sitting near her. Her perfume is familiar—a mixture of sweet pea and a hint of rosemary. Her hair is tied back in a thick loose braid, the lavender strands weaved through the knots. "You know my name…did you dream of meeting me too?"

She smiles faintly, "Yes…I've had dreams of you." She reaches out, touching my hair gently, "The Goddess Sarah…must have touched you when you were young or else you wouldn't have that streak in your hair."

I blink, "The Goddess…you mean she was…"

She nods, resting her hands in her lap, "There's a reason it's so rare to be 'touched' because the muses do indeed touch those gifted with the marks. They pour into their chosen few inspiration, luck in many aspects, or a passion for life. However, it's been unusually rare for people to have a mark of the muses because they turned their backs on us, all expect for the Goddess Sarah. For a time, she lived among the humans…as their Queen."

My heart jumps. "The Queen? To the late King?" No one ever told me…maybe they never knew. But how could Lady Cyprien know?

"The Goddess Sarah disappeared one night…the same night I washed ashore here. I met her in a dream…but that was the only time, she's fallen silent since then." She shakes her head, "For a time, I thought it had just been a crazy dream but I awake with this streak in my hair and the ability to see glimpses of the future through dreams. But I can't remember my own past…maybe I've always had this gift."

I shift, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Ivan." She spoke gently, like a mother to her child. The way Mother always spoke to me. There's a pang in my heart. I want to see Mom.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you want to know…why you feel so connected to Sheba? Why you're so determined to save her?" My pulse quickens and I sway even sitting. She knows? She knows…Do I really want to know? Do I need to know? What if it changes—everything?

"I want to know."

She folds her hands in her lap, fixing me with a gentle look. "Sheba is your sister."

My…sister. She is…my sister.

How is it possible? That we would grow up so close to each other and not even suspect? Maybe we knew. She always called me big brother.

Cyprien reaches out, petting my hair again. Her touch is sure and gentle, comforting. "Now may not have been the right time to tell you but the next time we meet isn't for some time. I thought you should hear it from me at least."

I bow my head, pressing my fists into my knees. "Thank you." I let the cool air wash over me, taking a deep breath. There's a strange scent of those exotic herbs and flowers scattered about the garden. "You…have dreams of the future…"

She smiles, "You're wondering if the dreams you're having are of the future?" I nod slowly. That dream of Robin…what if it's going to happen? I need to know, so I can protect him. "No, you aren't seeing the future, those are just nightmares. You care deeply for the young man called Robin or else you wouldn't have brought it up."

"He's done so much for me; he doesn't even expect anything in return…but if there's something I can do for him, I'd like to be of some help."

She cups my cheeks in her hands, making me lift my head to meet her gaze, "The greatest thing you can do for him is to stand by his side and give him your support. You have an amazing gift…that you must protect."

"I'm no one special…"

"You're wrong, you're so important, Ivan. I can't begin to tell you just how important. Believe in yourself and your friends." She kisses my forehead, "Come along, I think it's time to get you something to eat." I stand quickly, holding my hand out for her. She smiles warmly, taking it and standing.

Picard and Garcia are relaxing in the kitchen. The blue-haired man smiles warmly as we enter the room. He leans against the counter, cup of steaming hot tea in hand, talking with Garcia who's seated at the kitchen table. "How did you sleep, Ivan?"

"It's kind of like being back in Aolani…a much slower pace than I've been running on." I sink into a chair near Garcia.

He grins, "Picard took the liberty of making lunch so eat up. We need to head back to the ship soon. Lady Cyprien, you said you dreamed of the final instrument?"

The woman sits at the table, thanking Picard as he hands her a teacup. "Yes, the Heavenly Fiddle. We can discuss it once Ivan has eaten." She smiles demurely. I've never seen a priestess before; I can only assume that they're all like her. The way she carries herself…like someone of royal blood—not with a self-important air, but regal and gentle.

After lunch, she leads the way into the common room, speaking only once we're all seated. She reaches into a pouch and casts strange rocks into the hearth. It leaps up, turning a vibrant blue before settling down once more. Shadows move within the flames but they're not clearly enough to discern anything.

"The instrument lies beneath the village of Cais. Take the path to the forest of crystal and look for the oldest tree in Mui. Speak to it with a true heart and it will open up to a realm of wonders." The room feels hot and closed in. I'm frozen in place, captivated by her lilting voice and the growing shadows in the fire. "Don't hesitate or the tree will grow weary and trap you inside the deepest sleep."

Picard frowns, "This tree…it lives?"

Cyprien's eyes clear and the flames ease back to a gentle glow as she smiles softly. "It lives, breathes and feels Mui. It is one of two true children of the Muses. It's aware of everything that happens on this continent, that's why it sleeps for so long or else it would become overwhelmed. It feels the pain of the continent and the people—all that at once would drive anyone insane."

I study her closely, "Have you seen this tree?"

"Glimpses in my dreams and more clearly in the fire." She shakes her head, "The Emperor isn't looking for the instruments yet…but if nothing is done to stop him now, he will search for them far and wide and many will die."

I touch my hand to my chest, "What does he want? Hasn't enough blood been shed in the name of that man? My father—!" She meets my eyes solemnly and the building distress disappears, leaving me feeling silly. I stand slowly, "I'm sorry, I need some fresh air." I bow to her, quickly making for the door.

I catch the rustle of fabric as I grasp the knob, "Let him be, he needs some time to think." I shut the door soundly, heading down the moss covered stone path. An aging woman hunches next to the stream, washing her laundry in the clear water. Delicate fish swim close, curious enough to investigate the daily phenomenon.

I stand near the water's edge; my reflection broken by the ripples. The woman glances at me—I see her reflection watching me with kind eyes—unspoken words hanging on her lips. She doesn't want to intrude on my private thoughts even though I feel as if my heart's been laid bare, raw and open for the entire world to see, to ridicule every flaw.

I never knew I could hate so much—hurt so much, so much pain brought on by a single man. Does everyone feel this way? Lady Cyprien speaks of the man with a hint of forgiveness in her voice, but she has to know what he's done…all that he's done…

The grass rustles and I turn to watch the woman leave, Picard taking her place. He leans down, picking a smooth rock from the shoreline and skipping it across the creek. "We'll head back to the ship in the morning and sail for Cais. Garcia sent word to the men and they're buying supplies to suit the weather."

"Suit the weather?"

He smiles as I lean down, looking for a rock to throw. "Cais is at the top of Mui, it's always winter there. Garcia doesn't do well in cold climates so we tend to avoid them. If we buy some winter coats now, we should be fine." I glance up at him as he pauses. There's a distant look in those familiar golden eyes—it makes him look like a stranger. "We may not come around this way for a while…if there's anything you'd like to say to Lady Cyprien, you should talk to her now."

I shake my head slowly, "I don't know what I would possibly say to her. Her voice is so familiar, like something from a dream but I don't know why. If it's something big, I don't think I can handle that right now."

He places his hand on my head, ruffling my hair quickly before smoothing it into place gently, "Once all of this is over, you're going to be so bored you'll be dying for an adventure."

I laugh softly, "Yeah, you're right." He takes my hand, pulling me up.

"I'll show you around until dinnertime, there's a shop you might like."

I can't sleep. The gentle ticking of Robin's watch stirs me every time I close my eyes. I sit up, carefully tucking it away under the pillow. A shadow pauses by the window, a soft voice singing a solemn song.

Cyprien.

I tug on my coat and boots, slipping out into the garden. Near the moonlit pond, the priestess stands, suddenly looking much older than she had when we first arrived, but still beautiful nonetheless. She looks weary and troubled, her braid a little frazzled. "Lady Cyprien?"

She turns slowly, giving me a heartbroken look that sends a sharp pang through my heart. "Ivan…did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep for some reason. I heard singing and came to investigate. Did you have a bad dream?" She smiles faintly, looking away and tilting her head back to watch the lazy clouds pass across the glowing moon. I follow her gaze, expecting her to remain silent but she sighs softly, turning to me again.

"It's strange that you would say that. Come sit with me." She pats the smoothed stone next to her and I sink onto the ground. "I did have a bad dream, of the Emperor. I heard his voice—it's the first time I've heard a voice so clearly, crying out for help. He's not what anyone thinks. The Emperor is possessed by an ancient evil; he hasn't been in control of his actions for fifteen years."

My heart pounds fiercely in my ears. He's possessed? But that doesn't make it right. But he's just another pawn. But that doesn't mean he's not to blame. Who should I blame?

I jump as a cool hand brushes against my cheek, sending a shock through my body. I meet Lady Cyprien's gaze, feeling my blood run cold. There's a look in her eyes like a death sentence. "There's something else…I planned on keeping it to myself but…you're old enough to bear this burden…and you deserve to know before you face that man." She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. The seconds slip between us; it could have been an hour before she opened her eyes again. "The Emperor is your father."

-Continued in the Sixteenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

Mm...yup. I wonder if anyone expected either of those surprises. Anyway, until next time, lovelies~


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Ah man, spring break is turning out to be hectic as well. Went to two doctors in two days and it's been raining on and off. Is this England? England without the awesome. All the rain and none of the class. But we were able to go to the oriental store which we haven't done in a while...ah milk mochi and green tea mochi. I still have some school work that I'm procrastinating on...

God, has it really been over a month since I was able to work on this? I still wish FF wouldn't fudge with my spacing (but I'm honestly too lazy to go through 6-odd thousand words to fix it)

**Master Sword True Owner: **Mui is indeed the name of the continent, haha I have a doodle of the map on my deviantART. Mui is the name of the main continent, the Sister Continent is just that...Sister Continent, same with the Southern Island. Some of the name are Latin...which is a dead language and it really doesn't matter how you pronounce them-however, some names are Hawaiian (like the -lani names) and some are French. Pretty much, just have fun messing with the words but Galatea would be Gal-ah-t-eh-ah. The only towns that really matter in the end will be Aolani, Nox, Lunaeve and Faolan because that's where the kids will be most focused on.

**Roksu: **I rushed at bit with the last chapter, probably why they kept bouncing around. I'm no good at bargaining so...I opted to leave that bit out haha. Ah, is it too cliche? Well, I've been working up to that moment for a while. Well, mutt may not have such a negative connotation in Japan or maybe they didn't like the idea of sticking Jasmine and Robin together either but they had to do it in an attempt to quell the Robin/Ivan stories. Yeah, how's that going for you, Camelot?

Read, enjoy and review.

Chapter 16:

The silence that follows her words rings painfully in my ears. A cold sickness grips me and I feel dizzy, as if the ground lurched and was jerked from beneath my feet. I stagger back until I find a tree, leaning against it.

This must be a mistake—some sort of cruel joke. I didn't come here for this. I didn't meet her just for this. If the others find out…will they throw me away and tell me to go home? What about Robin? What will he say? I can imagine the look of hurt in his eyes—the betrayal.

I feel a tearing ache in my heart and barely blink as Cyprien whispers my name, reaching out and resting a hand on my shoulder. I jerk away more violently than I mean to, mirroring her startled expression before turning away with a twinge of guilt. "I-it's a lie, it has to be. There's no way that man could be my father. Toviel's my father and he…found me and raised me, nothing else matters."

"If you continue down this path, with those men—you're going to face the Emperor and you'll need to know what he is to you. Deep down you feel what I tell you is true, no matter how much you hate it, and you can't bury those feelings. When you saw him, you sensed the familiarity even if you couldn't figure it out." Again, she reaches out slowly, as if to calm a wild animal and sweeps my bangs from my eyes, letting her hand linger on my cheek. It's warm and comforting but it still leaves me uneasy. "I'm sorry to lay this burden on you, knowing your own fear will keep you from speaking but now, you're the only one who can save him from the path he's wandering."

A surge of unfamiliar anger rushes through me and I struggle to keep it in check, clenching my hands into fists at my side, "What…if I don't want him to be saved? He took Sheba because he wanted me…and because of that, the people who raised me were hurt…my father, the man I knew as my father…he's dead and I couldn't do a thing to save him. Why should I help that man?"

She cups my cheek with one hand, clasping the back of my neck and drawing me forward, "I don't want you to be bitter, that isn't why I told you. No, he isn't blameless in this but he isn't in control of his actions either. He at least deserves to know what's been happening, what he's done—even if it destroys him."

Tears burn my eyes and I try to push her hand away, "Why do you care so much? He's hurt so many…"

She turns away slowly, tilting her head back and looking towards the sky, "I had a dream about him…I didn't see his face…but I heard his voice. I knew it…so well. It belongs to the man I traveled across the ocean with—he's the only connection I have left to where I come from." She looks back to me, smiling bitterly, "I suppose…my reasons for wanting you to help him…are selfish."

I rake my fingers through my hair, "So he's probably someone special to you. I suppose…we owe it to you, to try to save him, just long enough for you to be able to speak with him." I shake my head slowly, "I never expected this…but I guess, nothing's been what I expected. Once this is over…"

She hugs me suddenly, "Since you arrived, my memories have been coming back. You and Sheba were so small back then…on that ship." Tears roll down her cheeks, landing heavy on my shoulder as she strokes my hair, "You've gotten so handsome…just like your father. I…I knew your mother, you have her eyes—those eyes, they're said to be a gift from the Muses. I wish I'd been there when you were growing up. You're so polite and well-mannered…and your voice has matured along with you…Sheba, can she sing as well?"

I try to reign in my emotions as my head spins with the sudden flood of information. She knew my mother? She saw us when we were infants…who is she? She said _knew_. Does that mean my mother is…?

"She…never enjoyed it as much as I do…she prefers to dance." I smile faintly, remembering the moonlit festivals—Sheba dancing around the bonfire, keeping in perfect step with the beat of the drums. She was happiest then. Cyprien pulls away slowly, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her sleeve.

"I see, that's probably for the best. If the Emperor were to get his hands on someone who was gifted with song…" She shakes her head slowly, "You'll find out soon enough. You're so strong, I know you'll bring Sheba home safely. If…it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think you could return here with her? I'd like to see how much she's grown. I promise not to say anything to her about the Emperor."

There's something about her, a strange familiarity and a connection I hadn't felt before. Her eyes really are a mirror of my own—maybe my mother's sister but I can't ask, part of me doesn't want to know anything else. I nod slowly, "I'll come back…once I save her, so you can get to know both of us and see just how much we've changed."

She kisses my forehead, "I know you will, Ivan, I know you will."

I look away, "Tell me…about the Emperor—what sort of man he was before this, if you can remember." She blinks, a look of wonder coming over her as she smiles, her eyes growing warm.

"We came from a continent to the far north, our beliefs are different from those of Mui, but there are tales of similar Gods and Goddesses. His name is Selwyn, he was a noble man and king of the largest kingdom there; he would travel across the countryside to make sure everyone was taken care of. He would always smile…but the happiest moment of his life was when you were born. He rushed into the room to see you and your mother…there was a look of wonder in his eyes when he first laid eyes on you." She glances at me, "He would have announced your birth to all the kingdoms if he could—his darling little boy, the only boy born with the eyes of a Songstress."

"Songstress?" The way she said it made it seem important. Something so special it needed to be protected—guarded like a precious secret.

"Back home…women born with the gift of song—the ability to control things with their voice…they are recognized by the temples and kingdoms as Songstresses. They're rare, children of the Muses…revered as highly as royalty and as pure as any priestess. Your mother was a Songstress…and it would seem that you inherited her powers." She shakes her head slowly, "In all of history…you're the only boy to be born with the voice of a Songstress. Your mother would be so proud…that you took after her."

"What happened to her?"

She shakes her head slowly, "I don't know for sure. She may very well be at the palace waiting for your safe return or…" She sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"D-don't worry about it. Is…there anything else you can tell me?" She blinks, smiling softly and nodding, sitting at the edge of the pond and dipping her feet into the water. A slender white fish swims close, nipping at the bottom of her foot before darting away. I step closer, sinking onto the ground next to her and leaning back on my hands, looking up at the constellations.

"From what I can remember, our continent is beautiful. Fields of fragrant tall grass that swayed in the breeze…a cobbled path ran through it, leading from kingdom to kingdom. The temples were grand, built atop hills and surrounded by beautiful flowering trees—Songstresses would often go on personal quests, visiting each and learning from their peers to grow." She smoothes her robes carefully, "They're so rare that each kingdom has one Songstress, most of the time they remain in temples, giving hope to their people. During times of war, the Songstresses are a kingdom's strongest asset—they stand at the frontlines, singing to give the soldiers strength."

"It sounds like a lot is expected of them…"

She laughs, "It isn't like that at all…many of them see it as an honor to mean so much to their kingdom—to be a source of hope the people around them. The Goddesses gifted them with the ability to do so much for the world, to see the world the way no one else can."

"Is it normal for a king to marry a Songstress? You said they were seen as pure as a priestess…I didn't think they were allowed to wed."

"They aren't bound by normal laws, with few exceptions they're allowed to do as they please and so long as they don't intend to marry someone convicted of a crime, their marriage will be recognized by the king. Besides, no one wants to alienate the Songstresses—if they start giving them restrictions, the Songstresses may refuse to sing for them."

"If we hadn't left…what would our life be like? If I'm the first boy with the voice of a Songstress…what would they expect of me? Would I be the first Bard?" I chafe my arms as the air takes on a sudden chill. Bard…like Robin. I bite back a smile at the thought.

She rests her hand on my head, "I can't say for sure…there are superstitious people there—they could take your birth as a bad omen…I'm sure Selwyn would have kept your powers a well guarded secret."

"Then it would be no different from living here…not being able to sing because of the law against music." I shake my head. "So he used to be a good man…how can you tell he would have protected me? He barely knew me before…"

"Because he's your father…didn't Toviel protect you? It's just what a father does, it doesn't matter how long he was with you—he's your father, Ivan. I know you hate him for what he's done…but he was a great man and he did love you and your sister. He was fierce during battle, few wished to face him—he would stand barely with his men to make sure they returned safely. When he returned…he was timid—as if ashamed of what he'd done." She lifts her head, "It's gotten so late…you should get to bed."

"I wish I could stay, talk with you more. I feel like there's more to say." I try to convince her—to convince myself, but I'm tired and I've already heard so much. My head feels heavy with new information. She rubs my back, humming softly.

"You must go, they're going to need you, your sister needs you. We'll be together again before you know it and then we'll have time to spare. Just come back safe." She smiles, "Maybe I can meet Robin next time as well."

I rub the back of my neck, smiling softly, "I'd like that a lot."

"It's freezing!" I crouch in the shelter of a crate, huddled under one of Garcia's heavy winter coats. I shiver, teeth chattering. The sky overhead is a somber grey, thick with puffy storm clouds ready to burst with snow. Picard smiles warmly, passing a steaming mug to me.

"This will warm you up." He glances over his shoulder, Garcia shivering as he steers the ship. Picard slips off his scarf, wrapping it around the younger man's neck. "Just think, the sooner we retrieve the instruments, the sooner we can return to Faolan where it's nice and warm."

"And then stop the Emperor."

I feel a guilty twinge. I haven't told them about the Emperor—Selwyn. They don't need to know, not yet at least. I don't even know how to begin to tell them. How will it change things even if they know? He's still hurting people and we need to stop him.

From out of the haze, a little village appears. Smoke trails from the chimneys, floating up to join the dark clouds. There isn't a person in sight, every window lit with a warm glow, shadows passing before them on occasion. Everyone's hiding out from the oncoming storm.

The ship creeps towards the docks, Ace standing on the rail with rope in hand, leaping over the edge and swinging onto the dock, tethering the ship. He gives the rope a tug, the men lowering the plank and we hurry down, thick white snow crunching underfoot. I gasp as I sink knee deep into the snow, some sneaking into my boot and a shock of cold shoots through my body. Garcia grabs me around the middle, throwing me over his shoulder. "The snow gets deeper; we don't need you getting swallowed up."

Picard laughs softly, resting his hands on my cheeks before pulling my goggles down, the fur lining surrounding the lenses. His gloves are warm and soft as he rubs my cheeks again, trying to keep my face warm. "We'll rest at the inn and look for the entrance to the underground forest after we've warmed up."

"And the crew? What will they do?"

He chuckles, "They'll finish with the ship and probably head over to the pub. Calais is rather small but it's winter all year round—there's not much for the villagers to do except drink and sleep. They make sure their pub is fully stocked."

Picard steps in front of Garcia, opening a door. He sets me down on a plush carpet in a warm entryway, brushing the snow from his coat. "If I never see snow again, I'll be content." He saunters over to the innkeeper as Picard steers me over to the fireplace, sinking onto the couch gratefully.

"This place reminds me a bit of home. Xiu is a little bigger and busier but it has the same feel." He smiles, "I'll take you there one day, I think you'd like it."

"I hope it's not as cold there…"

Picard laughs, ruffling my hair and leaning back, "No, it's not quite as cold there, but it's not as warm as central Mui."

"Of course not, it's like a heat sink. Tuari plains used to be a desert." The brunette returns, dangling two keys in front of Picard. He tosses one to me once Picard takes his before dropping onto the couch next to him, "Not many customers so the owner gave us the best rooms. We might as well spend the night and look for that forest in the morning; I won't feel like doing much in this weather."

Picard smiles and plays with Garcia's ponytail, "It'll be even colder in the morning."

Garcia growls, "I know but the sooner we get that instrument, the sooner we can go home and back to the warm." He stretches; finally standing and popping his back with a loud crack that made the innkeeper throw a dirty look. "Well, let's turn in then. I'm looking forward to a fresh bed."

Picard stands, letting down his hair, "As am I, hopefully there won't be icicles on the ship in the morning." He pauses, "Won't you come to bed, Ivan?"

I smile sheepishly as Garcia wraps an arm around Picard's middle, lazily fingering a bronze eyelet on his vest. There's not much privacy on the ship, I'm sure they're glad to be in a room tonight. "I'll be up soon; I'd like to sit by the fire a little longer."

He hesitates, a question lingering on his lips for a moment but he doesn't let it pass, shaking his head. "Don't say up too late, we'll need to get an early start in the morning." He smiles, letting Garcia lead him up the stairs. I hold the key up to the light and it glints gently as it twists one way and the next.

Sheba's my sister. My little sister. It must be some twist of fate that we grew up in the same village. Maybe it was by the will of the Goddesses that we found each other. I laugh softly. It sounds insane even in my own head, to believe in Goddesses I barely know.

Then…the Emperor is our father. He kidnapped his daughter…but he wanted me. Why? There's nothing special about me. There's nothing different about Sheba. What could he possibly want with either of us?

Is it because of this voice of the Songstress business? But there's no way he could know.

Dropping the key onto my lap, I push my fingers through my hair. Can I really keep this to myself? Even if I tell someone, it wouldn't change what that man's done and I don't want them to go easy on him just because he's my father. If he is possessed…he may not be aware of what he's doing…what happens when he comes to? Will the guilt drive him insane? Cyprien said he felt guilty for fighting in wars…this would kill him.

Somehow that's not what I want. It just doesn't seem right.

There's a gentle tap on my shoulder and I tilt my head back to find the innkeeper standing there—she's an unassuming old woman, her hair gathered back into a neat bun. She smiles warmly. "I'll be closing up for the night, it's late. Why don't you head up?"

"Ah, yes, thanks Miss."

She laughs cheerfully, "I haven't been called miss in such a long time." She smiles more, "You're a sweet boy." I blush, hurrying up to the room.

Embers glow in the fireplace near the bed, the room closed off to keep the warm air bottled tight. I kick off my boots, crossing the room and flopping face first onto the bed, bouncing a little before sinking into the thick sheets. I roll over, freeing Robin's watch from my vest and tracing the engraving until my eyes grow heavy.

The curtains fly open, pale sunlight pouring into the room. I throw my arm over my eyes, rolling to put my back to the window. I hear Picard laugh behind me, shaking my shoulder gently and rolling me onto my back. "Ivan, you have to get up. Garcia's found the entrance. We'll eat before we leave."

I sit up reluctantly, dragging my feet as I head downstairs, Garcia sitting by a large fireplace in the dining room and drinking from a steaming mug. He salutes playfully, "About time, kid."

He ruffles my hair as I sink into the chair across from him, the innkeeper coming over and setting down a plate of hot food, smiling. "I'm glad someone so young is traveling with the Underground and doing some good for the continent…but do you really think it's safe to take him into the catacombs?" She pauses, "Of course that handsome young man was here just the other day to visit the catacombs as well. He didn't give his name and he didn't stay long…he seemed rather lonely actually." She turns away, going on about how she wished her daughter was still living in the village so she could have met and married the dashing young gentleman.

Picard smiles, "It sounds more like she wants that lonely young traveler for herself." I squeak around the mouthful of biscuits and gravy and he laughs softly, "Eat up; you're going to need your strength."

The winds from last night have died down, the air a bit warmer—at least for Picard. I shiver; my teeth chattering violently again as I try to stay close to the two, hoping for some shelter from the wind. A snow fox peeps from its burrow, nose sniffing the air at our approach, quickly diving back down as we near. "Are all the guardians wolves?"

"Yes…of course, they take their appearance from their surroundings to blend in better. Desert wolves, mountain wolves, plains wolves and forest wolves. There are even rumors of wolves in the ocean, but we've never seen them." He smiles, "Sometimes, they seem like simple beats…but they truly are closest to the Goddesses. They will only speak with those who they deem worthy of their voice."

We stop at the edge of a frozen river, "We have to head down from here to reach the entrance."

"Are you sure it's safe? Dad warned me to never step on ice unless I was absolutely—"

"You're light as a feather, poppet, no need to worry." Garcia shoves me square in the back, sending me tumbling forward. My boots hit the ice and I feel my balance shift violently. I spin my arms, trying to keep from hitting the ice too hard. It's not enough. My feet slip out from under me and I fall back, still sliding on my bottom.

It's like a shock of ice zipping up my spine.

Picard stifles a laugh, stepping out onto the ice, his heels clicking like metal on marble. He slides over gracefully, extending his hand and pulling me to my feet. "We should have bought you some ice boots." I slip just standing there, grasping at his arms. He lowers his voice, smiling, "Garcia doesn't have any either." As he finishes, Garcia slides across the ice, bumping into us. Picard barely moves, his boots managing to grip the ice. "How did you find the entrance?"

"I stumbled upon it." He admits grudgingly. He pulls his goggles down over his eyes and pushes off Picard, sliding up the river. Picard chuckles softly, turning me around and giving me a gentle push. I slip along the ice after Garcia.

Once I find some balance, it's easy going but Garcia suddenly drops into a hole at the center of the river and I fall back in surprise, spinning around and heading backwards. Picard's nearby, skating along the ice, a comforting look in his eyes before I fall through the ice.

"…is it? The crystal forest Lady Cyprien saw in her vision. Ah, Ivan's coming to." A chilled drop of water hits my forehead and I jerk up, looking around as my head sways. Frozen mud clings to my hands, numbing my fingers. Dirt streaks across Picard's cheek and clothes. He crouches down, lifting my bangs and checking my forehead, smiling once he's satisfied. "Take a look." I peer over his shoulder, unable to hold back a gasp.

Trees—glowing white trees spread out across the field. The branches are bare, thin arms and fingers stretching out and up, reaching towards the faintest sunlight that may reach the catacombs. Delicate leaves decorate the muddy ground, glinting in the light from the trees but giving off none of their own.

Every tree is impressive but one tree stands out. At the very end of the trail stands a wide trunk, the branches growing high above the others.

"It's…amazing…" I stand, turning on the spot and looking around the cavern. Those translucent trees surround us, but none more impressive than the one at the end of the path. "That one must be the tree keeping the instrument." I start forward but Garcia holds out his arm.

"Not so fast. We're not alone." He reaches over his shoulder, grasping at thin air and cursing softly, "My guitar…"

"Why didn't you bring that lute?"

Picard shakes his head, "Not just anyone can play the Muses instruments. Robin said that those who are capable would feel drawn to the instrument—that it would call to them. We're waiting to get back to Underground so we can find someone to play it." He steps forward, standing next to Garcia, "I sense it too…Cyprien said that tree was alive…could they all be alive?"

"A forest of living trees…? You've been reading strange books again haven't you, Picard?"

"Hush." Garcia smiles and leads the way forward cautiously.

The trees really are clear, a faint white haze surrounding them but I can see straight through them, strange veins growing up from the roots to the branches. The branches and trunks seem to give off the gentle glow that lights the cavern. The fallen leaf-shaped crystals rustle softly underfoot like normal leaves. I kneel, picking one up and holding it to the branches' light. Thin veins travel along the leaf, spreading out.

I pop open Robin's pocket watch and set it inside carefully, shutting it and hurrying after Picard and Garcia. As I pass a tree, a soft sound hits the air, almost like a note from Robin's violin. I whirl around, expecting to find him standing there, violin tucked under his chin and smiling as he draws the bow across the strings.

The path is empty, leaving only the echo of the note.

"Ivan?" Picard stops, turning to me.

"Did you hear that?" My heart is racing—wanting him to be here, wishing it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me. Why would I hear his violin now?

He glances through the trees, cupping his hand behind his ear and shutting his eyes. "I don't hear anything." He shakes his head, "What was it?"

"I…I must have been hearing things." Garcia raises an eyebrow but continues down the path, stopping once we're in front of the last tree. It's wide—about the width of twenty smaller trees and three times as tall. Its branches spread well past its width and unlike the younger trees, aren't bare. They rustle as if moved by a stray breeze and small orbs of light drift down. "What are those? Seeds?"

"Maybe…that must be how the smaller trees got here…" Picard pulls a glass bottle from his pouch, quickly uncorking it and holding it out, catching some orbs. "Mary would love to grow one of these back home."

_Children. _A deep voice booms, echoing in my heart and making my legs shake. _Warriors of the Muses Gift…welcome to my garden. _

"T-the tree…it really is alive…"

That booming voice laughs, the leaves rustling again. _Not since the four Muses have I had so much contact with Little Ones. Not more than two days ago, a young man came—and on an old violin, he played beautiful music for my sons and daughters. Sarah would have been proud to know her beloved children have such passion._

"S-someone came before us?" I spin around, looking to Garcia and Picard, searching their faces. The brunette balls his hands into fists, the leather squeaking against itself. He grits his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.

Picard's golden eyes search the younger man's face before he rounds on the tree, "We came searching for the instrument created for the Heavenly Muse—we were told you guarded it."

_Yes, for fifteen years I have protected it. That man implored me…he told me of the Emperor and what he's been put through because of that man—what all the Goddesses children have been through. I've been asleep since Sarah gave me the Heavenly instrument…things have become so much worse. I wish there had been more I could do but he said the instrument would be more than enough. He's far from here now._

Garcia curses, turning away and biting his thumb, "We're too late…but how could anyone know about the instrument here? We needed the help of a seer…"

"Did the man give you his name? Can you tell us what he looked like?" The tree is silent except for a gentle hum and then the leaves rustle.

_No, he never said. I cannot see the way you children see. His footsteps belonged to a young man, the timber of his voice…someone strong and in control of their thoughts and emotions. The violin he played was worn and cherished—it was no ordinary violin._

"Could it have been Robin?" I turn to them as Picard shares a glance with Garcia.

Garcia turns away, starting to pace as he rubbed at his chin, "He would have gotten word to us…unless…"

"Unless?"

Picard shifts, "If he ran into trouble on the way back home…he wouldn't have time to send a letter. That's if it was indeed Robin."

"Who else would have a violin but Robin? That means that something happened to him, right? We have to do something!"

"Ivan…"

I press my hand to my mouth, my heart pounding in my ears. "I'm sorry, I…"

Picard shakes his head, resting his hand on my hair, "I know, you're a bit stressed out. We've been traveling so much…you haven't had time to rest properly. Let's go back to the inn…and we'll contact Alex. We'll figure out what to do from there." He clasps the back of my neck, giving me a gentle shake.

_Children of the Goddesses…don't lose yourselves in the heat of battle, it's close at hand._ A note plays, echoing through the trees until a song is born.

It's beautiful. I close my eyes, pressing my hand to my chest. It almost feels as if Robin is standing next to me. It's soothing, my worries melting away slowly.

Garcia curses, stepping over after speaking with the innkeeper for a long moment. "A note arrived from Alex while we were out. He heard we were headed here so…" He shakes his head, "It was Robin who found the instrument. They want us to return to Faolan as quickly as possible." He crumples the note and tosses it into the flames. They jump a bit, enveloping the paper and swallowing it whole. "Wasted trip." He drops into an armchair, propping his heels on the coffee table.

Picard sighs, "Then Robin must have searched around until he found a lead and came here soon after Galatea. Why wouldn't he have told us?"

Garcia waved his hand, "He probably heard the rumors after he left and was in a rush to get here that he didn't have time. At least he's back in Faolan, we don't have to worry about him falling prey to that tree."

"He seemed nice."

"It could have been an act."

"I doubt he would deceive…he's just a tree."

"An act, if he can feel the continent, then he'll know deception well enough. He's ancient enough to know how to lie to some human children easily."

"How impossibly poetic…" Picard chuckles.

"Um…shouldn't we think about heading back?"

Picard sighs softly, smiling, "Yes, hopefully the east port is open, and then it won't be that far to Faolan."

After checking out and saying farewell to the innkeeper, we head back to the ship and board with the crew. They're more than ready to leave this snowy town behind. "We'll head for Lapis…they wouldn't want to keep their port closed for long, that's our best bet." Garcia turns as Picard climbs the gangway.

"I sent a message to Alex; it should arrive before we do. I told him about the instrument we lost…" He shakes his head, "At least we lost them on the job. He shouldn't be too cross."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling we'll be beating a hasty retreat before long." He grips the helm, turning to his men and shouting a command, "Raise anchor!"

I climb up to the crow's nest once the ship is sailing through the still waters. Ilias leans against the mast, arms folded across his chest, squinting at the horizon as the icy wind blows his hair about wildly. He finally notices me, glancing over and giving a salute, "Hey, poppet, what's up?"

"Just thought you could use some company," I rest my hands on the railing, looking towards Mui. A haze blankets the land, the visibility poor—I can barely see a mile around the ship. It's a wonder we don't crash into the rocks but I suppose that's what Ilias is here for. He chuckles, leaning forward and telling me about the first time he joined the crew.

I start to nod off as the air grows warm, the sun sinking down below the distant waves. Ilias shakes me, grinning toothily. "You should head down; you might roll out the nest if you fall asleep here. Capt'n won't be please with me if I let that happen."

"S-sorry…"

Returning to the deck, there's the immediate sense of quickened pace, the adrenaline thick in the air as Ace shouts orders to the men, Garcia relaxed at the helm. Picard's nowhere to be found, most likely below deck. Before I can head down to find him however, Garcia waves me over.

"We'll reach Lapis tomorrow night…if you can manage, I'd like to press on soon from there, soon as we dock. The men already have their orders, long as they keep out of trouble, they'll be fine."

"Travel at night?"

"We'd reach the plains around noon the next day, maybe later. I'd like to return to Faolan as quickly as possible. We have the Lute with us and with the Emperor's mercenaries nearby; I'd just rather get it underground as soon as possible. It needs an owner." He smirks suddenly, "Besides, I'm sure you're anxious to see Robin, you've been especially quiet since we decided to head back."

"I hadn't really noticed…" It's not like that, Garcia, but I can't let you know. He lays his hand on my head.

"I'm sure you'd rather talk with Picard or Robin but…I'm here too. We've been through quite a bit, you and me. Though, it's not over yet." He grins, ruffling my hair, "You look tired. Go get some rest. Try to sleep during the day so you get used to it before we make port."

"Aye, Captain."

"Ha. I knew we'd make a pirate of you, you'll be missing the sea soon enough."

Lapis. Ace said the founder had fallen in love with a mermaid with eyes as blue as a polished lapis lazuli stone and a voice that drove sailors to their deaths. That's what everyone says anyway, whether it's true or not is another story. He said he's been sailing for more years than he can count and he's never met a mermaid, not yet at least.

Even at night the port is bustling, street lamps lit with a dim orange glow that pours out onto the uneven cobbled streets. The pungent smell of rotting fish and spoiled cabbage mixes with the salty air. Pubs full of swearing sailors line the port like a thick wall, the men rushing through their work in hopes of getting drunk as fast as they can.

There's a certain charm to it—as if the town is making its own music. The ships creak gently as they're rocked by the waves. I follow Picard down the gangway and into the crowd, Garcia lingering behind to give some final instructions to the men. The Lute rests casually on his back like his guitar once did. He seems more at ease with it on—happier maybe.

I turn back to Picard slowly, "Should we rent a cart?"

He smiles softly, shaking his head. "We can't take the cart through the plains and it would be too much trouble having the men bring it back for us. We're close enough that it won't take long to get there on foot."

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end—the sense of someone approaching. But from where? I glance over my shoulder—a young man opens the door to a pub, smoke pouring out bit it follows as he enters. I look the other way spotting two men as they step into the shadows of an alley—some shady business transaction or a secret rendezvous.

What is this feeling?

"Ivan? Did you see something?" Garcia joins us, already looking queasy on land. He rests his hand on Picard's shoulder and presses a hand to his mouth, eyeing a nearby bar.

Maybe it's the smell of rotting fish.

"No…sorry. I just thought I saw someone I knew." I smile quickly, following to the gate, the uncomfortable feeling of eyes following me still lingering at the edge of my mind. I run to keep up with them, fighting the urge to clutch at the edge of Picard's shirt.

The flowery plain. I didn't think I could miss it so much. The fragrance is strong, mingling with the fresh scent of rain. I start to run but a strong arm yanks me back and down. I hit the ground hard, petals and seeds floating into the air. "What are you doing?" I hiss, trying to lift my head but Garcia pushes me back down, keeping me pinned.

"Shh. Mercenaries. They must be looking for the entrance." He glares down towards basin. I try to look but the flowers block my view, catching shadowy figures shifting between the steams.

"They've never gotten this close before…something must have happened. We have to stop them before they get to the entrance." Picard leans forward, crouching next to Garcia below the line of flowers, squinting against the sunlight.

Garcia unfastens his guns, passing one to Picard. "We'll take them by surprise and drive them away. They're still searching so they can't have found it yet." He turns to me, "Once they spot us, head for the entrance. Make sure no one sees you." He stands, running down the field.

Picard brushes my shoulder. "Relax and clear your mind, you'll be fine." He stands, running down the field after Garcia. Not even a minute later, gunshots ring out, followed by a startled cry and angry shouts. I push off the ground, heading for the center of the plains.

Where's the entrance? I stumbled upon it by accident the first time. There aren't any visible markers—just a sea of wild flowers. How could any of them remember where it is?

I barely register the buzz as something whips through the air before it knocks into the back of my head, the world going black for a moment as I hit the ground. The pain is the only thing that brings me around.

My vision comes back slowly and a scuffed boot nudges my shoulder, rolling me onto my back. A dark figure leans over me, blocking out the sun. Gerald! But why…? A wave of nausea hits me, almost as hard as whatever knocked me in the head.

"Un…what hit me?"

"That would be me." Jasmine steps over holding a baton in her hand. "I didn't think you would return so soon but I'll just say the Goddesses were on my side. Now we don't have to hunt you down, you saved us a lot of trouble. Since Robin came back, all he does is go on and on about you. You don't deserve his attention. I've been with him longer; I've done so much for him and the Underground! I'll take you out of the picture once and for all."

I flinch as she raises the baton into the air. Gerald catches the weapon, pulling it free. "Jasmine! We have orders! The Emperor wants anyone suspicious taken back alive—if you kill him, he's not going to go easy on you." She whips around.

"He's just going to deal with him on his own, send him to the dungeons or have him hanged—this way I can have my revenge! I'll just tell him it was an unforeseeable accident."

"Listen to yourself, Jasmine, this is insane. He's just a kid. He doesn't have anything to do with Robin—anything to do with the Underground. He doesn't even know what's going on."

"Fool! He seduced him with a song, I'm sure of it!"

"But…"

A growl. My heart jumps at the familiar sound—an unearthly rumble that shakes you to the core and stays with you.

They both fall silent, turning. Between them I can see the wolves, pale white tinted pink, violet and yellow—delicate petals and blossoms clinging to their fur. Their eyes are glowing ambers—burning like the dying embers of a fire. The nearest one hunches down, bearing his teeth, ears flat. Gerald holds out his arm, stepping in front of Jasmine. At least he would protect her.

"T-the Guardians…"

I gasp as one leaps into the air, flying at Gerald and sinking his teeth into his outstretched arm. A hand darts out, covering my eyes in the same instance, jerking me back and down. I hear Jasmine scream, the sound fading away as I fall.

I break free, whirling around, my heart pounding. "Jasmine and Gerald! The wolves will—"

Robin.

There's a small bandage across his cheek and one wrapping around his neck, a weary look in his eyes. He tries to smile but it doesn't quite work. He looks away slowly, the weary look shifting to something like sorrow. "They betrayed us. They lead the Emperor's men here. The wolves are here to protect us for anyone that would mean harm and that's just what they will do, as they have always done."

-Continued in the Seventeenth Chapter of the Book of Mui-

I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with the chapter but...it had to come out eventually. Couple of more chapters to the end? Maybe four. Have I said that before? Three or four more. Alex needs some face time. I've been neglecting him a lot lately. Well maybe if he didn't sleep with random women he would be more popular. Ah but this chapter took a couple of rewrites before I was kind of happy with it. Someone beat Robin up...

Anyway, please enjoy and until next time... (I hope it won't take as long).


End file.
